Memories
by MutantLover09
Summary: You cherish them. You hate them. They consume your day dreams and remind you of all the past experiences in life; great, small, blissful, and embarrassing. Memories. Every human has them ... except one. Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover.
1. Chapter 1

ML: The timeline for Danny Phantom is a little after 'Master's of Time.' And for Teen Titans, it is a week after the events of 'Haunted.' Also, in this story Robin is Dick Grayson. Now that you are informed, read on!

Memories

Chapter 1

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

The wind howled in the night. Rain lashed out of the sky, large, fat drops, creating enormous splashes in the choppy bay water. One could barely see the lights of the city, unless you were inside the city itself. From the outskirts of the city, haggard blue eyes – narrowed tight against the pounding rain – took in the sight that lay before him.

The small, skinny figure hunched his shoulders when a particularly strong gust of wind blew through him, nearly knocking him over. The figure could have been a child from the size of him, but he was dressed in a heavy trench coat and ratty jeans, making him appear bigger than he really was.

_Where am I? _the figure thought, taking an unsteady step forward. His legs felt like jelly, and his head swam every time he moved. He put a hand out, leaning heavily against the bark of a tree, his vision blinking in and out of focus.

_What am I doing here? _The question sent his head into a vortex of pain, and he hissed in a silent breath, clenching his eyes shut. He tried to recall what he had been doing before he woke up underneath the tree, alone in the pounding rain. But his mind was blank. There was nothing to remember. There was nothing there.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, and dug deeper in his subconscious searching for anything. Anything that would hint at where he came from. But he ran into a wall. A large, black wall, blocking all of the information from him. The boy threw himself against the wall, but it didn't even budge. It was thick and seemed to go on for miles. He withdrew from his mental assault and sagged to the ground.

His memories were on the other side of that wall. He knew it, but why? _Why can't I remember? _He felt a sob rise in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around his shaking body. The rain continued to slam down unmercifully on his back. and the boy huddled closer to the tree, his only source of protection at the moment.

He felt a rush of fear shoot through his veins, and his blue eyes darted back and forth. The boy felt … what was the word? Helpless. That was it. He felt helpless.

For some reason, he knew that it wasn't normal for him to feel this way. He didn't know why, but it frightened him, badly. The boy pulled the dirty coat tighter around him, and bowed his head, his racing thoughts beginning to slow down as darkness licked at the edges of his vision.

_Who am I? _The thought caused the boy's eyes to widen for a moment, and they drifted back out into the harbor. He tried to remember his name, birthday, family, social security number, anything. But it wasn't there. It just wasn't there. Nothing was there. His mind was completely blank. His eyes landed on the island in the center of the bay, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the giant, brightly lit T standing alone on a spit of land. He was sure he'd never seen anything like that before.

_I wonder who lives there. _the boy thought fuzzily as his raven haired head dropped to the ground. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, the rain slowing down to a soft drizzle around him. He had no idea that he would be finding out sooner than he thought.

--

Inside Titans Tower, Robin, the Boy Wonder, stood in the main room, staring out over the bay and through the rain at Jump City. His city. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. The teenager sighed, leaning an arm against the glass of the large window covering the entire wall. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, and let his breath fog up the window in front of his mouth.

"Hey, Cy! That's so not cool!" Beast Boy's shouts echoed behind the brooding leader, and he cast a glance over his shoulder. BB and Cy were, as usual, playing video games on the couch. Beast Boy was currently standing on the cushions of the couch, furiously pounding the buttons on his game controller, with a panicked expression. Cyborg was grinning easily, and he pounded his controller much lighter than the green changeling.

"Sorry, BB, but you're going down!" the half robot crowed, an inch away from victory.

Robin sighed irritably, turning back to the window, a scowl creasing his forehead. He knew that it was alright for them to be celebrating. They had captured Mad Mod earlier during the day as he was trying to rob a bank, and no one had gotten hurt. But, the dark haired teenager just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Booyah!" Cyborg suddenly shouted, the arm holding his game controller punching the air in triumph. "Game over! That's right!"

The green changeling's ears drooped and he threw down his controller. "Aw man. That's six games to one," BB whined.

"Rematch," Cy asked hopefully.

"You're on!" The two picked their controllers back up, and began intensely playing again. Robin was almost sure he could see sweat dripping down their faces from how hard they were concentrating.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, and pushed himself away from the mirror, stalking past the furiously playing boys and out of the room. His cape blew out behind him as he walked quickly through the abandoned hallway. The quiet atmosphere was broken by a squeal of joy followed by the appearance of Starfire.

"Friend Robin!" she greeted joyously, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Come, you must join me and, Friend Raven, in the painting of the toenails."

Even in his brooding mood, Robin couldn't fight down the small smile that grew on his lips. "Sorry, Star. But I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh," the alien princess said, crestfallen. "When you are done, you will join us, yes?"

"I'll try, Starfire," Robin said, and before the girl could retort, he walked around her and continued on down the hallway. Starfire watched him go with a sad expression before floating, less enthusiastically, back into her room.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he keyed in the password to open his bedroom door. The door slid open a moment later, and he slunk into the darkness, instantly some of his anxiousness drifted away. He chalked it up to all his time spent with Batman and his love of darkness and caves.

The Boy Wonder flipped his desk lamp on, and a small circle of light appeared in the darkness. He gazed at the pictures on his walls, masked eyes coming to rest on the one face that sent shivers down his spine, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Slade's mask stared back out at him, the empty eye socket somehow more frightening than the man himself. Robin didn't know why he kept it up there. Maybe as a reminder of why he trained so hard, he thought. The teenager shook his head, running a hand through his spiky hair. But he stopped, gazing drifting into the eyeless mask once more.

Maybe that was why he felt so anxious. It had only been a few days since the hallucinogenic dust incident and maybe … maybe he wasn't completely over it. He snarled quietly, turning his back on the mask. _Slade's gone, or at least staying away from me. He's not the reason. _The Boy Wonder tried to convince himself.

Needless to say, it wasn't working too well.

A knock suddenly rang out through his room, and Robin sighed going over to the door, with a sour expression. He opened it a crack, already starting to talk, "Listen, Star, I really need to be alone for a-"

"It's not Starfire," a monotonous voice interrupted him, and Robin opened the door fully.

"Raven," the teen said, a bit surprised. He had been expecting Starfire, or at the least Beast Boy. "What do you need?"

The Gothic girl pulled her hood down, her purple hair shining in the light. "I sensed you were anxious about something," she explained. Robin rubbed the back of his neck, about to say something when Raven continued. "And I've been feeling the same way."

The Boy Wonder's hand dropped from his neck and his face became serious … well, more serious than usual. "Do you know why?"

Raven shook her head, fingering her temples as if they pained her. "I don't know, but I think something big is about to happen."

Robin nodded. So he wasn't being irrational. He glanced over his shoulder at the mask on the wall and he asked, without turning around, "You think Slade is involved?"

The half demon's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and she couldn't help but think of Cyborg's words only a few days ago, _"There was a signal that activated the dust. Somebody triggered it, from outside the tower." _

She pushed the thought away and answered, "It's possible, but not likely."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "Thanks, Raven, I've got some things to do." He dismissed her, and closed the door. He turned around slowly, glaring at the mask. He stalked over to it, and snatched it off the wall.

"When you come back, I'll be ready," he vowed, slamming the lifeless mask onto his desk. Robin began to pace back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. Unbeknownst to the worried teenager, in another dimension, he was being watched by a figure clothed in purple.

The being smiled lightly, his blue face that of a child with a jagged, red scar running down his eye. The child's form changed to an old man, and he leaned on his staff more heavily. He waved his staff in front of the mirror and it changed to a picture of a young boy with messy raven hair, huddling under a tree, his coat pulled around his small form.

"All is as it should be," the figure intoned, his deep voice echoing out around him.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Chapter 2

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

"_Let me go!" the young, white haired boy screamed, his voicing echoing throughout the large room. His bright, green eyes flashed as he struggled against the glowing metal cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down to a steel table. "I swear if you don't let me go I'll-"_

_The boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, was cut off by a sharp, cultured voice. "You'll do what, Daniel? Yell at me? Oh, I'm so scared." The voice was followed by the appearance of a blue skinned being from the shadows within the enormous steel plated room. The man wore a stark, white jumpsuit, with a red cape. He floated a few inches above the ground. His dark, black hair was spiked up into two demonic horns, and when he smiled, his sharp-pointed teeth shone eerily in the bright room. _

_The boy on the table struggled against the binds holding him, grunting and snarling as he became more desperate. Although he was trying to hide it, he was frightened. Sweat beaded his forehead, mixing with the odd green and red blood oozing from the large cut across his temple. His black and white jumpsuit was ripped in several places, revealing more wounds underneath. He had obviously been badly beaten, but why? _

"_What are you going to do?" the white haired boy –Daniel – asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his tone. His fluorescent green eyes shone with fear, and his bottom lip quivered for a moment, before his eyebrows lowered and he scowled fiercely. _

"_If I disappear, Plasmius, my friends will reveal everything. Everything about me and everything about you," Daniel threatened, but a small shiver of fear shook his shoulders when the blue skinned being floated closer to his trapped form. _

"_Oh, Daniel, don't worry. You won't disappear," the being –Plasmius – said, a smile forming on his lips. He reached into a drawer next to the trapped teenager's head, and pulled out a wicked looking device. _

_Daniel eyed the sparking green tool with unease, his eyes as wide as they could get. "W-what is that?" The boy tried to scoot away from the device, but could only tilt his head to the left as far away from the man, as he was able. _

_The fanged man smirked at the boy's obvious display of fear, and held up the box-like device. "Why, this is my new invention: The Plasmius Eraser." He lifted up the device as he mentioned it, pointing at the top where two suction cups were visible. He pulled them up and stuck them to each of the teenager's temples. The suction cups were still attached to the device by two green wires that sparked with electricity. _

_Daniel winced when the sparks burned his skin, and he glared at the man standing over him. "What does it do?" he asked fearfully, as Plasmius positioned the box in a larger mainframe across from the boy. _

_Plasmius twisted a few knobs on the computer and glanced back over his shoulder at the boy. "I was so hoping you would ask that." He finished preparing the device and walked back over to Daniel's side. _

_The man tapped the electrodes stuck to the teen's head. "These are the main components to my device, Daniel. You see that computer over there will activate on my command, and the electricity from it will travel through these cables and into your body." _

_Daniel stared at the man in horror and his mouth gaped open. "W-wha- why?" He couldn't even get the sentence out, he was shaking so hard. _

"_I'm afraid there will be a bit of a shock," Plasmius continued, smirking viciously at the boy. Daniel shook his head at the man, jerking his arms uselessly at the metal cuffs holding his wrists. _

"_Don't worry, my boy," the man said, patting Daniel affectionately on the head. "You won't remember a thing." He swirled around and floated over to the computer. Plasmius put his gloved hand on the switch, but stopped before he could pull it down, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. Daniel began to scream._

"_Plasmius, you can't do this! Are you insane! That could kill me, you crazy fruit loop!" He jerked his head back and forth, desperately trying to dislodge the suction cups stuck to his forehead. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Daniel shouted, quickly falling into hysterics. _

"_It'll all be over soon, son," Plasmius murmured. He took a deep breath, and threw the switch down, sending hundreds of volts of electricity surging into Daniel's thrashing form. The teenager clenched his eyes shut. He would have screamed, but he was suddenly unable to breathe. _

_Sharp pain rocketed through his skull, and he was sure it was going to explode at any second. Daniel's legs and arms turned to mush, and his head fell back onto the steel table, his muscles going into spasms. He gasped for breath, and when he thought he could take no more, he fell into darkness. _

--

The raven haired boy's eyes shot open, and he jolted upright, shouting, "No!"

He quickly looked around, breathing hard, a hand clutching at his pounding heart. He was still underneath the tree on the outskirts of the unknown city. The boy shifted on the damp ground, shivering in his soaked coat and jeans. He rubbed a hand against his forehead, and tried to force away the nightmare pounding in his head.

_Who were those people? And why did "Plasmius" do that to the kid? Is he alright? Do I know him? _

The questions swirled around in the confused boy's mind, and he clutched at his hair as pain lanced through his skull. The teen stopped searching for the answers to his questions and, immediately, the pain died down. He was left panting on his hands and knees, one hand holding his pounding head.

_What's wrong with me? _

Maybe he had something seriously wrong with him. What if he had some deadly disease that caused memory loss and pounding headaches? The boy shook his head doubtfully. He probably just had a migraine. Yeah, that was it. He just had a little migraine.

The teenager nodded firmly. That was a perfectly reasonable explanation. He might have even hit his head and that was why he couldn't remember anything. The boy shivered. Deciding it was time to get moving, he stood up, his shoes squeaking from being soaked in rain all night long. He rubbed his arms together and took off the brown over-coat, revealing a white t-shirt underneath, covered with so much dirt, it was more of a brown color. He threw the coat onto the ground, and began to walk down the large, grassy hill, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

_I wonder what that nightmare was about. _He thought, almost slipping on the wet grass. He managed to catch himself before he fell completely to the ground. _It seemed so real, but why did I have it? I don't even know those people, and what weird names they had. _

The boy stopped at the bottom of the hill, running a hand through his hair. Speaking of which, he needed a name. If he ran into someone and they asked his name, what would he say? … 'Oh I'm a kid with dark, black hair?' That would most certainly not work. A temporary name would have to do. At least until he found out what his real name was.

The boy jumped in shock, blue eyes going wide, when a car whizzed by him, driving speedily on the highway leading into the city.

After a moments pause, he decided to follow it. It was going to a city. Maybe someone could help him there. He began walking, careful to avoid the numerous puddles of dirty water decorating the side of the road.

_Maybe I'm a John? _He thought, then shook his head. John was too, bland. He was most certainly, not a John. _I might be a Lewis. _No, that didn't sound right either. The boy ran through a list of names in his head, rejecting every single one he came up with.

Nothing sounded right.

The boy didn't know how long he'd been walking – the sun was about halfway up in the sky – so maybe a couple of hours. But, eventually, he became too tired to continue without rest, and he flopped down underneath a tall oak tree, shivering. He sighed and touched his temples gingerly, wincing in pain when his calloused fingers brushed the fine skin too roughly.

For some reason, his head felt big, about three times bigger than it had yesterday. And it was throbbing painfully with every beat of his heart.

The skinny teen examined the rest of his aches and pains curiously. His wrists were red and puffy, and the rest of his upper body felt stiff and sore. _I guess I'm not used to sleeping on the ground, _he decided tiredly. He smiled ever so slightly. That must have meant he had a home. And, maybe, a family.

"Maybe I've got friends," he said aloud, but winced when his voice came out rough and scratchy. He must have not used it in a while. But, he liked how it sounded. It reminded him that he was still alive. "I might have a family," he said again, smiling at the sound. It felt so good to hear something other than passing traffic and twittering birds.

And the idea was nice. He'd been thinking that he was some sort of homeless kid, but the thought of having people that cared for him … it made him feel hopeful.

The teenager shivered again, and wrapped his arms around his thin torso. Even though it wasn't very cold out, he was freezing. He rubbed his arms fiercely to warm them up. He began to speak in a quiet tone, listing names that could possibly work for him. "Phil? … No. Joseph? … Not really. Dash?" For some reason, he shuddered at the name, but he didn't know why. "Okay, definitely, not Dash," he mumbled, shaking his head.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bark of the tree. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep and, as he did, one word appeared in his mind. It glowed with a rightness that shone through the dark spots of his subconscious, and the boy blinked his icy, blue eyes open.

He whispered one word, one name that would be his until he found out who he really was. "Phantom." He would be called Phantom. It suited him.

--

Robin snarled lightly under his breath, slamming his fists down onto his desk. It was crowded with so much paper, and broken equipment, he couldn't even see the wood underneath. The Boy Wonder had found nothing. Absolutely nothing that could help lead him to Slade, and he'd been working all night, with no rest.

He rubbed his tired eyes, sagging back into his chair. He was tired, and sore from sitting and pacing all night long. But he couldn't stop working. For all he knew, Slade was out there right now, plotting something big. Robin sighed and forced away the soreness aching in his joints. _I don't need sleep, _he swore in his mind, becoming angry. _I need to find Slade and take him down. _The teen stood, pushing his chair back roughly, and stormed out of his room.

He was going into the city. But first he'd check and see if anyone was up, though he doubted they were.

Robin arrived in the kitchen. It was, not shockingly, quiet and empty. He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was only six in the morning. "Good, at least now I won't have to explain what I'm doing," he said, turning in the direction of the garage. He walked towards it, glaring at the ground beneath his feet.

He arrived at his R-cycle and, without hesitation, hopped onto it. He slammed his helmet down on his head, before kick starting the vehicle and zooming out of T-tower.

The Boy Wonder navigated his bike expertly through the near empty streets of Jump City, dodging to the left and right to avoid running head long into early morning traffic. Eventually, he came to a dark alley where he parked his cycle and used his zip-line to shoot up to the top of a building. Robin landed gracefully in a crouch, surveying his city with narrowed, calculating eyes.

He knew Slade was still alive, he knew it. But his team didn't believe him … or they didn't want to. _Especially after the dust thing_. Robin winced as he stood up, running towards the building across from him. He leapt mightily into the sky, and sailed through the air, landing lightly on the roof of the adjacent building. He continued to sprint and leapt to the next roof.

The sense of anxiousness had not left him from the night before. In fact, it might have grown stronger. Like Raven had said: Something big was about to happen. _And I bet Slade is involved, he has to be. _He leapt to the next building, never slowing in his rhythm. Run, leap, land, run, leap, land, run.

His breathing was quiet and even, and he felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his veins. It felt good, but what would feel even better would be pounding a Slade bot to dust. Robin clenched his fists at the thought, coming to a halt on a tall skyscraper. He crouched down on the head of a stone gargoyle, and rested his chin on his fist.

The teenager stared out over his city, watching the sun creep its way over the horizon. _I know you're out there Slade, and until you show your face, I'll be waiting. _

--

Every newspaper in Amity Park had reported on it. How could they not? For such a small town, it was too big a story not to report on. It wasn't everyday that the papers caught wind of a story as serious as this:

The disappearance of young, Daniel James Fenton, freshman at Casper High.

The boy had literally vanished into thin air. The police had found absolutely no trace of him. They'd searched nonstop for the first two weeks, but found nothing. After the third week, he had been declared an official missing person, and that was all they could do.

The police had given up their search. Everyone had, except for three people. Danny's two most loyal best friends and his sister had refused to quit. And they had one slight advantage over the police. They knew about Danny's secret, and they used that information to find him by searching for his ecto-signature.

Only, it didn't work. The three teenagers tried everything. Even the Boo-merang couldn't find him. They were growing more desperate with each day that passed. Danny had enemies after all, anything could have happened to him.

On the fourth week of their prolonged search, the three teenagers came together and decided there was nothing more they could do. They had done all they could and it still hadn't been enough. They still planned on looking for their lost friend, but they knew that they might be disappointed in the end. They went their separate ways, each with the same thought.

_Where are you Danny?_

ML: Heh, I know it's kinda short again, but the chapters get longer, I promise. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and is enjoying the story so far. And, I hope everyone made the connection in this chapter. *laughs* If you didn't, it's ok, there's still plenty of time for you to get it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Chapter 3

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans Crossover

**Warning: **Slight cursing and mild violence. Oh, and Merry (early) Christmas!

Jump City. That's what the city with the bay was called. Phantom gazed up, with an awed expression, at the buildings that seemed to pierce a hole in the sky because they were so tall. The dark haired boy looked back down at the pamphlet in his hand that read: 'Welcome to Jump City!'

It looked like a nice enough place. The streets were clean and the people seemed to be happy. Even the weather came across as bright and optimistic. But, for some reason, Phantom felt uncomfortable, almost claustrophobic.

_I don't think I'm used to big cities, _the boy thought, glancing around anxiously once more. No matter how "perfect" the place seemed, he felt a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach. He knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Um, excuse me, Ma'am?" Phantom said, stopping in front of a middle-aged woman with long, brown hair. "I'm sorry to bother you, but, could you give me directions to the nearest police station?" He had been trying for the past half an hour to get someone to talk to him. But everyone was the same. They'd take one look at him, smile kinda funny, and then say,

"I'm sorry, but, I've got to be somewhere."

The woman with the brown hair hurried away from the boy, who stared after her with sad eyes. That had been attempt number six, and he was still no closer to finding the police station than when he started. Phantom knew that if he could talk to a police officer, then he'd be one step closer to finding out his true identity.

But no one would help him! And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Phantom lifted an arm and sniffed it experimentally. He winced slightly at the smell. It was somewhere between sweat and mold. Was that why?

_But that doesn't make sense … unless. _Phantom stopped walking and looked to his right at a small toy store window. He examined his reflection with a thoughtful expression.

He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old and was surprisingly tall, maybe a little underneath six feet. His hair was indeed black, a dark raven color. It fell into his eyes in spiky chunks. His clothes were dirty and ragged, holes clearly visible in the thin fabric. They hung off his skinny frame, only accenting how frail he actually was.

Phantom looked closer and saw that even his shoes had holes in them. But what he found most shocking about the boy in the window was his eyes. Dark shadows hung underneath his dull blue orbs that held a haunted look inside them. As if he'd seen too much. Phantom reached up and touched the two large, red marks on each side of his forehead, wincing slightly. They looked like burn scars. He also had bruises lining his wrists and jaw line. Phantom touched his chin, grinding his teeth in pain.

No wonder no one would talk to him. He looked like a homeless orphan. _Well, I might actually be a homeless orphan. _

Phantom sighed and ran a hand through his dirty hair, beginning to walk again. He didn't know where he was going, but maybe if he followed the crowd they would lead him somewhere. Since, apparently, no one was going to help him. The skinny teen kept his head down and his hands in his pockets as he navigated through the crowded and packed streets of Jump City.

The boy yelped softly when a passing woman's purse rammed painfully into his side, right beneath his ribs. He rubbed the sore spot, shifting closer to the inside part of the sidewalk, closet to the buildings. Maybe the people weren't as friendly as he first thought.

A chilly breeze swept through Phantom and he shivered, wishing that he had kept that raggedy jacket instead of throwing it down. Suddenly, something hard clamped down on the boy's shoulder and he was flung backwards. The breath was knocked out of Phantom when his back slammed into a brick wall, and he slumped forward, gasping in pain.

"Don't move, kid." a low, harsh voice snarled at the boy. Phantom scrunched his eyes up as the assailant's stale breath blew into his face. He struggled to stand, but two, large hands clamped down on his arms and held them behind his back, forcing him to kneel at the feet of his attacker.

"What-?" Phantom tried to say, but the man who first addressed him, rammed a fist into his stomach. Phantom doubled over, coughing and gasping as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Search his pockets." another voice said. This one high pitched and nasally. Phantom could do nothing as he felt someone reach into his pockets and pull them inside out.

"He ain't got nothing." the third man said, in a thick, Brooklyn accent. By this time, Phantom was finally able to regain his breath, and he cracked his eyes open to see the men who had jumped him. The first one, the one with the smelly breath, looked to be about thirty years old with a mess of bright red hair and a dirty face. The second man, the one with the nasally voice, had scraggly, brown hair and was as skinny as a rail. His long dirty fingers plucked nervously at the edge of his frayed shirt.

The third man was a large, meat-headed guy with a shaved head and extremely muscular, tattooed arms. This was the one who was holding Phantom's arms tightly behind his back. The boy struggled, but in the end, it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere.

Red Hair snarled and grabbed Phantom's chin with a long finger-nailed hand. "Give us your money and we'll let you go."

Phantom stared up at him fearfully, and shook his head. _I don't have any money._

Unfortunately, Red Hair took that as a sign of defiance, and he backhanded the teenager across the face. "Unless you want to die, you better give us some cash, you little shit!" he shouted, spittle flying from his lips.

Phantom blinked his eyes rapidly, trying his best to stop his vision from spinning, but it wasn't working. "I-I do …don't." His voice was shaking too much to continue. The boy's frail body trembled, and he tried again. "I don't have a-any money."

Red Hair and Nasal voice shared a glance and then Red Hair nodded, taking a step back. Nasal voice grinned maliciously, stepping forward as he reached into his jeans pocket and flipped open a large pocket knife. He ran the sharp edge along his finger and looked down at the wide eyed and shaking Phantom.

"Are you sure about that?" Nasal voice asked and grinned, displaying brown stained teeth. Phantom stared at the knife, his face twisted in horror and fear. His throat constricted in terror, changing his frightened plea into a suppressed whimper. He tried to struggle to his feet, but Brooklyn's grip tightened on his arms, forcing him back to his knees and pain roaring through his shoulders.

Nasal voice slowly placed the knife against Phantom's cheek and with a quick flip of his wrist, sliced his skin in a vertical line. Phantom gasped, jerking his head away from the vile man in front of him. "Let me go!" the boy yelled fearfully. "I don't have anything!"

Brooklyn grabbed a chunk of Phantom's hair and pulled his head back in a fierce tug, silencing the boy's scream. "Be quiet, runt," the large man growled. "We're just havin' a little fun." He laughed and the two other men joined in. Phantom shivered, blood running down his cheek from the wound. He didn't know what he was going to do. How was he going to get out of this?

"P-please," the teenager whimpered, drawing the men's attention. "Please, let me go."

Nasal voice and Brooklyn looked to Red hair questioningly; he was obviously the leader and had the final say in any decision. Red hair stared down at Phantom, his arms crossed over his chest. He suddenly bent down and grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his face. "Don't worry, brat," he said soothingly. "We won't kill you …"

Phantom looked hopeful. "Thank-" the boy began, but Red hair cut him off with a dangerous glare.

"But we aren't just gonna let you go." The man smirked viciously. "You see, my friend over there likes to have fun with the ones who can't pay us. He hasn't had any fun in awhile …" Red hair trailed off and stood up, taking a step back, he nodded to Nasal voice. "He's all yours."

Phantom's eyes became round with fright, and he shook his head numbly. _This can't be happening, _the boy thought as Nasal voice slunk up to him, grinning evilly. _It can't be._

"This is gonna hurt," the rat-like man said gleefully, raising the knife to the boy's neck. He giggled hysterically before adding, "A lot."

Phantom gasped when he saw the man about to press the knife down on his throat. He yelled out for him to stop, but he could still feel the knife pressing into his neck. Phantom squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to feel the sting of the blade through his skin, but … nothing happened. Instead, he felt Brooklyn's hands leave his arms and he toppled to the side, his eyes shooting open.

The three men were staring at the boy, their eyes wide and jaws slack. Phantom didn't know why Brooklyn had let him go, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there and fast.

Phantom scrambled to his feet before the men could stop him and sprinted deeper into the shadowy alley. He heard Red Hair shout behind him, "Don't just stand there! Get him!"

_Oh my god, I'm going to die! _Phantom thought, frantically searching for a way out of the alley. The boy shot down the alleyway, his feet pounding on the concrete. He could distantly hear the sound of pursuing footsteps behind him and he ran faster. The teenager leapt nimbly over a fallen trashcan and continued on into the darkness.

Phantom nearly laughed out loud when a high pitched shout rang out, followed by the sound of a body crashing into metal. Nasal voice had run into the trashcan. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and could just make out the shapes of two men right behind him.

The boy turned back around and gasped in horror, skidding to a halt at the sight of a dead end. Just like he was about to be.

"Nowhere to run, runt." Brooklyn chuckled. He approached the cornered boy slowly, savoring his frightened expression.

"Say good-bye, you little brat," Red Hair said, whipping out his own knife. Phantom pressed his back against the wall, his knees knocking together.

Just as Red Hair took a step towards the quaking boy, a loud zinging noise cut through the air. Red Hair yelped, the knife falling from his hand. Then, a dark shadow appeared over Phantom's head. He looked up to see a figure drop from the roof of the building above him.

It landed in front of Phantom, its black and gold cape billowing around its lithe frame. The figure stood up and Phantom could just make out, what appeared to be, a teenager, about his age, with spiky, black hair. The boy wasn't very tall, but he looked to be strong, even though he was small in stature.

"Good-bye," the boy growled, bringing his fist back before smashing it into Red Hair's nose. The man's head snapped back, and he dropped like a lead weight to the ground, blood pouring from his broken nose.

Brooklyn stared at his fallen leader with a shocked expression, before his eyebrows lowered and he scowled. "You're gonna regret that," the tattooed man threatened and charged at the masked boy.

Phantom could just see the boy smirk before he leapt to the side, nimbly dodging Brooklyn's fist by a good amount of space. The boy kicked the man's legs out from under him and Brooklyn fell forward, only to be stopped by the boy's fist connecting hard with his chin.

Brooklyn stumbled back, a hand clutching at his throbbing jaw. "Why you little-" He was cut off by a powerful roundhouse kick, delivered by the masked teen, to his head. The kick spun the man around, and he smashed his head against the brick wall. Brooklyn swayed where he stood, his hands held in front of his body. The masked teenager took advantage of the man's confusion and punched him directly in the jaw. Brooklyn made a low groaning sound and tipped backwards. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he slumped to the ground beside Red Hair. Neither got back up.

The boy, who wasn't even breathing hard, turned around to face Phantom. "You okay?" the masked teen asked.

Phantom blinked at him, taking in the boy's colorful red and green outfit with unease. There was something about the gruff way the boy spoke and his frightening, white masked eyes that scared Phantom. He shook his head quickly, pressing his back further against the wall. He was still extremely freaked out from his near-death experience and this karate kid was not helping to make him feel better.

"Hey, it's alright," the teenager said, taking a step towards Phantom with his hands up, palms facing out. "I'm not going to hurt you."

But Phantom could see the lie behind the boy's false sympathies. He just wanted to hurt him, just like those men. Anyone who looked as scary as him couldn't possibly be good. Phantom ducked to the side and sprinted past the masked teenager, his heart beat pounding loudly in his ears.

"Wait!" the masked teen called, chasing after the fleeing boy.

Phantom didn't look back, praying in his mind for a place to hide, some way to become invisible. As he rounded the corner leading back to the street, he felt a tingling sensation overcome his senses, but he didn't stop to think it over. He continued to sprint towards the street, ignoring the odd feeling growing inside his body.

Robin froze in his tracks as the boy he had just saved vanished, before his very eyes. One moment he was running right in front of him, and the next, he just disappeared. Robin looked around the empty alleyway, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

_Did he just turn … invisible? _Robin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if the boy he had just rescued was a meta-human. _If he is, I need to find him. He might be part of the Hive, and that's the last thing I need running around here. There's no telling what trouble he's going to get himself into. _

Robin fired his jump cable up to the roof and took off into the air, pulling out his Titans communicator with a new goal in mind. Slade would have to wait for now.

--

Deep underneath the busy streets of Jump City, a man sat alone. His head rested on his hands and his legs were crossed casually. He was staring at a row of large television screens that took up an entire wall. In the background he could hear the ticking and grinding of the large, metal gears he had grown so accustomed to. On the screen, an endless video looped played over and over. It showed two young boys, both with dark, raven hair and similar builds.

The man with the orange and black mask chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "So you haven't given up on your search for _me_, have you, Robin?" His eye zeroed in on the masked teenager, and he paused that screen, a small smile growing on his face.

He then looked to the next screen. It showed a blue eyed boy with various cuts and bruises decorating his pale face. The tape from his spy bot showed the teenager being held captive by three men, one of which was holding a knife to the boy's throat. Just as the man slashed the point towards the child's neck, it went right through. Not only that, but the dark haired boy actually phased through the man's hands that were holding him.

The tape skipped ahead a few minutes. It showed the same blue eyed boy vanish into thin air. The man in the mask leaned forward, interest dancing in his one, gray eye. He froze the tape on a zoomed in picture of the blue eyed child and sat back, his left hand placed against his chin in thought.

"Interesting," Slade Wilson murmured under his breath. "Very interesting."

--

Phantom continued to run, even though he was tired and panting for breath. He didn't know if he was still being followed, but he sure wasn't going to stop to find out. He wove his way through the citizens of Jump, barely noticing that he ran _through_ some of them when he got too close.

The boy happened to glance to his left, and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. He was staring at yet another store front window, except, something had to be wrong with this one. _That can't be right. _Phantom shook his head, mouth hanging open. His reflection wasn't there. Everything else was there, but him!

Phantom waved a hand, but saw nothing in the window. It was like he was … invisible. But that couldn't be right, could it?

The boy gasped in surprise when a man in a suit crashed into him, throwing both of them to the ground. The man rubbed his head, looking confused. He searched for what he could have possibly run into, but saw nothing.

"Well, that was weird," the business man muttered, picking himself up. "Running into invisible things now," he said, chuckling and shaking his head. He hurried on down the street, leaving a wide eyed Phantom behind.

_He didn't see me! He didn't see me! Oh my god, I am invisible! _The teenager jumped back to his feet, waving his arms frantically in front of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his reflection. He saw nothing, only the people around him walking, oblivious to his dilemma.

_I want to be visible! I want to be visible!_ He shouted in his mind. Just like magic, he shimmered into visibility, as if he'd been standing there the entire time. The boy stared at his reflection, a hand clutching his heaving chest.

As he stared, a horrible realization came to his mind, and he gasped. He was a freak. No one would help him if they found out he had powers, and he couldn't hide them for long. He was on his own. Phantom turned away from his reflection. Keeping his head down, he trudged through the crowds, having no destination in mind.

ML: So yeah, a little dramatic I know but necessary. *whistles* I said Slade's full name, ladi-da-di-da. And he found out about Phantom. Oh, scary ominous music. Yeah, I just liked writing the part about Red hair, Nasal voice and Brooklyn. Their titles were funny. And now, Robin is interested in Phantom, along with Slade. Phantom learns he's got powers of some sort, and three bad guys just got their butts handed to them. All in all, a productive chapter I must say.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

Chapter 4

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

"Friend Robin, what is it we are searching for again?" Starfire asked through the Titans communicator, as she flew through the air over Jump City.

"I told you, Star," Robin answered, crouched on the top of a building. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his masked eyes. It was late, and he hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours. "It's a who, not a what. And_ he_ is a kid a little younger than me, possibly. He's got black hair, blue eyes, and he's pretty beat up. Trust me, you'll know him when you see him."

"Uh, dude," Beast Boy interjected, dropping from the sky as a hawk to land on the roof of a building. "If he's invisible, how're we gonna see him?"

"Perhaps he is un-invisible?" Star suggested.

"Even if he's not, I'll be able to sense him," Raven intoned from the passenger's seat in the T-car.

"And if I get close to him, my eye will be able to pick him up," Cyborg added, yanking the wheel to the left to navigate a tight turn.

"Oh," BB said.

Robin sighed and flipped off his communicator before sticking it back in his belt. He and his team had been searching the streets for hours and hadn't found a thing. And the sun had gone down twenty minutes ago. _Of course you didn't find anything! _Robin shouted furiously in his mind. _You're trying to find an invisible kid. He could be anywhere. _

The teenager sighed and stood up. As he did, something glowing caught his eye. He spun around just in time to see a tall, muscular figure disappear into the shadows. "Slade," Robin growled and took off after the figure.

The shadow had jumped to the next building. Robin followed without hesitation, though a part of him screamed that this was a bad idea. Chasing after Slade alone had always ended badly. Still running, Robin reached a hand for his communicator, but stopped inches from it.

If this was Slade, _he_ was going to be the one to bring him down, once and for all.

The figure leapt powerfully to the next building, almost seeming to float through the air, the moon casting his shadow on the streets below. Robin jumped after him, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a feral snarl. _It has to be Slade, it has to be._ He pumped his arms faster as he ran, mere feet behind the large figure. As Robin got closer, he could see the figure was too big to be Slade and he seemed to be … glowing faintly.

_If that's not Slade, then, who is it?_ Robin frowned. "Hey, you, stop!" he shouted, but the figure kept going, not even slowing for a second. "Stop!" Robin yelled one more time, but once again, he was ignored. The teen scowled, reaching into his utility belt. He pulled out two bird a'rangs, and as he leapt to the next rooftop, he threw them with all his might.

They soared through the air, and were about to collide with the figure's back, but the projectiles sailed uselessly through him. Robin faltered at the sight, but recovered and continued to chase the figure – that was actually flying instead of running.

Robin snarled when the figure began to increase the distance between them. The teenager pulled out a small exploding disk, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He threw it with all his might, and grinned when it collided with the figure's back, exploding in a mighty flash of light.

The figure fell from the sky and crashed to the gravel covered roof, crying out in pain. Robin landed on the roof about ten feet away from the figure as he staggered unsteadily back to his feet. The boy didn't give him time to recover and dove forward, colliding hard with the man's midsection.

The two fell to the ground in a heap, with Robin on top. The boy pulled his fist back to punch the being in the face, but the man placed his feet into the boy's stomach and kicked him into the air. Robin flipped backwards, but managed to land on his feet, hands up at the ready.

Just as the figure stood back up, the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone down on the two combatants. Robin blanched at the sight of the _thing_ before him. This was most definitely not Slade.

The being had to be over seven feet tall with silver, metallic looking skin. His hair was a brilliant, flaming green in the shape of a Mohawk, along with a fiery goatee. Robin looked closer and could see lights and lines trailing up the being's forearms.

_What in the name of god is that thing? _The boy stared with wide eyes as the … thing's green gaze zeroed in on him and it smiled evilly.

"Well, this is unexpected." The thing chuckled, its deep voice rumbling out of its chest like rolling thunder.

"What are you?" Robin whispered, unable to move under the thing's penetrating stare.

The metal covered thing grinned even wider and it took a step forward. "I am Skulker. The Greatest Hunter in the Ghost zone!" the robot shouted, raising his hands above his head.

Robin stared at him, eyebrows scrunched together. _Ghost zone? What is he talking about? _The masked teenager slowly pulled out his bo-staff, and extended it in the same manner, never taking his eyes off of Skulker. Something told him that this being was dangerous.

He was proven right when Skulker caught sight of his staff, and chuckled again. "Plasmius told me not to hurt the whelp. But he said nothing about you." As he spoke, a large, glowing knife extended from his forearm. "Hopefully you're more of a challenge than you appear."

Robin scowled at the sharp machete and took a defensive stance, staff held rigidly out in front of him. "You'll find I'm full of surprises," he snarled, and leapt at Skulker with a shout of anger. He slammed his staff down, aiming for the being's fiery head. But, his arms were jolted to a stop, and Robin's eyes widened in shock.

Skulker had blocked him easily with the glowing blade and was holding the boy back just as easily. Skulker took advantage of the teenager's shock as he sliced down with the machete, cutting the metal staff in half.

Robin yelped and ducked the being's next swipe by rolling across the roof. The remains of his staff fell from his hands and bounced into the darkness. He came back up on one knee and threw an exploding disk at the advancing Skulker.

Like before, a bright explosion lit up the night, temporarily blinding the Boy Wonder. He covered his eyes with his left arm until the smoke settled, revealing an unharmed Skulker. "How-?" the boy was cut off when Skulker flew into the air, slicing down at his head.

Robin dodged the attack by flipping backwards into the air. But before he could gain his footing, something hit him directly in the gut, knocking the breath from him. He landed on his back and skidded across the roof, crying out in pain.

_Okay, that's getting annoying. How did my disks miss again? _Robin thought, getting slowly back to his feet. Skulker laughed as two guns mounted on his shoulders began to charge up, glowing a fierce green. Robin's eyes widened. _I have to say, I didn't expect that. _

"Disappointing. The whelp puts up much better fights than you," Skulker said, shaking his head.

Robin glared at Skulker and threw another bird-a-rang at him. The robot laughed and phased through the attack, watching as the weapon spun away into the darkness. The Boy Wonder stared after it, grinning as Skulker shifted his eyes away from the device. _C'mon. Keep your eyes on me, bucket head. _The boy thought, as the weapon flew back towards the robotic man.

The bird-a-rang slammed into the back of Skulker's head, just as the man fired at Robin. The teenager easily dodged the shot and dove towards Skulker. He rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach, pushing him backwards.

Skulker cried out, his back slamming into the edge of the roof. Robin charged at him again, delivering a roundhouse kick to Skulker's chin. The robot's head snapped back, and he toppled over the roof.

Robin stared after him, panting slightly. _Wait, that was almost too easy. _He crept towards the spot Skulker had disappeared in, warily raising his fists in front of his body. The only warning Robin had of an attack was the sudden sound of jet engines. He ducked, and Skulker flew up in front of him, the guns on his shoulders charging up again.

Skulker shot several green blasts at Robin, and the Boy Wonder dodged them all, backing steadily towards the edge of the roof. Robin looked between the ground below and Skulker high above him.

_Ok, time for Plan B. _Robin stepped backwards off the edge of the roof, landing lightly on the fire escape below. He looked up in time to see twin blasts of flaming energy screech over his head. _Good thing I knew this was here_, the boy thought in relief, thundering down the steps as fast as he could.

He didn't get far. The moment his booted feet hit the second landing, Skulker phased _out of_ the wall on Robin's left and collided with the young man. The two combatants tumbled over the edge of the fire escape and spiraled towards the alley three stories below. Robin managed to kick the robotic away, but was unable to get his feet underneath him before he hit the sidewalk, hard on his side.

The boy cried out and rolled onto his back, gasping as sharp pains lanced through his chest and ribs. He was able to make out Skulker floating above him through the tears stinging his eyes, and he groaned. _I've got to get up. _His arms couldn't support his weight, and he ended up trembling on his hands and knees.

Robin gasped as he felt a strong hand grip his throat, lifting him off the ground. Before he could fight back, he was slammed into the brick wall behind him, causing his vision to spin and blacken. "Pathetic," Skulker chuckled in the masked teen's face. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

Robin glared at him and kicked out at the robot's gut, but his feet bounced uselessly off hard metal. "Let go," Robin snarled to the man who was crushing his wind pipe with ease. Skulker squeezed tighter and black spots began to appear across Robin's vision.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do." Skulker grinned at the gasping boy. Just as he was about to snap the teenager's neck, a furious voice exploded in his ear, via the small communicator he always had with him.

"Skulker! What are you doing?! I sent you to Jump to search for Daniel, not to fight some boy." Vlad Plasmius growled from his Wisconsin home. He glared with burning red eyes at the screen in his lab. He had seen the entire fight, and he was not pleased.

"Uh, sir," Skulker stammered, dropping the Boy Wonder in his surprise. Robin landed on his knees, a hand wrapped around his sore throat as he gasped and coughed for breath. "I was searching for him, sir, but this boy attacked me-"

"I don't care who attacked who, Skulker," Plasmius interrupted furiously. "It's been two days since Daniel got away and I've tracked his location to this city. He has to be here. And you need to find him. His memory will return gradually if he's left alone too long, and I must find him before that happens."

Skulker rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. I will return to my search now."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I already have the vultures there and you can meet up with them if you please. Call me the moment you locate Daniel. Is that clear, Skulker?"

"Yes, Plasmius," Skulker muttered, lifting his heavy metal body into the air. He cast one last look at the masked teenager before flying off into the dark sky. Robin watched him go, still clutching his stinging throat with a gloved hand.

_What just happened? Why did he leave? And who the heck is Plasmius? _The boy stumbled to his feet, leaning a hand against the wall, questions assaulting his mind. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when his communicator crackled to life followed by Cyborg's voice.

"Yo, Robin! We found him, we found the kid. He just went into a warehouse on 3rd Street. Looks like there's some sort of party going on or something."

Robin pulled his communicator out and barked into it, his voice rough from his near strangling. "What was that, Cyborg?"

The half-robot faltered at his leader's gruff tone, but quickly recovered. "Uh, that kid we're looking for, we found him. He's in a warehouse on 3rd. The others are already there, but it looks like there's a party or something going on."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Robin said and terminated the connection. Luckily, 3rd street was only a block away from his position, so it wouldn't take long to get there. Robin glared spitefully at the spot where Skulker had been standing. That had been way too close for comfort.

_When I find Skulker again, I'm gonna beat the answers out of him. There's no way that I'm going to let him waltz around Jump. _Robin vowed, and took off at a sprint towards his waiting team.

--

_What am I doing here? _Phantom thought as he slunk his way through the swaying bodies of teenagers he didn't know, dancing to pounding rave music. Techno lights flashed in green, orange, red and blue, so bright, Phantom had to shield his sensitive eyes at times.

It hadn't been that hard to sneak into the 'party'. All he had to do was walk through the front door while acting cool. Oddly enough, it had been surprisingly hard to do that. Apparently, he was pretty clumsy. He'd almost tripped three times walking up to the front door.

But the bouncer had waved him on through, a stoned smile dancing on his face.

Phantom stared uneasily at the dancing teenagers around him. Most of them were basically half-naked, with glowing necklaces wrapped around their wrists and waists. He felt severely out of place. This entire thing felt alien to him. He didn't know how to react to the people around him. So he just stood in the middle of the room, looking around, feeling awkward.

"Hey, doll." A girl with spiky black and purple hair giggled, leaning on Phantom's shoulder heavily. "How's about a dance, cutie?" she slurred, the stink of alcohol on her breath.

"Uh, no, that's okay," the boy stuttered. He pushed the girl gently away from him, and continued on, ignoring her frantic calls to come back. He finally managed to escape the most crowded parts of the room and came to a slightly less populated dance floor. The people here swayed slowly; the music much softer. Phantom looked around, squinting his eyes to adjust them to the dim lighting. He noticed a mass of couples making out in the shadows.

The boy felt his cheeks burn red, and he looked away quickly. He was definitely not used to situations like this.

Phantom's stomach growled suddenly, reminding him of why he came into the building in the first place. He had no idea when the last time he ate was, but he felt on the verge of collapse. His icy blue eyes scanned the dancing bodies, coming to rest on a table stacked with chips, drinks, and peanuts. Phantom's mouth began to water, and he walked towards the food, almost in a daze.

Just before he reached the table (that he swore was glowing with a holy light) somebody slid in front of him. "Um, can I help you?" Phantom asked, eyeing the short, green haired and skinned boy before him. He couldn't remember anything about his past, but he was sure he'd never seen a green skinned person with elf ears before in his life.

The green kid smiled and said, in a high-pitched voice, "Yeah, I was wonderin' if you could tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Uh, I don't know," Phantom said, staring at the food table again with longing eyes. "Maybe over there." He waved his arms in a random direction and stepped around the shorter boy to stand in front of the food. His blue eyes became wide and drool formed in his mouth. He was so hungry. His stomach rumbled again as if to prove his point and he touched it lightly.

_Don't worry stomach, you'll be full soon. _He cooed to his poor grumbling innards.

The boy reached a shaking hand out to grab a finger sandwich, but a dark energy suddenly incased his hand, freezing it in place. "What the-?" he yelped in surprise, spinning around to find the source of the frightening black energy.

As he turned, Phantom slammed his head into hard metal, and he reeled backwards in surprise. The boy stared up at the humongous metal teen before him. Half of his face was made of metal, complete with a glowing red eye, while the other half was normal.

Trembling, Phantom backed away, barely realizing that his hand had been released from the strange, dark energy. "Wh- who are yo- you?" the boy stammered, backing up into a brick column.

Two other people joined the robotic teen: a girl with a dark, blue hood pulled up, covering her face. And another girl with bright red hair and orange skin, clad in a purple outfit. "You're gonna have to come with us," the metal teenager said, just as the green skinned kid appeared beside the others.

Phantom stared at them with wide, frightened eyes. His fight or flight syndrome began to kick in as sweat formed on his forehead.

"Please, do not be frightened," the girl with orange skin said, her large, green eyes sympathetic. "We wish you no harm."

There was something about her voice that made Phantom relax a little bit. But he tensed up again when another teenager came to stand at the front of the group. It was the kid from the alley. And, boy, did he look angry. Phantom stared at his masked face and began to shake. These people couldn't want to help him if they were with the spiky haired boy. It had to be a trick.

"No, get away from me!" Phantom yelled as he turned, and fled from the group of odd teenagers.

"Titans Go!" the masked teen shouted, and Phantom panicked as he heard the others give chase. He ran for the deepest throng of swaying and dancing teenagers, keeping his head down as he practically dove into the fray.

The blue eyed boy plowed his way towards the exit, his heart hammering in his chest. _I've gotta get out of here! _He thought, frantically ducking around a girl and a guy dressed in similar punk, Goth outfits. Phantom ran faster when he heard shouts erupt behind him.

"Hey!"

"Yo, watch it jerk!"

"Watch where you're going, tin man!"

_Why can't they just leave me alone? _Phantom scowled as he slid, on his knees, underneath the DJ table. He hoped that the rest of his life wasn't like this, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Phantom came out on the other side and leapt back to his feet, sprinting towards the exit that was now in sight. He grinned in triumph and sped up, but just before he made it outside, a loud voice shouted,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A wall of black energy appeared, covering the doorway completely. Phantom slid to a stop, shock clear on his pale face. "Nowhere to run, kid," the masked boy called as the others in his group gathered around, blocking Phantom's other exits. "We just want to talk."

_Maybe they do just want to talk, _Phantom thought, staring at them with scared eyes. They hadn't done anything to hurt him … maybe they did just want to help. The boy flinched when the orange skinned girl flew into the air, her hands glowing a fluorescent green. _And then again, maybe not. _Phantom corrected himself.

He stared at her for a moment, transfixed by her dancing, green energy. He felt something stir in the back of his mind and a picture flashed across the back of his eyes. He saw the boy, Daniel, floating in the air, very much like the girl, with fists glowing green.

Phantom blinked and the image disappeared, leaving him with a dull ache in the center of his forehead. He groaned and leaned forward, his hands on his knees, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. The boy looked up at his attackers, not wanting to let his guard down around them. As Phantom did, he realized the girl wasn't the only one who looked dangerous. The green skinned boy had just _transformed _into a green wolf and he was growling threateningly.

_Did he just- how is that- what the hell is going on?_ Phantom backed away from the snarling animal, flinching when he saw the other girl in the group raise her hands, now incased in dark energy. The same energy that was blocking the door, and his only escape.

Phantom pressed his back against the wall, his hands trembling. These people looked like they were going to kill him!

Just when the boy thought he was doomed to be captured, or worse, the tingling sensation that he felt before in the alley overcame his body. _What now?_ Phantom thought before falling backwards through the brick wall he was pressed up against.

He landed on the other side of the wall, sending up a puff of dirt as he desperately gasped for breath. The boy rolled onto his stomach, staring around in shock. _Did I just phase through …?_ He shook the thought away and jumped back to his feet, sprinting off into the night. _I'm going to need serious counseling after this is over. _

--

The Teen Titans stared at the spot where the boy had disappeared through the wall. Each of their mouths was open and their eyes wide (excluding Raven, of course) when Beast Boy spoke up, "Dude! That was so cool! How'd he do that?"

Robin recovered first and shook his head dully. "I don't know." The group of super heroes noticed that the pounding music had stopped and everyone in the club was staring at them with obvious distaste.

"Uh, we'll just be going now," Cyborg spoke for the team and the five dashed outside. The blue eyed boy was nowhere to be seen and not even Cy's robotic eye could pick up where he'd gone. Robin snarled and slammed his fist against the brick wall of the warehouse.

"We almost had him!" he shouted, his anger at the night's events bubbling over. He was frustrated that the kid had gotten away for the second time, but he was even angrier that he'd gotten his butt kicked by Skulker as well. "How did he get away?"

The team stared at their leader uneasily. They knew when Robin got like that, something was bothering him. It couldn't be just loosing the blue eyed boy. "Robin, man," Cyborg started, being elected the speaker for the group. "Why is it so important we find this kid? I mean, obviously he's a Meta, but why is it such a big deal?"

Robin turned his back on his team, clenching his jaw tightly to keep from shouting out in pure rage. He didn't want to take out his frustrations on them, but he was extremely close to doing so. He sighed and said, still turned away from his friends. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just frustrated."

He felt a hand touch him lightly on the shoulder, followed by Starfire's quiet voice. "It is okay, Robin. We understand, and we will follow your leadership no matter what. But we must know, why do we need to find the boy who can fall through walls?"

Robin stiffened, a look of dawning comprehension coming across his face. _Fall through walls. Through the wall … through the wall! _His mind flashed back to the fight with Skulker. He remembered how the robot body checked him from the side after he flew _out of _the wall. And how he had phased through every weapon Robin had thrown at him.

The dark haired boy had just escaped by falling through the wall. "They have to be connected," Robin thought out loud, a gleam of triumph shining in his eyes.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, looking to Cy for support. "Who is connected?"

Robin turned around to look at the team, his face set in determination. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to find the kid." He spun back around, about to take off in his search, but Raven's monotonous voice halted his body.

"Robin, I sensed that the boy was very confused and scared. He was afraid of us, but mostly afraid of you. I don't think chasing after him is going to help change his view of us."

Robin winced at Raven's statement, but hid his discomfort by running a hand through his hair. "He might need our help. And he's going to get it, whether he wants it or not. Once we catch him we can explain the situation, but we can't do that if we can't find him." He narrowed his eyes pointedly at his team when they didn't move.

They all shared a glance before Starfire took off into the air, Beast Boy following as a hawk. Cyborg and Raven went to the T-car, leaving Robin alone. The teenager scowled fiercely at the ground and snarled, taking off at a sprint into the heart of the city. This day was just going from bad to worse.

ML: *nervous chuckle* So, yeah. Skulk-y came into this one. When I first wrote it, Robin actually fought Slade, but then I was like, 'Hey wait a minute! Where are all the DP characters!?" So I scrapped the entire beginning and started over with Skulker. That was annoying. But, yep there was a lot of the Teen Titans in this one. I'm trying to not just focus on Danny and Robin (even though they are my fav's!) and get the other Titan's in the mix too.

Oh, one more thing. There's a poll on my profile that I would like some feedback to. It involves a possible Phantom times someone pairing. So if you want one you gotta tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 5

The boy was panting so hard his throat felt raw and achy from his heaving breaths. His ratty sneakers splashed through puddle after puddle of grimy water, but he didn't stop to think over how nasty he felt. Phantom's blue eyes frantically scanned the dark streets, and he slid to a stop in an alleyway between two buildings.

He leaned his hands on his knees and dry heaved. If he had anything in his stomach, he was sure he would have thrown it up. Phantom whimpered, sliding down the brick wall to sit on his bottom beside a trashcan, his knees pulled up to his chest.

His breathing soon returned to normal, and he closed his tired eyes. _Why can't everyone just leave me alone? _He didn't know who those strange teenagers were, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. It was pure luck that he'd been able to get away unscathed … which reminded him.

Phantom opened his eyes and stared intently at his palms. _So I can turn invisible, and walk through stuff? What am I, some kind of ghost? _The boy shook away the absurd thought, closing his eyes once more.

His head was aching again and not a dull throb either, but a whirlwind of endless torture spinning through his skull. It seemed to only happen when he tried to remember his past. A sharp twinge of pain shot through his forehead and he winced, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"_Danny, we're your best friends. You can always count on us." _the voice of a young girl said, compassion filling her every word_. _

"_Yeah, dude, we're here for you." _another voice added. This one was a boy. He sounded like he was smiling.

"_I know guys. And I want you to know, you can count on me too." _It was Phantom's voice, a little more care-free, and younger, but still his voice_._

Phantom shook his head quickly and the voices faded away, leaving him alone in the silent and deserted alley. _Great. Now I'm hearing voices, _he thought, clenching his eyes shut tighter. He dug his fists into his forehead, dropping his head onto his knees. His head felt like it was going to explode. The boy shivered as a cold chill suddenly ran down his spine. He opened his eyes to see a blue mist of air escaping between his lips.

"Whoa." he gasped, causing more mist to flow from his mouth. He stiffened when he caught sight of something glowing land on the roof above him. Actually … it was three somethings. Curiously, Phantom crawled behind a trashcan to gain a better view of the green things, the pounding in his head momentarily forgotten. The flow of mist finally stopped coming from his mouth as he moved closer.

"I can't believe the boss sent us out here," one of the things groaned, in a rough voice. Phantom peered up at him in confusion. It was a bird. A talking, glowing bird.

_What is wrong with the city? _The boy thought, watching the odd birds curiously. _I'm pretty sure that isn't natural._

"Vheh, we've been searching for vree hours and found nothing," another bird complained. His voice sounded weird. It held a thick accent that Phantom couldn't identify.

"You think Plasmius was wrong about the kid being here?" vulture number 3 asked, rubbing a wing across his beak.

Phantom's eyes went even wider when he heard the name. _Plasmius! That's that guy with the spiky hair from my dream! He's real?… And if he's real, then that must mean that kid, Daniel, is real too. _His heart began to pound quickly in his chest, the sound resonating loudly in his ears. This was crazy. That guy was a flippin' psycho, and he existed! The boy forced himself to pay attention to the bird's conversation, hoping to gain some information on this Plasmius. _If I can find out about this guy, then maybe, I can figure out what happened to Daniel._

"He seemed pretty sure that he was," bird number 1 answered, sounding tired.

"But we haven't found a thing," vulture number 3 protested angrily. "If the kid's here, you think we'd have found something by now!"

"Vwell, the fancy pants ghost-boy is pretty good vhat hiding," vulture 2 interjected, and Phantom tilted his head to the side.

_Ghost-boy? What are they talking about? _He crept closer to the conversing birds, but kept far enough away that he could run if necessary.

"I say we take a break. Plasmius won't know, and we've been looking for a long time. We deserve a rest. And, anyway, Skulker is here now. He can look for us." bird 1 said and slumped into a comfortable position on the ledge of the building. The other birds nodded in agreement and sat down beside him.

Phantom watched them for a few more minutes, but they didn't say anything else. He stared at them for several more minutes, but they didn't move. They just sat there, staring into space. Maybe that was a "ghost's" equivalent to sleeping? It was either that or they were dead … well, dead-er.

_Apparently, they kinda suck at finding things, _he thought as he slunk deeper into the alley. He came out on a different street and headed in a random direction, his feet dragging heavily across the sidewalk.

He ran a hand through his scraggly hair, thoughtfully. _So, Plasmius is a real person. And he's got talking birds working for him, looking for a … fancy pants ghost-boy? _The thought actually made him stop in his tracks, and he blinked a couple of times.

"Wow, I've got a really weird life," he muttered and started walking again. _I wonder if that kid they're looking for is Daniel. If Plasmius is real, then Daniel has to be. And, if that is who they're looking for, then that means, he's a ghost ... or something. _

This was just too strange to even contemplate. And yet, he was doing it. And it sort of made sense … in a really odd way. So, did that mean that ghosts did exist in this city? "I guess there are weirder things. Heh, look at me." He attempted at humor to calm his shaken nerves.

It didn't work.

Phantom sighed, sitting down at a bus stop to rest. He was so tired and hungry. He didn't know how he was even still awake. The boy placed his head in his hands, his body drooping forward. Now that his original plan of getting food was ruined, what was he going to do? His stomach grumbled loudly and a stab of pain ran through his abdomen.

"It sounds like you're hungry, young man."

Phantom jerked his head up at the sound, a small shiver of fear dancing down his spine. The voice was smooth and seductive, but held a hard edge to it. It was both frightening, and calming at the same time.

The boy looked to the other end of the bench and saw the speaker. It appeared to be a man, dressed in a long trench coat and a wide brimmed hat pulled down low over his face. To complete the ensemble, the man had a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. Even under the thick coat, the boy could see that the man was very muscular, his chest almost as thick around as a tree trunk. He was obviously in great shape.

The only thing Phantom could see of the man's face was one gray eye that glared back out at him from the darkness. The boy shivered as the sharp eye locked onto his dirty face.

"E-excuse me?" Phantom stuttered, staring uneasily at the man. There just seemed to be an air of danger about him. And the feeling did not only pertain to his shady outfit. Phantom scooted back a little, increasing the space between him and the man.

The man chuckled and gestured at the boy. "I heard your stomach from here. You must be hungry."

Phantom placed a hand lightly against his midsection and shook his head. "I'm not-" His stomach interrupted him by gurgling obnoxiously. The boy's cheeks flushed red, and he cleared his throat. "Well, uh, maybe just a little."

The man seemed to smile, and he reached a hand into his pocket. Phantom instinctively stiffened. If it really came to it, he was almost sure he'd be able to outrun the guy. _Maybe I could even turn invisible_. After a moment of tense silence, the man pulled out a handful of green bills and stared at them thoughtfully.

The teenager's eyes zeroed in on the cash and his mouth opened slightly. Money equaled food, and food equaled not dying. _Should I just grab it and run? This guy sounds kinda old. I think I could get a good head start, maybe. _

"Here, this might help," the man said and held out the money in a large gloved hand.

Phantom smiled and reached out to grab it, but stopped just before he could. Something didn't feel right about this. Phantom didn't feel right about taking money that wasn't his. "I-I can't take that, sir," he muttered, looking away. "I really can't accept it."

The man paused, looking as if he were going to object. But after seeing the boy's determined expression, he shrugged and put the money away. The two sat in silence, Phantom shifting nervously, and the nameless man lounging calmly.

Suddenly, the man turned to Phantom and asked, "I know this is none of my business, but, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Phantom looked away from the strange one-eyed man's gaze and shrugged dejectedly. He wasn't sure if he should tell the truth, or make up a lie. After a moment, he decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. The man hadn't moved to attack him yet and his question wasn't too prying. And besides, it wasn't like this guy knew who Phantom was, or would ever see him again, anyway.

What could it hurt?

"I don't have a home," the boy muttered, staring hard at the ground. Unknowingly, his eyes flashed a bright green, but the glow faded away along with his anger. He sighed and looked over at the man. "I didn't catch your name."

"I don't believe I gave it to you," the man said, and Phantom could have sworn he was smirking. "Wilson. And yours?"

"Phantom," the teenager said after a pause. He hoped Wilson wouldn't say anything about the strangeness of his temporary name, but the man only nodded.

"Even if you have no home, surely your family is worried about you," Wilson said persistently, his odd voice sending shivers down the boy's spine. It was that creepy.

Phantom sighed, staring back down at the ground. "Somehow, I doubt it," he whispered, feeling depression press down on him. He didn't even know if he had a family._ Like I'm gonna tell a complete stranger that._ He had revealed enough information about himself already.

"You don't have any family." Wilson said, more of a statement than a question. Phantom just shrugged sadly. _I don't have anything to say to that_. He glanced at Wilson out of the corner of his eye and saw the man nodding thoughtfully.

Wilson shocked the boy with his next statement. "Neither do I."

Phantom stared at him, sympathy aching through his chest. "I-I'm sorry, Wilson," the teenager said quietly.

The man waved him off. "The past is the past. You can't change it." He stared directly at Phantom with his one eye and said, his voice becoming deathly serious, "It's the future that matters."

"Uh, yeah," Phantom said slowly, nodding his head. "That actually … makes a lot of sense." The boy gasped as a loud explosion ripped through the air, sounding nearby. He jumped to his feet, along with Wilson, and stared down the street at a large building – possibly a bank – with its front door blown open.

"What's going on?" Phantom asked. He saw several dark clothed figures enter the building through the broken down door, leaping over pieces of ruble with ease. "Wilson?" he asked again when he didn't receive an answer. The boy turned to find that the man was no longer beside him. Actually, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Huh, wonder where he went," the teenager mumbled, before looking back at the bank. When the alarm began to sound, it hit him. Those men were breaking in. They were going to steal whatever was inside. Phantom scowled. _I can't let them do that. _

He took a step forward, but stopped immediately after. _Wait, _I'm_ going to stop them? What am I thinking? _Where had that thought even come from? It was like a reaction. Like an automatic thought, but why would he react like that? He glanced up and down the deserted street, frowning heavily.

If he didn't do something, nobody would. And he couldn't just stand there and let them break the law. Taking a shuddering breath, the boy ran towards the broken-in bank, wondering what in the world he was doing.

--

Beast Boy was tired. No, scratch that, he was exhausted. The small, green changeling was practically flying asleep. BB yawned, coming to a rest on the roof of a building. He leaned heavily on the side of it, rubbing his red eyes.

"Robin, I haven't found anything," Beast Boy mumbled tiredly into his communicator. He hoped that his leader would finally take the hint that they weren't going to find the kid tonight and that they could go home.

"Well, keep looking. He's got to be here somewhere," Robin answered gruffly, causing the changeling's ears to droop.

BB sighed, changing into a dog form to shake himself awake, ears flopping back and forth quickly. He changed back to normal, his hair ruffled slightly. The young boy groaned and leaned over the side of the building. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. There was the guy! _No way!_

He was talking to someone dressed in a totally shady outfit. The Titan thought he looked familiar, but couldn't remember from where. BB leaned closer and was just about to swoop down there, when a loud explosion sounded off to his right. BB squeaked in surprise and looked down the street at the bank. Somebody was breaking in. He glanced back at the blue eyed boy and then to the bank, indecision clear in his eyes.

"Guys, there's a break-in at the bank, on thirty-fourth," the changeling said into the communicator.

"On my way," Robin barked, and cut out.

"I will be there soon, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire added.

"BB, me and Rae will be a little late. We're on the other side of town," Cyborg announced as he turned the T-car around. "Think you can handle it without us?"

The changeling grinned. "Yeah, I think so." He looked back down at the street and saw the kid running … _towards_ the bank. "Whoa, what's he doing?" Beast Boy murmured, putting away his communicator before taking to the air as a hawk. He was planning on landing in front of the kid, but the mystery teenager moved surprisingly fast and was inside the bank before BB could even blink. The Titan followed him in, changing back into human form as he landed in a crouch on the linoleum floor that was covered in a layer dust and debris.

He coughed quietly when a puff of dust blew into his face, before sneezing loudly. Beast Boy covered his nose with his hands and ducked into the shadows. His wide eyes sought out the ones responsible for the break-in and when he found them, he gasped quietly. It was Slade-bots. A butt-load of Slade-bots.

"Oh no," BB squeaked. He couldn't take on that many by himself! Maybe Robin could, but Beast Boy knew he would not be able to do the same as his leader. "What am I gonna do?" the changeling whispered frantically, wishing he was as quick witted as his leader.

"Why don't you try shutting up," a quiet voice said, startling the young changeling. Beast Boy would have yelped, but a pair of hands wrapped around his mouth, smothering his cry of shock. "Hey, calm down. I really don't wanna die right now." BB recognized the voice as the kid from before, and he nodded quickly. The boy released him.

Beast Boy stepped back and examined the kid with a critical gaze. He was much taller than Beast Boy, but was almost just as skinny. He had black, grimy hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years, hanging down in his bright blue eyes. In fact, he appeared to have not bathed for just as long. The boy could have been around Robin's age and had that same intense air about him. _I wonder why he isn't running away from me now, _Beast Boy thought in confusion.

The last time he saw the guy, he ran away screaming at the top of his lungs. But now he appeared calmer, more in control of himself. "Uh, thanks," BB whispered. "But, ah, why aren't you running from me right now? Not that I'm complaining, but it's just kinda weird 'cause a second ago you were hiding from us and now you're-"

The kid interrupted him, "I don't completely trust you, but you're not really that threatening looking compared to that other guy. You know? The one with the mask." The dark haired teen shivered, and Beast Boy realized who he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean, Robin? Yeah I can understand that, but he's not a bad guy … and wait, did you just call me wimpy?"

The boy's eye twitched slightly. "You can talk really fast. Did you know that?"

Beast Boy grinned, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. Cy says that I could turn Mother Teresa into an ax murderer if I really tried. But, anyway, I'm Beast Boy." The changeling held out his hand.

"Phantom," the kid answered, but didn't take BB's outstretched hand. "No offense Beast Boy, but don't you think we should stop those guys from stealing?"

"Oh, right," BB said, peering around the stone column they were hiding behind. He could see the Slade-bots loading up leather bags with anything they could grab: money and even some diamonds and jewels. _That's weird. Slade doesn't steal, at least not from a bank. I wonder what he's up to. And I guess Robin was right about him. That's not good. _He turned back to Phantom and grinned. "You can phase through stuff, right?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "I guess. I can turn invisible too, I think … but I don't know how." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the changeling. "Why do you ask?"

Beast Boy held up his hands. "Calm down, dude. I was just making sure. But, you've got powers, right?" Phantom nodded. "So, you can create a diversion while I take out the bad guys."

Phantom frowned. "But I don't know how to use my … powers." He looked even more uncomfortable when he said the word 'powers.' It was as if he wasn't used to applying the description to himself.

"It's easy," BB said, running a hand through his hair. "Just do what I do. Think what you want to happen, and it'll happen."

The dark haired teenager scowled, but nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. _That's probably the most unhelpful thing I've heard all day. And, wait a minute! Why am I helping him? I could get myself killed to stop a couple robbers. I don't know why I came here in the first place, but I'm getting out of here._ Phantom shook his head. "I don't think I can help you, Beast Boy."

"Yeah, ya can," the smaller boy argued. "You just gotta believe in yourself." BB almost grinned at using the words Robin told him all the time.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Look, Beast Boy, that's cute an' all, but this is the real world. I can't just think really hard for something to happen, and it will." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Really, I gotta get out of here." He turned to leave, but BB grabbed his arm.

"Please, Phantom. I can't do this alone." Phantom tried to look away, but once he saw the kid's pleading gaze, he groaned. He couldn't just leave him here by himself. By the look of him, he'd get torn apart in a matter of seconds. And he could not have that on his conscience. Phantom was messed up enough as it was.

"Fine, fine," the dark haired teen relented, and Beast Boy grinned. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Got it," BB said and saluted. 

Phantom ignored him and concentrated on becoming invisible. _Think distraction. Distractions are usually … you know, distracted. _Phantom's gaze slid to Beast Boy, who looked like an excited kid on Christmas._ So, in other words, act like Beast Boy._ The teen tried for several more moments, but he didn't feel anything happen. "I … don't think it's working." Phantom grunted, still focusing on using his powers.

"Nah, but you'll get it. C'mon, dude. Focus!" BB said in what he thought was an encouraging tone, but was actually very annoying. Phantom glared at him before taking a deep, calming breath.

_Ok, just chill. He may be annoying, but he's got a point. Think about what you want and it'll come. _He scrunched his eyes shut, clenching his fists tightly. Phantom imagined himself turning invisible. He saw it happen in his minds eye and the next thing he knew, a strange tingling prickled all over his body.

BB gasped as Phantom disappeared before his very eyes. _That is so amazingly cool!_

"Did it work?" Phantom asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! That's awesome!" the changeling answered, excitedly bouncing in place. He glanced back out from behind the pillar and saw the Slade-bots still hard at work stealing stuff. "Go for it, dude. I'm right behind you." BB added with an inane grin.

Phantom sighed. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered, stepping out from behind the pillar. "Or everything."

Beast Boy felt the boy brush past him, and he turned to watch what would happen. Nothing changed at first. The robots continued to stuff the bags full of money, completely oblivious to the invisible teen sneaking steadily closer to them. Phantom nervously wrung his hands together, though he couldn't see them. _How should I get their attention? I wonder if I just shout … will that work?_ Phantom wet his lips. "Hey! Over here!"

The robots stopped, and looked around for the source of the voice. Phantom grinned slightly. _Heh, this is kinda … fun._ "Over here!" he shouted again, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. The bots all turned towards Phantom's voice, their backs facing Beast Boy. And that was all the distraction the changeling needed.

The boy leapt forward, transforming into a tiger as he sailed through the air. He landed on top of a robot and tore into it, ripping it to shreds. BB snarled aggressively, slashing at another. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phantom reappear and sling a strong, roundhouse punch at a robot's head.

Beast Boy leapt onto another robot and tore it apart just as easily as the first. As the Titan fought, he couldn't help but notice Phantom's furious fighting technique. He fought a lot like Robin – Phantom ducked under a robot's punch and came back up with a powerful uppercut of his own. BB winced – an angry Robin. _It's weird_, the Titan thought as he slashed his claws across a robot's chest, ripping metal and exposing wires. _Phantom doesn't even look like he knows what he's doing._

Phantom was attacking and defending like a pro, but the expression on his face said otherwise. He looked just as surprised as Beast Boy felt. A Slade-bot swung at Phantom, and the boy back flipped through the air, landing a few feet away in a strong stance. He charged at the bot, punching its head right off.

But another robot had snuck behind the dark haired boy and before BB could shout a warning, it grabbed Phantom around the throat. The teenager yelped and squirmed violently, trying to break free. But he froze and a moment later, he phased through the robots grip. He turned and kicked its legs out from under it, clobbering it as it fell.

Between the two of them, Phantom and Beast Boy managed to trash Slade's robots in a manner of ten minutes. Once the last bot had been reduced to a heap of rubble, BB changed back into his human form, breathing heavily. He glanced up to see Phantom doing the same across from him. He had a few minor cuts and scrapes, but he was all around okay.

"Dude," Beast Boy panted. "Have you ever fought before? You were amazing!"

The dark haired teen shook his head with a confused expression. "I don't know," he said slowly. He seemed to think about his answer before suddenly gasping in pain, clutching his forehead. Phantom fell to his knees, and BB ran over to his side.

"Whoa, dude! Phantom are you okay?!" The kid was moaning, holding his head with both hands as he curled into a fetal position. "Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" BB said frantically when Phantom's cries of agony became louder. Tears began to leak out of his blue eyes, but suddenly, he stopped writhing in pain and just sat there on the ground, his chest heaving up and down.

"P-Phantom?" Beast Boy whispered, touching the boy on the shoulder.

The boy's glazed eyes opened slowly, and he seemed to stare right through the green changeling. He moaned and rolled to the side, where he threw up. Beast Boy's face became even greener, and he turned away, his stomach churning uneasily. "It's alright, dude," BB said, patting the boy on the back.

Once he was through, Phantom turned back to Beast Boy, wiping his mouth on his grimy sleeve. "Sorry," he rasped, his eyes showing how much pain he was really in. "I didn't mean to."

Beast Boy shook his head quickly. "Nah, it's okay." He examined Phantom critically. "What just happened?"

Phantom looked away, his dull eyes staring at nothing in particular. He was about to answer when a new voice called out, "Friend Beast Boy. I have come to your assistance!" Phantom cringed at the new voice and scrambled backwards, attempting to stand up, but failing.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just Starfire," BB explained, though it did nothing to calm the sick-looking teen. "Over here, Star!"

The orange skinned girl flew up to Beast Boy, her green eyes round with worry. "Are you alright, friend?" Her gaze landed on Phantom, and her eyes widened even more. "It is the boy who can fall through walls!"

"Yeah, Star, just chill out." BB stood up and walked towards his teammate slowly. "He's really scared. You kinda need to be quiet."

"Oh, yes," the alien princess exclaimed. She floated over to Phantom, who had scooted his back up against a stone column. "It is alright. I will not harm you." She kneeled in front of Phantom, staring at him with her kind eyes. "I am Starfire," she said quietly.

As Phantom stared at her, his frightened expression went away. "P-Phantom," he whispered. "Are you with Beast Boy?"

The changeling came over when he heard his name, and he nodded. "Yep. We're part of the Teen Titans. There's three others in our team too. We're the good guys."

"Teen … Titans?" Phantom cocked his head to the side. He obviously hadn't heard of them before.

"Yeah, there's me, and Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. And Robin's our leader … you already met him."

The blue eyed teen nodded and shivered. Beast Boy couldn't really blame him for being afraid of Robin. He was pretty scary looking with that mask of his. _And not to mention he's always scowling and being all serious, all of the time. It's like he's gonna beat you up rather than save your life. _Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, smirking slightly. _Now that I think about it, Robin's just like Batman … not that I'd ever say that to his face. He'd murder me for sure!_

"Friend Beast Boy, perhaps we should call Robin."

"I'm already here, Star," Robin interrupted, appearing out of the darkness with his cape hanging around his shoulders. His masked eyes widened when he saw the destroyed robots and Starfire crouched in front of Phantom. "You found him." The Boy Wonder strode towards the two Titans and the cringing Phantom.

Phantom grabbed Beast Boy's sleeve and whispered hoarsely to him, "He's not going to, like, kill me, is he?"

"No way," BB said, watching as Robin came steadily closer. _At least I hope not, _the changeling added mentally.

Robin stopped so he was standing right beside Beast Boy, and he crossed his arm over his chest, examining Phantom. The blue eyed boy stared steadily back at Robin, anxiously clenching his hands into fists. Beast Boy had to admit, Robin looked angrier than usual. He kind of looked like he wanted to punch someone's face in.

"Did you find him, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but he kinda found me, I guess."

Robin nodded. "And he helped you stop the break in?"

"Yeah, you shoulda seen him, dude. He was crazy good. Almost like you." BB explained excitedly, waving his arms for emphasis.

Again, Robin nodded, his gaze never breaking from Phantom's blue eyes. Robin knelt down and extended his hand slowly. Phantom watched him wearily, not moving an inch. "I'm Robin," the teen murmured. "I don't think we were properly introduced before."

Phantom shook his head, but he didn't take Robin's outstretched hand. "I helped Beast Boy," the blue eyed teen whispered. He sighed and closed his eyes. And before anyone could stop him, he blinked out of visibility.

"Where'd he go?" Robin said, leaping to his feet. Starfire and Beast Boy stood beside him, looking around for the invisible boy.

"Phantom, don't go! We just wanna talk!" BB called, hoping to stop the other teen before he disappeared completely.

Just as Robin was about to shout out orders, a loud yelp of pain came from the entrance of the bank. The three Titans turned to see Cyborg and Raven standing over the unconscious form of Phantom. "Sorry," Cyborg said. "He just snuck up on me. It was a reflex!"

Raven turned to glare at the cybernetic teen. "Nice work, Cyborg," she said sarcastically. He grinned guiltily back at her.

Robin ran over to them, bending down to check Phantom's pulse. "It's alright, Cyborg. He's okay, just unconscious."

"Dude, what'd ya do to him?" Beast Boy exclaimed, spinning around to stare at his half-robot friend.

Cyborg glared at the changeling. "I didn't do nothing! The kid just snuck up on me. I thought he was one of the thieves, so I conked him on the head." He looked down at the ragged boy on the ground and frowned. "If I'd known it was him, I wouldn't have been so rough. The poor kid looks like he's in bad shape. What should we do with him, Rob?"

The Boy Wonder stood up. "Take him back to the tower. We can fix him up there and then get him to talk." He looked back over at the destroyed robots and shook his head. "Anyone that can fight like that could be dangerous."

"He doesn't look that dangerous to me," Raven droned, staring emotionlessly at her leader.

"Do you want to take that chance, Raven?" Robin shot back, keeping his tone clipped and level. The half-demon shrugged and turned to float out of the bank's ruined front doors. Starfire and Beast Boy followed after Cyborg picked up the unconscious Phantom.

Robin trailed after them a moment later, frowning heavily. Just as he exited the bank, a dark silhouette of a tall figure appeared out of the darkness. His one lone eye seemed to shine in the shadows. "This is becoming very intriguing," Slade murmured, watching as his young foes drove back to their silly, little tower. The man was always one to take advantage of opportunity the moment it arrived, and he had a feeling it had just shown itself.

"Perhaps I will try my luck once more," the mercenary drawled, sliding back into the darkness as he made his way to his new haunt. "As they say: third time's the charm."

ML: Oh yes the cheesy dramatic music has begun to play. I hope you guys liked it. And I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this so much! You have no idea how good it feels to hear your comments. They always make my day. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure about the Phantom pairing yet. The vast majority would like to see one, but I'm still not sure myself. I should have an answer for you guys next chapter. Heh heh, I'm so indecisive!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT. 


	6. Chapter 6

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 6

The boy was an … enigma, Raven decided. The half-demon stood beside Phantom's bed in the hospital wing of the T-tower. Robin had insisted that they strap the unconscious boy down, the same way he had been not too long ago, before he stormed off to his room in a flurry of anger.

Raven had rolled her eyes at the comment and muttered quietly, "If he can phase through walls, what exactly is the point?" No one had heard her of course, but she still felt the need to say something on "Phantom's" behalf.

The cloaked girl doubted he would hurt a fly … not that he could in his current state, but that was beside the point. The girl sighed quietly, feeling pity claw at her insides. There was a strong sense of confusion flowing from the boy, and because of her empathic abilities, she felt everything that he did. The few moments when she had been near him, while he was conscious, had caused her powers to do back flips. She had attempted to access his mind in the club, but all she had gotten were flashes of bright lights and a feeling of deep despair and confusion.

It had frightened her. She had never gotten that from someone before. Not even Robin.

"Man, Rae," Cyborg said, coming up behind the girl as he rubbed his neck. "I just feel so bad for hitting him. I mean look at him! It's like he was stuffed in a blinder set on chop."

Raven shook her head. "You couldn't have known it was him. It was only an accident."

"Yeah, I know," the half-robot muttered, turning to check Phantom's vitals. "But I still feel like a jerk."

"At least now you know what Robin feels like on a bad day," BB joked, as he changed back into human form from the kitten he had been a moment before. He chuckled at his own joke, but stopped when Raven and Cy only stared at him. "Um … ah, so how's he doing?"

Cyborg shrugged and read from the screen, "His vitals are strong. There's nothing really wrong with him. He's bruised and cut up, but physically he's okay. I think he's just exhausted. Who knows when he last slept, or ate for that matter."

Beast Boy winced and examined the sleeping teen. "When do ya think he'll wake up?"

"Dunno, could be hours. Could be days. We'll just have to wait and see."

The changeling nodded and yawned widely. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He walked past his two teammates and said over his shoulder, "If he wakes up, come tell me."

Raven watched him go before turning to Cyborg. "Why don't you take a break? I'll watch him until he wakes up."

"Thanks, Rae," Cy said and walked out the door. "Call me if you need anything." The moment Cyborg disappeared from sight, Raven looked back to the boy, a frown playing at the corners of her mouth. Phantom would moan and shift in his sleep every so often, his eyes moving wildly underneath his lids.

_He's having a nightmare, _the girl realized in sympathy. She ran a hand over the terrible burn marks across his temples, wondering what could have happened to the poor boy. Raven paused, mentally going over her options. She didn't really want to go into Phantom's mind. After the flashes she had received earlier, she wasn't too eager. But … it looked like he was suffering, and she might be able to help. Not to mention she would learn a little more about their new guest.

Raven sighed and floated into the air. She crossed her legs in the lotus position and began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion Zinthos …" In a flash of light, Raven's spirit form flew out of her body and immediately dove into Phantom's, much in the same way that she had done to Robin only a week before.

The girl gasped when she felt freezing cold assault her senses as she settled into Phantom's mind. Raven winced as splashes of memory already began to push its way into her own mind. Most of it was words. Blips of conversation appearing and disappearing in rapid succession, filling her head with a rush of voices.

"_No! Please stop, please!" a young voice whimpered. It sounded like Phantom. _

"_It's for your own good, boy," a much older voice reprimanded, sounding harsh. _

Raven tried to push some of the thoughts away, but they continued, coming faster and faster.

"_Sam, Tucker! Where are you?!" the same young male voice shouted, his voice sounding desperate. _

Raven clutched her head, the voices becoming too much.

"_Tell me where they are, Plasmius! If you've hurt them, I swear you'll wish you never met me!" _

_A dark chuckle followed that statement. "Oh please, child. You do get so dramatic. But since you asked so politely, I will tell you. They're fine. In fact, they were never in any danger in the first place. I just wanted to have a little chat with you. And this seemed the best way to do it." _

When Raven thought she could take no more, the voices stopped and the girl slowly opened her eyes. She immediately knew what she was seeing wasn't real; because the scene would flicker in and out of focus every so often. Raven was standing in a very messy room. Clothes were strewn across the floor and bed, practically pouring out of the dresser stuffed in the corner. She looked around at the posters stuck on the walls: Dumpty Humpty, NASA, and a small model rocket hanging from the ceiling.

After glancing at her surroundings, Raven looked at the sole occupant of the room. He was a tall, lanky teenager with dark hair and bright blue eyes. _That's Phantom, a clean Phantom, but it's still him. This must be his room. _

The boy was standing in the middle of the room, clutching a small, circular device that was red and silver in his hand. Phantom took a shuddering breath and pressed a button on the side. Instantly, a hologram of an older male jumped into life from the device. The man had long, silver hair pulled back into a pony tail with a matching goatee. His light blue eyes seemed to dance with wickedness as he began to speak in a deep, cultured voice.

"Hello, Daniel, if you're listening to this then that means you've become desperate. You have yet to find you're precious friends, and you are worried. Well, fear not, dear boy. I have the answer to your little mystery. But alas, to hear this answer you will have to pay me a visit. I think you'll know where to find me. Time is ticking, my boy. What are you waiting for?"

The hologram flicked out and the teen was left staring at the device. He clenched his hands into fists, a snarl appearing across his face. "That … that fruit loop," he muttered crossly. "He's got Sam and Tuck. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

The image faded out, leaving Raven standing alone in darkness. But before she could panic, another image appeared. This one showed a boy with stark white hair and glowing green eyes squaring off against an older man with blue skin and spiky, black hair.

"What do you mean?" the boy demanded furiously, his clenched fists beginning to glow an intense green. "What do you want, Plasmius?"

The older male, Plasmius, smirked showing sharp white fangs. "Oh, it's quite simple, my boy," he drawled in an infuriatingly familiar voice. He floated towards the boy who, in turn, backed away, a flash of fear appearing in his green eyes. "You have been a thorn in my side since the day I met you." His red eyes narrowed threateningly. "And I intend to remedy that unfortunate situation."

The boy appeared confused, but his expression quickly turned to anger. "Like hell you will!" he shouted and threw a green blast of energy at Plasmius from his palm. The man chuckled as he deftly dodged to the side, ducking past several more attacks with ease.

The teenager continued his angry assault, but not one attack managed to hit Plasmius, and the man quickly retaliated with two strong pink eye blasts of his own. The attack collided with the boy's stomach, and he was sent sprawling across the cold linoleum floor, gasping for breath. Before the boy could move, Plasmius hit him again. This time with a quick left hook that knocked the teen back to the ground.

Plasmius grinned evilly as the boy struggled to push his upper body off the floor, but his shaking arms wouldn't allow it, and he collapsed back to the ground. "W-why are you doing this?" the teen asked weakly, a dark bruise already forming across his cheek.

Plasmius knelt down on one knee and cupped the boy's chin in his gloved hand, smiling darkly. "Because it's for you own good. Trust me, you'll thank me when you wake up." With that sentence, the man sent a strong charge of sparking energy into the boy's body, causing him to scream out in agony. The teen's limbs jerked sporadically for a full minute. His eyes rolled up into his head before his body became still. He went limp, his head falling to the ground as he passed out.

This image faded away just like the first one, but this time another one didn't appear. Instead, the voices began to speak again. Becoming louder and louder with each passing second.

"_Where am I?"_

Raven gasped as flashes of blinding lights flooded her vision. Whites, reds, blues and yellows.

"_Who are you?" _

She felt metallic bonds tight around her wrists and ankles. She pulled at them, but they didn't budge. A sense of panic gripped her chest, and she resisted the urge to cry out. A fuzzy image of a man floated above her, but she couldn't make out who it was. He seemed to be smiling. Why?

" … _Who am I?" _

Confusion came next. It weighed down on her like a physical weight, and she began to gasp for breath. She couldn't remember who she was. What was her name? Why was she tied down?

"_Why does my head hurt so much?"_

Now her skull began to pound as she searched for the answers to her questions. But she found nothing. Her mind was a blank slate. There was just … nothing there.

"_Have to get away, have to get away."_

Where was she? The cold table she was lying on bit into her back, and she gasped, violently shivering. A sense of trepidation filled her, and she squirmed, attempting to break free of her bonds.

"_I'm lost. I've got no idea where I am."_

She was running now, her limbs flailing madly as her vision swam in and out of focus. Her surroundings were nothing but dark blurs and scratches of brief light. A loud howling roared around her, and rain pelted her face. Where was she?

"_Who am I?!" _

Raven cried out. She felt herself being thrust from Phantom's mind, much in the same way she had with Robin. The girl fell from the air, landing on her bottom in the hospital ward. She opened her violet eyes and rubbed her head slowly, staring at the boy's limp body on the bed. She knew she had just experienced something that Phantom had been through recently, perhaps a week or two before. But, what exactly was it?

She had seen everything through his eyes, and she couldn't say that she enjoyed the experience. Raven stood up, pulling her hood back on as she went. The kid was definitely a mystery. The girl sighed, massaging her temples as she sat down on the bed across from Phantom. She crossed her legs and began to meditate quietly, not even attempting to enter the boy's mind. She had too much to think about at the moment. Most importantly: Who was Phantom?

--

He woke slowly. A deep ache in his head forced him to open his eyes about a millimeter a minute. "Un," he groaned, lifting a hand to his forehead … well, at least he tried to. Phantom gasped, his eyes shooting wide as he stared in horror at his bound wrists and ankles. He was tied down, professionally, with thick leather straps. Several crossed over his shoulders and chest, his thighs and shins, leaving him no room to even think of moving.

Unwillingly, the boy began to hyperventilate, his eyes shooting back and forth quickly. He was in some sort of hospital room, and it appeared to still be nighttime. Phantom tugged uselessly at his bonds, but they didn't even give an inch. _Oh my god. What's going on?! _He thought, desperately pulling at the straps.

"Calm down," a quiet voice interrupted his panicked thoughts. Phantom turned his head slowly towards the voice and saw the girl from the club, the gothic one with the blue cloak. "You're safe here."

"W-where am I?" the boy whispered, ceasing his struggles for the moment. There was something calming about the girl and something … familiar. The air about her was familiar. He just felt that he'd known someone like her before. Someone with deep violet eyes and raven hair-

"You're in Titans Tower. In the medical wing, by Cyborg's orders. And he's sorry about the bump he gave you, by the way." the girl explained, her voice never changing. It stayed the same low, monotone the entire time.

Phantom took this in, a look of comprehension slowly coming across his face. He frowned at the girl. "Am I a prisoner?" he demanded, tugging his wrists for emphasis.

The teenage girl shrugged. "No."

"Then why am I tied down?"

"Ask Robin that when he comes to see you," the girl countered. Phantom paled. He knew who Robin was, and he was pretty darn sure he didn't want to meet him again when he was tied down. "I'm Raven, in case you were wondering."

Raven. That was a name Beast Boy mentioned. Phantom couldn't really understand why but … he trusted Beast Boy. There was something familiar about him too. If Beast Boy trusted this Raven person, then he had no choice but to try as well. She didn't seem all that bad.

"Phantom," he said with a nod. "You're part of the Teen Titans, right?"

"Yes." Raven paused, examining Phantom critically. "Do you remember the dream you had when you were unconscious?"

"Uh …" the boy said, his left eyebrow arching. "I'm gonna go with no, considering I dunno what you're talking about."

Raven nodded and turned away. When she did, Phantom pulled at the leather straps again, grunting in annoyance. He was pretty sure that the Teen Titans weren't going to hurt him, but that didn't mean he wanted to be tied down to a hospital bed. That just wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything wrong!

"Hey, Raven," he grunted. "Is it too much to ask for you to untie me?" The girl only sent him a dry look and he nodded. "Okay, then I won't feel so bad about doing this." Phantom clenched his eyes shut. He felt a tingling sensation overcome his body and gasped as he phased through the hospital bed and continued on through the floor. He fell several feet before stopping in mid-air.

Phantom popped his eyes open to see that he was … floating a few feet above the ground. He waved his arms sporadically, his feet unable to touch the floor beneath him. "Wow!" Phantom gasped as he fell forward, his face stopping a few inches away from the ground. "Oh, oh, jeez! I-I'm floating?" The boy yelped as he suddenly dropped from the air, landing hard on his stomach.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in amazement. "This is getting really weird," Phantom muttered before slowly getting back to his feet. "Now I'm flying? This is so messed up." He started walking down a random hallway, not moving too quickly.

_Okay … so I can either: A) stay here and get tied down again. Or B) – _The boy stopped as he came to a large floor length window, gaping at the view. He was on an island. He was in the middle of the frickin' bay!

"So that's what the giant T stood for," he murmured quietly. He had been wondering why there was a big T-shaped building in the middle of the bay and now he knew. T for Teen Titans.

"Well, this is just great," Phantom said, stalking away from the window. Even if he did get out of this building, he'd be stuck on the island, and it was a little too far to swim. He sighed as he walked into a large room complete with a leather circular couch, huge big screen television and a kitchen. The teenager looked around in awe, momentarily distracted from his anger. "This is … nice."

Suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly. The boy's blue eyes slid over to the kitchen in the far corner of the large room. _Well, they did kidnap me … the least they can do is let me raid their fridge. _He didn't need any more encouragement. Phantom dashed over to the fridge and yanked it open. He stuck his head inside, mouth watering upon seeing how much food there actually was.

Phantom first grabbed a can of soda and downed it in a matter of seconds, wiping his mouth on his grimy sleeve as he belched loudly. He reached back in for the first thing he could find and pulled it out. He paused, holding up a plate with – what looked like – a white cube of mush.

Phantom scooped a bit of the cube off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, grimacing a tiny bit. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. But frankly, he was too hungry to care. Phantom devoured the cube and pulled out a piece of pizza on a plate.

"Hm, cold pizza," the teen mused thoughtfully as he chewed. "Not bad."

Ten minutes later, Phantom found himself on his back with empty plates and cans surrounding his bloated form. The teen moaned and clutched at his stomach. He was so full it was painful. "I am never eating again," the boy whimpered.

"How much food did you eat, exactly?" Robin questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. Phantom yelped at the other boy's voice, and he accidentally rolled off the table he was laying on. Robin stepped forward and picked up a couple of the empty the cans, eyeing the mess with interest. It looked like he'd eaten Beast Boy's entire stash of tofu and all of the pizza from the other night. "Beast Boy is not going to be happy with you."

Phantom crawled into a standing position, his eyes going wide at the frown on Robin's face. "I … uh," He couldn't even put a coherent sentence together. There was just something about the other teenager that scared him. He was so intense. And that glare of his could freeze lava.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the med lab?" Robin interrupted, scowling.

_Oh crud. _Phantom took a step back. "I- I was, um, hungry?" he explained weakly.

"I can see that," the masked teen said, nodding. "But you're good now, right?"

"Uh … yeah," Phantom said slowly. _Why is he being so nice? _"Aren't you mad?" Phantom asked quietly. It seemed like every time he'd seen the other boy he'd been mad about something and yet now, when he had a right to be angry, he wasn't.

Robin shrugged and began to clean up some of the garbage left by Phantom. "Should I be?"

"Well, I did kinda escape and all …" Phantom muttered, moving slowly to help with the clean up. _Maybe if I get on Robin's good side he won't tie me back up. _

The two worked in silence for a few moments before Robin said, "Oh, I figured you'd get out." He smirked at Phantom's surprised expression and tossed a couple cans into the garbage. "What I didn't know was that you'd force Raven to come knocking on my door saying you'd run off."

"I woke up tied down to a bed, what would you have done?" Phantom asked, keeping his face as serious as possible.

For some reason, Robin froze and stared off into the distance. "The same thing," he murmured quietly. He suddenly looked up at Phantom, his demeanor becoming relaxed. "I bet you're tired. You want to crash on the couch?" He jerked his head towards the other room.

Phantom stared at the soft, cushiony couch with a longing in his eyes. "It looks a lot nicer than the med ward," he said, yawning widely.

"Yeah, it is pretty comfortable," Robin said, leading the tired boy towards the piece of furniture. Phantom practically fell onto the couch, and he curled into a tight ball. Robin disappeared and came back a moment later with a pillow and a blanket. He handed the pillow to Phantom, who took it gratefully along with the blanket.

"Hey, Robin?" Phantom called, blinking blearily up at the retreating masked teen.

Robin turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Beast Boy said you were the good guys. What'd he mean by that?" his words came out slurred, and he curled up tighter.

The masked teen nodded. "We're the protectors of this city." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of like super heroes, I guess." Robin always felt awkward referring to himself as a super hero, considering he didn't actually have any powers. And of course, Batman had never thought of himself as a hero …

Phantom yawned, his eyes closing. "That's funny, super heroes." He chuckled drowsily and yawned again. "You're not that bad." He had no idea why he said that, but he was too sleepy to really care. Maybe he was just mumbling random nonsense in his sleep.

The Titan leader couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Thanks. You're not that bad yourself." Phantom nodded tiredly and Robin could tell he had fallen asleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, walking slowly towards his room.

He ran into Raven in the hallway. "I didn't know you were capable of actually being nice, Robin," she said monotonously. Robin glared momentarily, his bad mood returning.

The masked teen stalked past his teammate, forcing her to follow behind him. "What did you find out?" he demanded, walking purposely towards his room.

"He is very confused," Raven murmured, floating after her brooding leader. "His memories were … jumbled. I don't think he even knows who he is, or he doesn't want to know." She shook her head for a moment before adding, "He's been through something painful, Robin. But he can't remember all of it, and I couldn't piece it together either. I don't think Phantom is even his real name."

"So, what are you saying?" Robin turned to face her, a hand resting on the button to open his bedroom door.

"I think we need to keep him in the tower, at least until I can breech the mental blockade he has around his memories."

Robin nodded. "Alright, I agree that it's best to keep an eye on him." He opened his door and turned to face the darkness within, knowing he had a sleepless night ahead of him. "There's just something about him, Raven. I think I was supposed to meet him in that alley. I am supposed to help him. Do you feel it too?"

Raven hesitated for a split second, before answering. "He has an odd energy about him. And I fear that his memories are not happy ones."

The masked teen's face scrunched in momentary pain. He knew what that was like. He dealt with that feeling every day. Every time he looked in the mirror, or saw his costume, he felt the pain of loss. "Good night, Raven." He stepped forward and the door swooshed shut behind him.

The cloaked girl sighed and flew silently back to her room. Her day had been way too long for her liking.

ML: *hums cheerfully* I hope that answered a bunch of your questions, while at the same time generating more. I really, really hope so, actually. The mystery is all a part of the fun, I always say. So, if you remember there were some questions raised about a Phantom pairing. My answer to that question is no, there will not be a defined pairing. There might be some implied stuff to appease you Raven/Phantom lovers out there, but all in all, there won't be one. Sorry, I'm just not really into pairings. They seem to take away from what a story is about.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	7. Chapter 7

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 7

"You think he's alive?" a voice whispered from somewhere above Phantom's head. The boy frowned, struggling towards full awareness. He was trapped in a world somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Fuzzy images swam through his mind, but he was unable to make any of them out. Phantom thought he saw the face of an older man with gray hair, but it was too hard to tell.

"Why don't you poke him again?" another voice said, and Phantom felt something jab him in the shoulder. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head into a soft pillow. He just wanted to sleep.

"Yo, Phantom, wake up," the first voice spoke again and the prodding in Phantom's side returned. The teen grumbled a curse under his breath and slowly opened his tired, blue eyes. He gasped in surprise, jolting backwards. Beast Boy was staring at him, grinning broadly.

"Finally," the green changeling said. "We thought you'd never wake up."

Phantom stared at him, breathing heavily, until he remembered what happened the day before. _I helped Beast Boy in the bank, then the others came and someone knocked me out. _He touched his head gingerly, wincing a bit. _And now I'm in their tower thing. _

"Hey, back up, BB," Cyborg said, pulling the smaller boy away from Phantom. "Give him some room, man." Phantom looked up at Cyborg, slowly sitting up. He placed a hand against his stomach, grimacing a little at how full he felt. It was an odd feeling not being hungry. He knew that it would take some getting used to.

"Um, can I … go to the bathroom?" Phantom asked quietly, breaking the pending argument between the two Titans.

Cy looked away from Beast boy and smiled. "Sure, that's what we came here to do." He glared momentarily at the changeling. "We even brought you some clothes to wear." The half-robot held out a wad of clothing, and Phantom took it, standing up slowly.

"Thanks," Phantom murmured, following behind the Titans as they led the way out of the room. He watched them warily, not really sure what to make of them. They didn't look particularly frightening. They actually seemed pretty normal, considering one of them was green and the other part robot. _I guess they aren't so bad. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let my guard down around them. _

After many twists and turns, Cyborg stopped outside of a metal door that slid open automatically to reveal a small bathroom. Phantom looked into it, before going inside.

"If you need anything, we're right out here," Beast Boy said, smiling lightly.

The door closed, cutting Phantom off from the other boys. "Um … thanks," he muttered, turning to look at his reflection._ I look … gruff. _He turned his head to the side, running a hand down the burn mark across his temple, wincing slightly. The scars looked a lot worse than they did before.

In fact, he looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a lawnmower. Phantom leaned closer, examining himself slowly. He actually wasn't that bad looking … when you took away the bruises, burn marks, and grime, of course.

_I wonder what happened to me. _Phantom thought, turning the water to the shower on. _Maybe I was a fighter or something. _He slowly pulled off his dirty clothes and tossed them to the floor. His eyes unwillingly strayed to his reflection again, and he was unsurprised to see more burns, scratches, and scars decorating his tanned skin. He frowned and took his shoes off, peeling his socks from his feet.

As Phantom turned to step into the shower, he looked at his face again. _I sort of look like … Daniel. If I had white hair and green eyes, I would be his twin. What if we are related? _

The teen sighed and shook his head. _I don't need to think about this now. I really don't need a worse headache. _He stepped into the warm spray of water, a smile instantly grew on his face. He ran his hands through his grimy hair, wincing as he pulled a few tangles. "This feels … so good," he said, rubbing a bar of soap across his dirty arms.

The white, foaming water quickly turned a brown color as the grime slid off Phantom. He didn't know how long he stayed in the shower, but eventually his fingers became so wrinkled that he knew it was time to get out. He turned the water off and dried himself with a towel. After pulling his boxers back on, he stared down at the pile of clothes he'd been given.

Phantom reached down and picked up the pair of jeans first, examining it thoughtfully. They were about four sizes too big. "What the heck?" Phantom whispered, slowly pulling the jeans on. The pants hung off his thin hips, and he had to grab them before they fell all the way to the floor. "How am I supposed to wear this?"

He looked around and spotted his old, dirty jeans on the floor. Phantom pulled the belt from his jeans and looped them through his new ones. He tightened it as far as it would go and nodded. "Well, that works."

Phantom next put the black shirt on, but it only reached to his stomach. He frowned. _Ok, this is a little annoying. _The teen shook away his rising frustration and pulled on the black hoodie last. Thankfully, it fit perfectly.

Phantom looked back at his reflection, his eyebrows drawing together. He didn't look half bad now. The scars on his face were still there, and his eyes still held that haunted look. _I still look like a beaten step-child, but at least I look sort of human. _He attempted to smile, but his lips only quirked up at the edges. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from the painful looking scars running down both his temples … what had happened? The boy slowly raised his arms and pushed the jacket's sleeves back, staring at the barely healed wounds wrapped around his wrists. It looked like … his skin had been chaffed by some sort of metal. _Weird. _

The teen sighed and put his shoes back on, before he opened the sliding door. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still waiting for him, leaning casually against the walls. They perked up when Phantom came out and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Um, thanks for the clothes," Phantom mumbled, rubbing his left arm.

"Do they fit?" Cyborg asked, walking up to him.

"Uh …" He thought of the too big jeans and too small shirt. "Sorta."

Beast Boy laughed. "You don't know how hard it was to find normal clothes in this place. The pants are some of Cy's old ones. And the shirt and jacket is Robin's." The changeling looked Phantom up and down. "They don't fit _that_ bad."

Phantom just raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure." he said, nodding.

"C'mon," Cyborg said, walking back towards the main room. "Let's go get some chow." Phantom and BB followed after him. They walked in silence for several moments until Beast Boy said,

"Hey, Phantom, did you eat all my tofu last night?"

Phantom shrugged, a small smirk coming to his lips. He couldn't exactly remember everything that he had eaten last night. It was all one big blur. "I honestly can't remember, Beast Boy," he said calmly. He looked down at the shorter boy. "You're a vegetarian, I take it."

Beast Boy nodded, placing a thumb against his chest. "You bet'cha!" he said proudly, leaning in close to Phantom. "Cyborg is a carnivore, but I don't touch the stuff. Meat is murder," he whispered seriously.

Cyborg heard him and turned around. "Aw, man. Don't listen to him, Phantom," the older teen said, glaring good-naturedly at BB. "Meat is the way to go. Not tofu."

"Nu-uh," BB argued, returning Cy's glare. "Tofu is all natural. At least some poor animals didn't die to make it!"

Phantom watched the two Titans delve into a food related argument, a small, bemused smile coming to his face. This entire situation seemed so familiar. Two best friends arguing over what to eat, and Phantom stuck in the middle of it.

_Why am I feeling déjà vu? Why is this so familiar? Why? _Phantom furrowed his eyebrows, searching his foggy mind for anything relevant to what he was seeing. He gasped when a sharp pain lanced through his skull.

BB and Cyborg broke off their argument as Phantom suddenly lurched backwards, clutching his head in agony. His back slammed into the wall behind him, and he slid to the ground, whimpering softly. He distantly heard the two Titans calling his name, but ignored their pleas. He could feel how close he was to remembering something important.

Phantom gritted his teeth and dove deeper into his mind, fighting off the burning pain raging through his head. _So close, I'm so close. _The boy gasped when he felt a shift in his mind. It was like a key turning in a lock. A part of the wall blocking his memories broke, and an image came into focus in his head, clear as day.

He saw two people smiling at him in a supportive manner. One was a girl with short black hair, dressed in a completely black outfit. Her violet eyes seemed to dance with happiness, deeply contradicting her dark ensemble. The boy next to her looked equally happy. He was dark skinned and wore glasses with a red beret. His goofy grin reminded Phantom a little of Beast Boy. They were standing in front of something … something green, swirling in an almost ominous manner. What was it?

As soon as the image came, it disappeared again, dragging Phantom back to the present pain he was feeling. He quickly abandoned his mental assault and was left panting as the white, hot pain leeched slowly away. The teen groaned and coughed as his eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ground for several moments, his chest heaving up and down. Phantom's head was killing him, but he felt a sense of accomplishment fill his aching body.

He'd beaten the block in his mind. It didn't matter how shortly. He'd defeated it and gained a bit of his memory back. _If only I knew who those two kids were, or whatever that green thing was … everything seemed so familiar. _

Phantom looked up when he felt two sets of eyes watching him anxiously. He stared at BB and Cyborg, not knowing what to say. "Was that like before?" Beast Boy asked quietly, biting his lip.

"Uh … yeah," Phantom admitted slowly. He shook away the lingering pain in his skull and stood up, leaning heavily against the wall. Cyborg instantly reached out to help him, but Phantom waved him off. "I'm fine, just a headache."

The two boys looked at him skeptically, but decided not to argue. "So, ah, now that you're up, you wanna get some of that breakfast?" Beast Boy asked, changing the subject.

_Dodged the bullet there. _Phantom thought in relief, nodding slowly. The two Titans shared a glance and began walking towards the kitchen again, Phantom trailing behind them. He had a feeling that the Titans were good people, but that didn't mean he wanted to share his lost memory with them. He felt like a freak enough as it was. _Well, at least I'm not alone in that. _He stared at BB and Cyborg's backs. They had powers too. It made Phantom feel much better knowing that he wasn't the only one.

The three boys arrived in the main room, and BB automatically pulled Phantom into the kitchen as Cyborg sat down at the bar.

"So you've got your choices of cereal," BB said, displaying the many boxes of breakfast foods, grinning widely. "Or I can whip ya up something good." The changeling spun around, pulling on a chef's hat and an apron that read: 'Kiss the cook.'

Phantom raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you're taking this 'hospitality' thing a little far," he said quietly. BB looked crestfallen, and Phantom instantly felt guilty. He hadn't meant to come off rude, but he was just being honest. He felt bad about sounding mean and quickly said, "Um, just make me whatever you want, Beast Boy."

The green skinned boy smiled again and went to work on creating – what he called – a tofu masterpiece. "Hey, uh, can you nix the toast?" Phantom added when he saw the Titan reach for the loaf.

Phantom went to sit down across from Cyborg and placed his forehead against the table. He still had a migraine, but it wasn't as sharp as before. "So, Phantom," Cyborg said, drawing the boy's attention away from the table. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hit ya."

The teen nodded slowly, so as not to jar his pounding head. "It's ok. You didn't know. Just ask nicely next time, and I promise I'll go without a fight."

"Gotcha," the half-robot said, smiling lightly.

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed as she floated into the room, her facial expression practically beaming. "The Phantom! It is wonderful to see you awake!" She landed beside him, looking at him expectantly.

He stared at her, a little surprised at her bubbly personality. "Um, nice to see you too?" Phantom said quietly. The girl continued to smile, and she giggled a bit.

"Please tell me." She grabbed the boy's wrist lightly, but her grip was still incredibly strong. "How do you feel?"

"Uh …" _like my head is about to explode. _"Great."

"I am most pleased to hear this," Starfire said and floated into the chair next to Cyborg. Phantom stared across at them, a small smile coming to his face. For the first time, he felt safe. These kids actually seemed … nice. _Can't believe I ran away from them before. _Phantom shook his head. _I'm glad they caught me, or I'd still be stumbling around the city alone._

"Where's Robin and Raven?" Phantom asked suddenly.

"I believe friend Raven is meditating on the roof, and Robin is in the training room." Starfire answered, eating a bowl of – Phantom looked closer, his eyebrows shooting up. Was that mustard covered coca puffs?

He made a face. _Ew, that's kinda gross. _

"Does Robin do that a lot?" Phantom wondered out loud. He saw Cyborg roll his eyes in agreement, and Beast Boy grunted his confirmation. _I can't really say that I'm surprised. He seems a little obsessive. _"And Raven?"

More eye-rolling and grunting ensued, and Phantom couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, he was going to like hanging with Beast Boy and Cyborg. That was for sure. Phantom sniffed the air, his stomach rumbling loudly. "Whoa. That smells … awesome," he said, sighing happily.

"Great, another tofu freak." Cyborg groaned, dragging a hand down his face.

Starfire turned to the aforementioned "tofu lover" and smiled. "You enjoy the tofu as well?" she asked, her clear eyes becoming sweet and innocent.

_Wow, she is so … I don't even know. Innocent, I guess. She's like a little kid._ Phantom shook his head. "If you were as hungry as me, you wouldn't care either."

The three Titans shared a quick glance and then looked back at Phantom. "When _was_ the last time you ate?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. Phantom looked at him, unable to answer. Thankfully, Beast Boy set his plate of food down at that moment, and he had an excuse not to answer. He dug in, smacking and chomping obnoxiously.

"Well, I ate last night so … a couple of hours," Phantom said around a mouthful of food. As he continued to shovel tofu into his mouth, he prayed no one would push the subject. He didn't have any quick lies prepared and something told him, he wasn't the best at stretching the truth.

"Really?" Cyborg said skeptically. "And when was the last time you got a shower? Or changed your clothes?"

Phantom continued to chew, pretending he hadn't heard the probing questions. What could he say? He swallowed hard and stuck another forkful of tofu in his mouth. He lowered his eyes, refusing to meet the gaze of the three Titans around him.

"Please, the Phantom," Starfire said quietly. "Tell us."

The boy kept his head down and chewed silently.

"Yeah, dude, just answer the question." BB chimed in, looking concerned. He could tell by Phantom's evasive behavior that there was something he didn't want to tell them.

Phantom shrugged. "It's not any of your business," he said quietly.

"I think it is," Cyborg countered, leaning across the table to glare at the dark haired teen. "Why can't you just tell us, Phantom? We can help you with whatever you need."

That did it. Phantom dropped his fork and glared spitefully at the three Titans. "I don't need help, you got that? I'm fine, and I was doing fine until you kidnapped me!" He scowled at them, clenching his hands into fists. _How dare they think I'm some helpless, little kid? I don't need them prying into my life._

Phantom growled and stood up. He stalked away from the table, until Cyborg slid in front of him, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Just answer me, Phantom." the muscular teen said forcefully.

"I don't think so," Phantom snapped back, phasing through Cyborg's chest. He didn't want them to find out about his lost memories. He didn't want them to pity him. He just wanted to be normal.

Phantom sprinted out of the room, distantly hearing Beast Boy say, "Let him go." Phantom continued to run, not knowing, or caring where he was going. He just needed to think, clear his head. The young teen phased through a few walls and came to a stop at a set of stairs leading up.

_The roof …? _He walked slowly up the stairs and pushed the door open, peeking his head around the frame. It was indeed the roof. Phantom's mouth popped open at the magnificent view from the top of the tower. He could see the sun rising up from behind the enormous city, turning the normally blue water to an intense orange glow.

"Can I help you?" a quiet voice said, surprising Phantom. He spun around to see Raven floating in the air, her legs crossed and eyes closed.

"I just came to think," he said, recovering quickly. He took a tentative step forward. "Is that okay?"

Raven shrugged, not opening her eyes to address him. "What do you need to think about?"

"Nothing important," Phantom said, closing the door behind him. He examined the floating girl closely, eyebrows furrowed. "How do you do that?" he asked suddenly.

Raven opened one eye, looking incredulous. "What?"

"Fly like that. How do you do it?" He wasn't trying to change subject, he really was curious. Apparently, he could fly too. So maybe she could give him some tips on how to accomplish that. _That'd be pretty cool. Then I could get away from everything. Leave everyone behind._

The gothic girl shrugged and closed her eye again. "I just do. I think about it."

Phantom sighed quietly. _Great, more useless advice. I guess I'll just have to figure out my powers on my own._ He walked to the edge of the roof and peeked over. He was _really_ high up. The only thing down below were rocks and waves. _I think they don't like having visitors. _

He sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of the roof, staring out at the city. Unwillingly, his gaze dragged down to the rocks far below. It would be so easy just to tip forward and fall. Then all his problems would be over. He wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. The boy sighed, and his shoulders slumped. _Voices in my head, and morbid thoughts? I must have been depressed before I lost my memory. _Phantom heard a sigh behind him and then Raven sat down at his side, her hood down.

"Your depressed air was beginning to annoy me," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking …" he trailed off, looking back at the city. It really was beautiful.

"About your past," Raven supplied, her voice sounding bored.

"Huh?" Phantom gasped, turning to stare at the girl with wide eyes. "How'd you-"

"I have empathic powers. I just know."

Phantom continued to stare at her before he scowled and got up, pacing back and forth across the roof. _Isn't this just great? Now I can't even be alone in my own head. _He spun around to glare sadly at Raven. "You know then, right?"

Raven stood up slowly and pulled her hood back on. She said nothing, just stared steadily at the fuming boy. He turned his back on her and crossed his arms, hugging his chest tightly. "I'm the freak without a past," he whispered quietly, his anger leaving him to be replaced by growing depression. The truth was, he was a freak, and he did not like being that.

The half-demon didn't know what to say. She had only seen flashes of Phantom's recent memories. She didn't really know what he was talking about. Unless he meant … that he couldn't remember his past. It would explain why his energy felt so erratic and confused. "You have a past," she told him, keeping her voice steady. "You just can't remember it."

Phantom glanced at her over his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah." He took in a deep breath and said, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I'll think about it."

The boy shrugged dejectedly and started walking towards the stairs. "That's all I can ask, I guess." he muttered, disappearing back inside. He didn't stop to see if Raven followed him or not. He didn't really care.

Phantom stuck his hands in his pockets and trudged aimlessly through the Tower, keeping his head lowered. _So much for feeling slightly normal. I thought that at least I wouldn't get treated like a freak here, since I'm surrounded by other freaks, but … I guess not. _

"**Hiyah!" **

Phantom jumped, his eyes shooting wide open. "What the heck?" Where had that shout come from? A loud thud followed the scream, and Phantom turned the corner, following the odd sounds. They led him to another sliding doorway that swished open when he stepped up to it. He stuck his head into the room, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. Robin was currently inside beating the crap out of a punching bag.

Phantom looked around, furrowing his eyebrows. _Apparently, it's some sorta training room thing. _

The room was both wide and tall, with a lot of open space. The floor looked soft and there were various workout equipments here and there. Phantom winced when the bag Robin was attacking ripped open with a loud shredding sound, sand spilling onto the floor.

"Um, do I need to leave you and the bag alone for a bit?" Phantom asked quietly, so as not to startle the Titan leader. Robin still spun around quickly, his fists up, and his expression lethal. Phantom took a step back, fear appearing across his face.

Robin froze in place, realizing who it was that had addressed him. He dropped his aggressive stance. "Sorry, Phantom. You surprised me."

_No, really, _the teen thought dryly, stepping fully into the room. "It's ok. You scared me too." He pointed at the pile of sand on the floor. "Uh, what did that bag do to you, anyway?"

The Titan leader smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just … working out," he explained sheepishly.

"Ok then," Phantom said softly, inspecting the pile of sand and torn fabric closely. "I'm not an expert, but I think that means you've got some anger issues."

"You think so?" Robin chuckled, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead.

Phantom just stared at him, an eyebrow arched.

"That's what the others always say," the Boy Wonder admitted quietly, a frown creasing his face.

"I can't imagine why," Phantom said under his breath, walking over to a bench across from the masked teen. He sat down and looked at Robin expectantly. "Don't just stand there," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanna see some of that martial arts stuff from the alley."

Robin frowned, looking like he was going to object before Phantom added, "You kidnapped me! The least you can do is give me a little demonstration of why 'super heroes' are so cool."

The costumed teen smirked a bit and said, "Alright, but you asked for it." Before Phantom could comment, Robin had sprung lightly backwards and caught himself in a handstand with his feet sticking straight up in the air. He then held himself up with only one hand and did a few upside-down push ups.

Phantom yawned theatrically. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Not even close," Robin countered, grinning. He flipped back to his feet and ran towards the closet wall at full speed. Just before he collided with it, he jumped into it, planting his feet firmly against the wall, and then he kicked off. He completed a full 360 degree flip and landed on his feet, not even winded.

_Okay, that was pretty cool. _"How many flips can you do in a row?" Phantom asked curiously, doing his best to keep the awe out of his voice.

Robin only grinned before he completed twenty back flips in a row, before doing twenty more front flips. On the last flip, he rolled and sprung back to his feet with a flourish. "Nice," Phantom commented, smiling lightly. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

The grin left Robin's face, and he frowned. "My … mentor taught me," he said hesitantly.

"He must be a tough guy," Phantom answered carefully. He could tell that there was mixed feelings in Robin's statement, and he didn't want to push the subject.

"You have no idea." Robin looked away and grabbed a towel to wipe his face with, careful not to remove his mask as he did. He sighed once he was done and turned back to Phantom. The boy was laying across the bench on his back, with his head cushioned on his arms, staring moodily at the ceiling.

"Phantom." The boy looked up when Robin called his name, and the masked teen sat down on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh … sure," Phantom said slowly, becoming nervous after noticing Robin's intense expression. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a guy called Skulker?"

_Skulker … wow, that's a weird name. Wait a minute, Skulker, Skulker … _The teen frowned at feeling a tugging sensation in the back of his mind. "Skulker?" he let the name roll of his tongue, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. He knew he'd heard the name before, but from where? Phantom closed his eyes and searched his limited memories for anything that regarded that name, growling in frustration when he drew up a blank.

Phantom knew he should have known that name, but he didn't … did he? The boy shook his head, black bangs swishing into his eyes. "I don't thin- wait," he said, his eyes shooting open. Those three green birds had said that name. He remembered their conversation.

"_I say we take a break. Plasmius won't know. And we've been looking for a long time. And, anyway, _Skulker _is here now, he can look for us." _

_Skulker was looking for Daniel, _Phantom realized. And if Skulker was looking for Daniel, then he was probably working for Plasmius. "Everything is connected," he mumbled. He looked up at Robin's confused face and said soberly, "I have heard his name before. Why?"

Robin frowned. "Because I fought him, and he nearly took my head off. But the weird thing was he possessed some of the powers you have."

Phantom swallowed nervously at seeing the harsh glare come back to Robin's face. He really hated that expression. It was down-right scary. "That's weird," he said, as if the information wasn't interesting to him. But it was the exact opposite. What did that mean? Did he know Skulker before his memory loss? Were they possibly related?

"Yeah," Robin answered, his masked eyes narrowing. "What a coincidence."

_Oh, scathing sarcasm. Not good. _Phantom wet his lips, keeping his expression reserved. "Yeah, I know." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "So … what'd this guy look like? Since I've never met him before in my life."

"Tall, robotic suit, flaming green Mohawk and goatee, can fly and turn intangible. Said something about being, 'The Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone.' Sound familiar?" The sarcasm was more evident this time, and Phantom winced.

"Not … really," the boy said innocently. He frowned, trying his best to picture what Skulker looked like in his mind. Needless to say, he was drawing up a blank. "Wait, what was that last part? Ghost Zone? As in, like, ghosts?" _That really would be an odd coincidence. _

"He didn't really stick around to explain," Robin growled, becoming irritated. He was pretty sure Phantom was lying about something, but why would he do that? "I'm assuming, yes."

"Wow, that's weird." Phantom smiled shakily, his mind working to process this new information. Apparently, Daniel wasn't the only ghost thing out in the world.

The Titan leader shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to get any information out of Phantom. He stood up and walked towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Phantom got up to walk after the masked teen, but when he went out into the hall, he tripped over a green dog and fell heavily to the ground.

"Oh, dude! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you," Beast Boy apologized quickly, bending down to help Phantom up.

The dark haired teen waved him off and rolled over onto his back, supporting his weight on his elbows. "Beast Boy," Phantom started slowly, a scowl coming across his face. "What are you doing?"

The changeling chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh well, I was trying to find you so we could talk."

_Why does everybody want to talk to me? _Phantom thought, standing up and dusting his jacket off._ Can't I just get some privacy to think for crying out loud! _Phantom looked at Beast Boy. "Sure we can talk … I guess."

The green skinned teen smiled. "I just wanted to apologize for Cyborg. He kinda asked some stuff that made you uncomfortable."

Phantom crossed his arms over his chest and said, "It's no big deal, Beast Boy." He turned on his heel and began walking down the hall, grimacing when he heard Beast Boy follow close behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and ambled along slowly. _There's no getting away from him, is there? _Phantom thought ruefully.

"So … why didn't you want to answer?" BB asked quietly.

"Because it's my personal stuff, and I don't need complete strangers butting into my life," Phantom explained slowly, doing his best to keep his tone casual.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, his voice sounding subdued.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth together. For some reason, he just couldn't stand to hear the kid sound so pathetic. "Anything else you wanna talk about?" Phantom probed gently. "Do you want to show me around the Tower, or something?"

The younger boy perked up and grinned, displaying pointed fangs. "You want to play game station with me? I'm sure Cyborg will play too!" he said excitedly.

"Sure, sure," Phantom answered absentmindedly, gasping when Beast Boy clamped onto his wrist with an iron grip and dragged him speedily through the hallway. In a matter of moments, they were back in the main room, and Beast Boy had literally tossed Phantom onto the couch to go start the game. The dark haired teen stared at the changeling uneasily and jumped when someone plopped down beside him. He looked over to see Cyborg.

"Uh, hey, Phantom," the older teen started. "I want to apologize for bothering you earlier." He shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to pry."

_Wow, two apologies in two minutes. This is ridiculous. _Phantom nodded. "Don't worry, dude. It's cool."

Cyborg grinned reassuringly and bumped fists with Phantom. "Thanks, man."

Beast Boy spun around and held up two games, smiling enthusiastically. "You've got a choice between, Super Monkey Smash Brawls, and Zombie Ninjas from Space II!"

Cyborg's human eye widened, and he jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me we were having a game session?!" he demanded turning to Phantom. Before the teen could answer, the half-robot dashed over to the T.V and came back with two games held in his hands. "Or you can choose Speed Racing, or Robot Smash Fest!"

"Hey, dude, I asked him first." BB glared.

"Yeah, well, I asked second," Cyborg countered, smiling triumphantly. "Now, c'mon. Phantom, ya gotta pick which one we play."

_This is going to be a long day, _Phantom thought with a sigh. "Gee, they both sound so good." he said, sarcasm dripping from his cheery words.

--

The man snarled under his breath and slammed his gloved fist against his large computer mainframe. It had been a full twenty-four hours since he'd sent those imbecilic birds to search for Daniel and they'd found absolutely nothing.

Plasmius growled and began to pace back and forth across his lab. He needed to find the boy, and he needed to do so soon. The longer Daniel was left alone, the faster the effects of the Plasmius Eraser would wear off. And Vlad could not allow that to happen. He'd spent too much time and invested too much money for his plan to fail. The half-ghost clenched his fists in anger, glaring back at his computer screen.

_Still no word from those fools, _the man thought in agitation. _How hard is it to find one teenager with amnesia? _

He was sure that the boy had gotten himself lost in Jump City. His ecto-signature had left a pretty defined trail that only Plasmius was able to detect. But now it was only a matter of finding the boy and bringing him back to where he belonged.

Plasmius smiled. Yes, there was no better place for the younger half-ghost than by his side, following his every order without question. The man knew the moment he met Daniel that he was destined to be his son … even if the boy did not want to be.

Plasmius frowned as his gaze drifted to the Plasmius Eraser, and he winced at remembering the boy's helpless screams of agony. He had never wanted to hurt Daniel, but if it was the only way to achieve his goal, then sacrifices had to be made.

The man felt a small sense of pride at the strength the boy had displayed, even after his memories had been forcefully stripped from him. No matter how much it irked him, Plasmius had to hand it to the teenager. Daniel never gave up. He had a spark about him that one couldn't help but admire.

But a small shiver of fear unwillingly ran down the man's spine. He had never seen Daniel display such frightening power than when he first woke up after loosing his memories. Plasmius remembered Daniel's blue eyes slowly opening, his ragged form still shaking a bit from the shock he had received. He'd been unconscious for two days straight after the first treatment, and another week after the second. He had drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the process that lasted a total of three weeks, and Plasmius was glad to see that he was finally responding to his surroundings.

Vlad had tried to speak to him, but the boy's eyes had widened, and without warning, he had changed into his ghost form with his eyes completely coated in green fire. Before Vlad was able to stop him, Daniel had blasted out of his restraints and exploded through the roof of his vacation home in Colorado. It was still undergoing repairs from that little issue three days ago. Plasmius shook his head angrily and closed his eyes.

No matter what Daniel may have thought, Vlad really did care for the well being of his young adversary. He hoped that the boy was all right. If anything happened to him …

"Plasmius," Skulker's rough voice suddenly cut into the man's thoughts, and he looked up, hitting the transmitter on his mainframe.

"Yes, Skulker, I'm here. What do you have to report?"

The hunter ghost cleared his throat. "I have seen the whelp, sir, but there's a bit of a problem."

The grin that had come across Vlad's face at hearing the ghost's first words left, and he scowled deeply. "What kind of problem, Skulker?" the man growled.

"Um, well, do you remember the human child that I ran into the night before?" Skulker began uncertainly, and Plasmius nodded. "It appears he is part of some sort of team, and they managed to capture the ghost-child before I was able to."

Plasmius quirked an eyebrow, scowling at the hunter ghost. "And what exactly is the problem, Skulker?" He leaned in towards the computer and asked quietly, "Are you saying you are unable to defeat a group of mere teenagers and Daniel, who can't even use his ghost powers?"

"That's just it, sir. They aren't _just_ teenagers. They're Superheroes, like the whelp is, and I'm not sure how advanced their powers are."

The half-ghost frowned, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully. He was disappointed that Skulker was unable to acquire Daniel, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The hunter ghost could become sidetracked easily at times. It was actually a surprise that he'd managed to find Daniel in the first place. The man sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. _What to do, what to do? _He had a couple of options, but would they work?

Vlad scowled as he came to a conclusion. "I see, Skulker," he said placidly. "I suppose this is something I'll have to handle myself." It seemed like the only option. It was imperative that he find Daniel and finish the Plasmius Eraser treatments, or else everything he had worked for would be for nothing.

"Sir?"

Plasmius turned to his other mainframe and dialed the number for his personal secretary. She picked up on the third ring. "Carol, it's Vlad. I need you to clear my schedule for the next two weeks. I'll be taking a little vacation."

"Where to, Mr. Masters. If you don't mind me asking?" the young woman asked politely.

"Oh, here and there, Carol. If anyone important calls, tell them I'll hopefully be back soon."

"Have a good vacation, sir," Carol said, before disconnecting with her employer.

The half-ghost turned back to the computer where Skulker waited in confused silence. "I'm coming up there, Skulker," the man explained, changing into his human form. "Since you have made it painfully clear that you are incapable of capturing a teenage boy, I see no other option but to take care of the matter myself."

Skulker frowned and crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find out where those little brats took Daniel," Vlad answered, a smile coming across his face. It would be all too easy to capture the boy once he knew where he was. He doubted the child even knew that he was a half-ghost, or how to use his any of his powers for that matter. "And Skulker." He narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Don't disappoint me again."

The hunter ghost seemed to swallow nervously. "Y-yes, sir." He quickly disconnected, and Vlad chuckled at his obvious fear. The half-ghost turned away from his mainframe and began to walk slowly up the stairs of his lab. In only a matter of days he would have Daniel and then he _would_ have his perfect son. The thought filled the man with excitement, and he let a smug grin slide across his face. _Soon, very soon. _

ML: Gah! I'm so, so, so sorry, everyone. My computer went wacko on me by catching some virus, and I've been out of commission for the last week. Thank god for Geek Squad. I'm sorry again, but I was unable to answer your reviews, but I'll try to get to them as soon as I can. Other than that, not much to say. Chapter eight will be coming soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own DP or TT.


	8. Chapter 8

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 8

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted in despair, tears rising in his eyes.

"I can't believe it. It's just not possible," Cyborg mumbled, shaking his head back and forth slowly. His game controller slipped from his hands as he continued to stare at the words: 'Winner Player 3,' on the wide screen television.

"Eight games in a row. How could he win eight games in a row?" Beast Boy wailed. The two Titans stared at each other despairingly before they let their gazes slide to the other boy sitting at the far end of the couch, his feet propped up on the table and a satisfied smile on his face.

"You didn't tell us you were that good," BB said accusingly, his expression somewhere between angry and awed.

_Maybe because I didn't know either, _Phantom couldn't help but think, his eyebrows drawing together. He forced the smug grin to stay on his face, and he said, "Some of us are just gifted, I guess."

There was a gusty sigh from the kitchen area and the boy's heads swiveled around to see Raven sitting at the bar with a book in hand. "You're taking this way too seriously."

BB jumped to his feet and waved his arms frantically at the screen. "Did you see what just happened, Raven?" The Goth girl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Phantom just destroyed us eight times in a row. Eight!"

"Incredible," she droned and began to read her book again.

Before Cyborg and Beast Boy could begin their outraged shouts, a blaring siren cut through the room that had suddenly become cast in a red light. Phantom yelped and jumped to his feet. "What's going on?" he shouted over the siren, his hands over his ears to block out the surprisingly loud noise.

"Trouble," Robin answered as he burst into the room, a scowl etched across his face, Starfire flying behind him. He ran over to the main computer and typed in something as the rest of the team gathered around him. Immediately after, a map of the city appeared on the screen with several red dots positioned in one central spot.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked, peering over his leader's shoulder.

"It looks like Plasmus and Cinderblock," Robin said, his scowl deepening. Phantom saw the boy's hands clench into fists, and he growled quietly. "They're terrorizing downtown."

"Well, let's go kick some butt," Cyborg announced and turned to charge out of the room, but Phantom stopped them by asking uncertainly,

"Uh, what about me?"

This froze the Titans in their tracks, and they turned around slowly. Each of them looked to Robin, who was staring hard at Phantom. "I-I can stay here, if you need me to," the dark haired teen stuttered, shifting his feet uncomfortably. _I'm never going to get used to his intense glare. _

But, the thing was, Phantom didn't really like the idea of being left alone in the huge Tower. He had long since decided that the Titans weren't going to hurt him, and they were actually pretty cool to hang out with. And the thought of being left alone made him shiver involuntarily. He didn't like being alone.

"Or I can come," he said hesitantly.

Beast Boy grinned, and he turned to his leader. "Yeah, Robin, he should come with us! He could help."

"Well, I dunno about that but … I don't want to be left alone." Phantom made his expression look sad and pathetic, his eyes pleading with the Titans.

Starfire was the first to crack, and she floated to Phantom's side, placing an arm gently on his shoulder. "I believe it is a good idea to let the Phantom join us," she said, looking mostly at Robin.

"Me too, Rob," Cyborg added, grinning. "He can ride in the T-car with me."

Robin looked at his team and nodded his head in a quick jerky movement. "Alright, but Cyborg, make sure he stays safe," the masked teen's voice rumbled with authority. Cyborg nodded with a thumbs up. The team then took off at a run towards the garage, Phantom trailing confusedly behind them. When the group of teenagers reached their destination, Starfire and Raven flew through the exit tunnel, and Robin hopped onto his motorcycle, speeding after them.

"C'mon, Phantom!" BB called, and the teen swung around to see the changeling jump into a very technologically advanced looking car. Phantom leapt into the backseat, and Cyborg started the car. The engine rumbled like an angry beast beneath them, and they shot forward in a burst of speed.

Phantom was pushed back in his seat from the high velocity they were traveling at, and he desperately tried to put his seatbelt on. Cyborg whooped and stomped down on the accelerator as they shot through the end of the tunnel and burst out into the sunlight, right behind Robin and the girls. "Man, I love my car!" Cy shouted, maneuvering the car around a small sedan with practiced ease.

Phantom finally managed to buckle his seat belt, and he gasped as he was thrown to the side when Cyborg made a tight right turn. His stomach protested at its rough treatment, and Phantom's face took on a slight green shade. He moaned quietly and clutched his midsection. BB glanced back at him. "Isn't Cy's car awesome?"

"Yeah," Phantom muttered, his stomach heaving. "Totally awesome."

"Hey, B, focus." Cyborg reprimanded as he slammed on the brakes, catapulting Phantom into the back of his seat with a thud. "There's Cinderblock. Rae, Star, and Robin are handling Plasmus, and we've got big dumb and ugly." The half-robot turned to Phantom. "You stay in the car."

Before Phantom could object, the two Titans had jumped out of the vehicle, leaving him alone. The teen scowled. _Great, now I'm left to watch the whole thing from the sidelines. Not that I could help that much anyway …_

Sure, he didn't know how to use his powers, but he didn't want to be stuck in the car while everyone else got to fight. _I'm not completely helpless, after all._ He unhooked the seatbelt and crawled to the window to see how his newfound friends were handling the situation.

_Cinderblock sounds kinda tough. I wonder what he- _Phantom gasped when his eyes landed on the fifteen foot, stone covered monster taking a swipe at Cyborg with one of its gigantic hands. Cinderblock snarled when his attack missed, and he picked up a small car. He tossed the vehicle through the air with incredible ease, as if it weighed no more than a cotton ball. It soared towards Beast Boy, but the changeling managed to leap out of the way just in time.

"Holy crap," Phantom muttered, wincing as the car scraped across the pavement, throwing up chunks of the cement, before it crashed into a lamp pole and demolished it completely. "This is bad."

Phantom's mouth dropped open when Beast Boy, little Beast Boy, transformed into a huge, green T-rex and charged at Cinderblock. The T-rex swung its massive tail at the stone giant and sent it sailing through a building.

_Mental note: Don't get on Beast Boy's bad side. _Phantom thought, staring with his mouth ajar at the green dinosaur.

Cinderblock climbed unsteadily from the mound of rubble, his body swaying a bit. Just as he regained his footing he was blasted backwards by Cyborg's sonic cannon. Phantom found himself cheering softly throughout the fight and wincing when one of the Titans came close to being crushed. He breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like Cinderblock was going down for the count, but the giant managed to catch Beast Boy with a devastating right hook, sending the changeling flying backwards into the T-car.

The small boy hit the vehicle's door painfully loud, actually managing to rock the car, and he slumped to the ground, unmoving. Phantom stared at the Titan, but when Beast Boy didn't get back up, he frowned.

_Stay in the car my ass. _Phantom threw the door open and jumped out. He crouched down beside Beast Boy. "Hey, hey, Beast Boy. You alright?" he asked, shaking the changeling's shoulder.

Beast Boy moaned and his head flopped to the side, but he didn't stir. Phantom caught his body before it collapsed to the ground. "Oh, crud," Phantom muttered, checking the boy's eyes. "He's unconscious. Crud."

"**Whoa!**" A loud cry caused Phantom's head to shoot up, and he saw Cyborg crash into a sign across the street and fall to the ground, stunned. Phantom froze as Cinderblock's large head swiveled around slowly, his beady eyes zeroing in on him.

"Oh-" Phantom's throat constricted in terror, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the giant, stone monster stomped menacingly towards him.

"Crud, crud, crud! Not good!" Phantom jumped to his feet and grabbed Beast Boy under the arms. He dragged the changeling into the backseat of the T-car and slammed the door, his hands trembling. _Okay, I gotta lure Cinderblock away from the car or he'll just crush it, with Beast Boy inside. _He swallowed and stood his tallest, though his knees continued to shake. _Why didn't I just stay in the Tower?_

"Stop!" he shouted, holding up a hand. It was the only thing he could think of to say and, surprisingly, the creature actually froze in place, making a confused gargling sound, tilting his head to the side. _Heh, it worked! _Phantom thought, grinning in surprise.

Cinderblock seemed to scowl before he growled and charged forward, his feet cracking the pavement with each step.

_Or not. _

Going against his instincts, Phantom ran towards his enormous adversary and at the last minute, dove underneath his massive, stone legs. The teen cried out as he skidded across the pavement, tearing up the skin on his arms and face. The move shocked Cinderblock enough that he looked back over his shoulder, surprise written across his face, and he tripped over a parked car. Phantom shakily got back to his feet, hissing in pain from the stinging gashes decorating his arms.

_Did that actually work? _The boy thought in confusion, staring at the downed Cinderblock across the street from him. Phantom stiffened in fear when a roar of rage answered his question, and Cinderblock thundered back to his feet, chunks of concrete sliding off of him like drops of water.

The things gaze focused on Phantom, and the boy's eyes became round. Cinderblock snarled and charged again at Phantom with no intent of missing twice.

"Ahh!" Phantom yelled and covered his face with his arms, just as a tingling sensation overcame his senses. When he opened his eyes again, Cinderblock was behind him, looking even more confused than first time.

Phantom lifted his hands and stared at his palms in shock. He could see right through his hands. It was like they weren't even there. _I … I phased through him. Like before with the walls. Whoa, that felt weird. _He placed a hand to his forehead, his expression a bit woozy.

Across the street, Cyborg had risen back to his feet, but he still looked a little disoriented.

"Uh, Cyborg!" Phantom called nervously as Cinderblock spun around looking for his prey. "A little help, please!" The giant's eyes locked onto Phantom, and he ran at the teenager again.

_Invisible, invisible, turn invisible! _Phantom thought, furiously clenching his hands into fists, his eyes tightly closed. He gasped as he suddenly felt the change in his body. He felt his power work. It was like a definitive click in a silent room. He knew he was invisible without a doubt.

He easily ducked out of the way of Cinderblock and dashed to Cyborg's side, changing back into visibility once he reached him. "What do we do?" he asked frantically, causing the half-robot to jump. "That thing – it's so big – what do we do?" Phantom said, waving his hands in front of his body.

Cyborg quickly composed himself, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Alright, calm down, man. Keep your head," he said, frowning slightly. "You think you can distract him so his back is facing me?"

_Distraction, apparently, is my middle name, _Phantom couldn't help but think, before he nodded in determination. He turned back around to face the stone monster and took a deep breath. "Hey, blockhead!" he shouted, his voice seeming to echo around the destroyed street. "Over here!"

Cinderblock looked towards the sound of the boy's voice, growling dangerously. But before the monster could move, Phantom sprinted straight at him, forcing his body to go intangible as he ran. Right before he collided with the stone giant, he dove into the air and phased right through Cinderblock's chest, shivering violently at the unnerving feeling.

But Cinderblock was ready this time. When Phantom came out of his back, the monster swung around and smacked the boy with a strong, backhand swipe. Phantom cried out as he was catapulted to the side. He had no time to brace himself before he crashed into a large pile of torn up pavement, screaming in agony as the hard concrete drove the breath from him. A loud crack rang in his ears, followed by shooting, hot pains radiating up his left side and arm. "Ooh, ow, ow, ow!" he gasped, curling into a ball. _I think I just broke my arm. God it hurts! _

Phantom moaned and tried to stand up, but the sharp pains forced his body back to the ground. He cracked his watery eyes open to see Cinderblock stalking slowly towards him, a triumphant expression on his face. The boy winced and attempted to at least crawl away, but his left arm crumpled underneath him. "Ah-rrrgh." He bit into his lip to hold back his pained shouted. He was doomed.

As Phantom cracked open one of his eyes, he saw Cinderblock standing over him, large hands raised to reach down and grab the helpless boy. But just before he could, a bright blue light exploded into his back. The stone monster roared painfully before he fell backwards and didn't get back up. "Phantom! Phantom are you alright?" Cyborg appeared at Phantom's side, and he gently touched his injured shoulder.

"**OW! Don't touch there!**" the dark haired boy screamed, nearly biting his tongue off when he clamped his mouth shut. He whimpered and took several deep breaths. "N-no, I'm not. Do I look alright?"

Cyborg shook his head, his expression strained. "Where does it hurt?"

"M'side and arm," Phantom mumbled. Numbness was beginning to overcome his pained areas, causing his mind to become foggy. He saw a fuzzy, green head appear by Cyborg's shoulder, followed by a hysteric voice.

"Cy, what happened? Is Phantom okay?"

"No, we need to get him back to the Tower, now." Cyborg responded gravelly, a frown evident in his voice.

Phantom felt hesitant hands gently pick him up, but it still caused fiery pains to rush down his side, making it hard for him to breathe. "Ow, put me down! Please, that hurts! Put me down!" he shouted, gasping for breath, Cyborg's cold, metal hands forcing his ribs into stabbing pangs.

"I have to get you to the T-car," Cyborg explained to the writhing boy. "I'm sorry. It'll only take a second."

Phantom moaned, mumbling a curse under his breath. The boy gritted his teeth as he was set down in the back seat of the T-car. He heard the door close, followed by two more, and then the vehicle rumbled to life, screeching forward as Cy pressed down on the gas.

"Cyborg, what happened?" Beast Boy asked again, his voice full of concern. He rubbed his head, wincing at the large bump underneath his hair. "All I remember is getting hit by Cinderblock, and then I blanked out."

Even though Phantom was practically in a vortex of torture, he could hear Cyborg gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I told him to make a distraction so I could take Cinderblock out. He did, but the thing managed to catch him. It's my fault, B."

_No, it's not. _Phantom wanted to say, but it felt like he was floating in a dream world. He didn't know what was real and what was fake. He must have hit his head too. "Unngh." His skull began to ache as if answering his unasked questioned. _Perfect, like I need another head injury. _

The conversation up front stopped abruptly, and Beast Boy whispered, "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure he will," Cyborg answered quickly. A little too quickly for Phantom's taste.

There was a sudden burst of static from the console of the vehicle, followed by Robin's voice. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, what's your status?"

Cyborg wet his lips and answered, "We took down Cinderblock, but, can you bag 'em for us?"

There was a pause. "Why? Did someone get hurt?" Robin's harsh voice seemed to slice into the two Titans like a knife, and they winced simultaneously.

"Yeah … Phantom did," Cyborg said quietly, lowering his head in shame.

Robin didn't say anything at first, but it sounded like he was trying to compose himself. "Get him to the Tower. We'll meet you there as soon as we can." Before Cyborg could say anything, his leader had disconnected, dropping the T-car into silence, broken only by Phantom's rasping breaths.

"He's mad," Beast Boy murmured.

"Ya think?" Cyborg growled, turning a glare onto the small changeling.

Phantom attempted to tell them he was fine, but his mouth just wouldn't work right. He felt himself slipping in and out of darkness, but before he could lose consciousness, he jerked awake in shock. Images were dancing across his eyes, almost as easily as if someone had jacked a movie reel into his retinas.

He saw the girl with the violet eyes and the dark skinned boy with the beret walking side by side. They were laughing and smiling, and Phantom found himself grinning too. Their laughs were just so infectious.

Another girl joined the two teenagers. She had long, orange hair with a blue headband and beautiful teal colored eyes. She came up behind them, placing a reassuring hand on their shoulders. Two other people came up behind the teenagers. One was a middle aged man with graying hair, dressed in a ridiculous orange outfit. The other was a woman with auburn hair, dressed in a similar, strange blue jumpsuit.

Who were those people? They all looked so happy. There seemed to be a glow around there smiling faces. For some reason, Phantom felt tears burn in his eyes. _They look like a family. _The boy felt the T-car slow to a stop and metal hands lifting him up, but he was too focused on the images to pay any attention.

Why did these people seem so important? The image began to fade out, and Phantom whined. He didn't want them to go away. _No, stop, please stop. _The happy group disappeared and was replaced by lonely darkness.

"Come back," Phantom croaked, his voice nothing but a dull rasp. "Don't leave me." Something jostled his left arm, and he cringed, crying out weakly.

"Phantom, Phantom. I need you to tell me where it hurts." a deep voice said, prodding the teen's throbbing side. Phantom moaned softly and swatted weakly at the hand. He just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to escape the pain and find those people again. They seemed so important, but why?

The prodding in his side returned, more insistent this time. "No, Phantom, you need to stay with me. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

The boy swallowed to soften his dry throat. Obviously this guy wasn't going to leave him alone. Maybe if he just answered his stupid questions, he could get some rest. "My ribs and arm." He gestured at each body part as he named it, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "And my head. It hurts real bad."

"Alright, it's ok, Phantom. I'll fix you up. Beast Boy, get me the gauze and some dressings, okay?"

Phantom distantly realized the person talking to him was Cyborg. He felt the half-robot pull off his jacket and lift up his shirt. Phantom could practically see Cyborg wince at what he saw. "How bad?" Phantom asked fuzzily. He'd come out of his daze a little and was now focusing all his energy on staying awake. He needed to know how badly he was hurt.

"Not good," Cyborg said, taking the supplies from Beast Boy. The changeling was staring at his injured friend in horror, his body frozen in place. "I think there are two broken ribs, and your shoulder doesn't look so good either," the half-robot murmured, shaking his head. "And your wrist looks pretty bad."

Phantom gasped as a rough material wrapped around his midsection several times. It became a little hard for him to breathe, but the ache in his side dulled a bit.

He took several deep breaths. "That, -huff- feels a little -pant- better. What'd you -cough- do?"

Cyborg let a small smile cross his face, and he took the boy's injured arm gently into his hands. "I wrapped your broken ribs up with gauze. It may be kinda hard to breathe, but they'll heal quicker this way." He examined Phantom's arm critically. "It looks like your shoulder is dislocated."

"That's bad right?" Phantom interrupted, panting a little. He attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Yeah," Cy said, motioning to Beast Boy. "Rip off a piece of gauze and roll it up."

BB did as instructed, and Cyborg added, "Stick it in his mouth. He'll need something to bite down on."

"Hey, wait, I don't want any-mm," Phantom grumbled as the tape was shoved in his mouth, cutting off his angry retort.

"You'll wanna bite down on that instead of your tongue, Phantom." Cyborg explained, gripping the teen's shoulder and upper back. "On three, I'm going to pop it back into place." Phantom grunted, closing his eyes tighter and clenching his hands into fists. "One …" **Pop!**

"Mmmm!" Phantom screamed through the gauze in his mouth. "Mm od!" he yelled, breathing heavily through his nose. It felt like his tendons had been stretched to their farthest lengths and then suddenly snapped back into place like a rubber-band. _Good thing I had that stuff in my mouth, or I would have bitten my tongue off. _His shoulder still hurt, but at least the suffering bite in it had gone, leaving only a dull throb behind. Someone took the gauze out of his mouth. "You … said … three." Phantom panted, glaring accusingly at Cyborg.

"I lied." The older teenager chuckled briefly, placing Phantom's arm gently in a sling. He then examined the teen's wrist, shaking his head before wrapping Phantom's wrist tightly in more gauze. "Wrist is sprained, Phantom. How does it feel?"

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Better. But what about my head?"

"Do you feel any nausea, confusion or drowsiness?"

"Not really."

Cyborg opened Phantom's right eye and shone a light into it, then did the same to the left. "Pupils look fine." He flipped the light off, leaving Phantom blinked rapidly for a second. "I think you're okay, just a little knock to the head. You'll feel better in the morning." Cy dug around in a cabinet and came back out with a bottle of pills. The half-robot poured two into his hand and offered them to Phantom. "Take these. They'll help with the pain.

"Thank you, Dr. Cyborg." Phantom sighed, swallowing the pills dry, before letting his head flop back into the pillows. He suddenly felt extremely weak. The adrenaline he'd been running on was gone, and he felt exhausted. The room stayed silent as Cyborg cleaned and bandaged Phantom's cuts, before stepping away, sighing in relief.

"I think you're gonna be fine, Phantom," the half-robot said thankfully. "You'll be sore as hell tomorrow, but you should be good in a couple of weeks."

"Sweet," the teen muttered, his eyes still closed. His arms were stinging badly from the antiseptic, and his head was throbbing, but the pain pills were slowly beginning to kick in. He probably wouldn't feel a thing in a couple of minutes. Phantom cracked one of his eyes open and peeked at Beast Boy. He looked greener than usual, and Cyborg looked depressed.

"It's okay," Phantom said quietly, trying to push his body into a sitting position, but the Titans immediately pushed him back down the moment he tried. "I'm fine, stop acting like sissy, little girls," he grumbled, hoping to snap the two out of their obvious funk.

"You're not fine," Cyborg objected, standing up quickly. "You're hurt and it's my fault!"

Phantom stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. "How is _this._" He gestured to his ribs and arm. "Your fault? You weren't the one who smacked me into a wall … or whatever it was that I smashed into." He frowned fiercely at the half-robot. For some reason, he felt the need to make him feel better. Or at least, less guilty. _It really wasn't his fault. If anything, it's mine. I shouldn't have been out there anyway._

"It's my fault for not being able to use my powers better." Phantom mumbled, his eyes downcast. He scowled hard at his heavily bandaged chest and stomach. "If I knew how to use them, then I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Cyborg interrupted his thoughts by saying angrily, "If I hadn't told you to make a distraction you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You have no right to blame yourself."

"And neither do you," Phantom countered weakly. He was losing the anger that was keeping him awake, but he needed to make sure Cyborg didn't blame himself. "It could have happened to anyone. Beast Boy got hurt, and I don't see you blaming yourself for that!"

The half-robot took a step back, his eyes sliding to his teammate. "Yeah," BB said, standing up. "I got hurt and it wasn't your fault. Dude, these things just happen sometimes."

Cyborg still didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the matter. "You'll need to stay in bed for the rest of the day, Phantom," he said tiredly, trudging towards the door. "Call me if you need anything." Once the door closed behind him, Phantom groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Beast Boy fixed the pillow behind him, and Phantom thanked him quietly, his head spinning.

"Did you save me?" Beast Boy asked suddenly, forcing Phantom's eyes to open. He grumbled quietly at being woken up, thinking of just ignoring the Titan. But BB's expression was too intriguing to ignore.

"What?" the lanky teen asked, his eyebrow arching.

"When I blacked out, Cyborg said you saved me from Cinderblock. Did you?"

Phantom shrugged, but winced once he completed the action. _Ok, no shrugging for a while. _He grimaced, rubbing his injured shoulder. "I just distracted the guy, Beast Boy. And apparently, I didn't do that very good." He gestured to his body and winced again from the movement. Damn, he was sore. And really tired. _Must be the pills, _he thought drowsily.

Beast Boy frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. He looked like he wanted to say something, but gave up with a sigh. It was silent for a moment, broken as BB's communicator beeped. Robin's voice came over it a moment later. "Titans report to the main room now."

The green changeling winced. "He sounds angry. Um, heh, I'll be back soon. You think you'll be okay, dude?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Don't wanna make _him_ madder than he probably already is," Phantom said. BB sent him a grin before he disappeared out the door.

Phantom sat back and yawned widely, doing his best to ignore the ache in his head and just about everywhere else. He shook his head and closed his eyes, begging for the sweet release of sleep. This day hadn't gone as well as he had hoped.

-T-

"Titans, there's something we need to discuss." Robin started, staring intensely at his team seated around him at the kitchen table. Everyone looked a little worried, but Robin couldn't blame them. It was either his expression, or Phantom's current condition that had them on edge. But he needed to get this out of the way first before they could go visit their new guest. "It's about Phantom."

The young leader saw Cyborg wince and look away. Robin smirked humorlessly. He knew automatically that his friend was thinking he was about to be lectured, but that was not the case. Robin nodded his head to Raven. "Would you like to tell them what you found out, or should I?"

Raven shrugged and said, in a low monotonous voice, "Phantom has amnesia."

Robin rolled his eyes. _Thank you Raven, for being extremely blunt. _He scanned the rest of the team, taking in their shocked faces with a cool expression. It had surprised him too when Raven first told him. "He doesn't remember anything about his past, not even his own name," Robin added.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, his eyes still round with surprise.

"That is most horrible," Starfire said sadly, tears forming in her green eyes. "He does not know of his family, or friends?"

"No," Raven answered emotionlessly.

"Man, seriously?" Cyborg said in disbelief. Just when he thought he couldn't feel worse for Phantom, he learned something even more horrible happened to him. "How did it happen?"

"We don't know," Robin said, rubbing a hand across his face. "The only thing we really know is that he has no idea either. Raven found this out while he was unconscious the other day." The Titan leader sat down, keeping his serious expression in place, even though he was starting to feel exhaustion press down on his muscles. "I thought it would be best to tell the rest of you," Robin added with a quiet sigh.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a quick glance, their eyebrows raised. "That's a first," BB said with a grin.

Robin scowled at his younger teammate. "This is serious, Beast Boy," he reprimanded, and the changeling's ears drooped as he slid down in his seat. "You will not say anything of this to Phantom. He doesn't want us to know, and it would be best for him to think that only Raven knows about him."

Everyone at the table nodded their understanding, keeping silent as Robin continued. "Ever since the bank break-in, we all know that Slade _is _back. And now there's a new villain in town, we discussed him earlier, goes by the name: Skulker."

"The one you told us about, with the weird flame-y hair?" Beast Boy asked quietly, making a hand motion above his head.

Robin nodded. "Yes, but the point is, I don't think it's a coincidence that all of this started happening after we met Phantom."

"Wait," Cyborg interrupted, frowning. "Are you saying that he might be involved with Slade or Skulker?"

The masked teen shook his head quickly. "No, but I don't think it would hurt to be prepared for the worst. I want you all to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. There's something bad brewing in Jump City, and we need to be ready for it."

-T-

ML: Duh-duh-duh! More dramatic-ness. Um, heh, I'm so sorry for the lateness. I honestly think the world was out to get me when I was trying to post this. But, I really don't want to give excuses so I won't *grins* Excuses are lame, anyway. I'm also sorry that I didn't get to reply to reviews this chapter either *facepalm* I swear the universe was out to get me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or DP.


	9. Chapter 9

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 9

Phantom woke slowly from yet another nightmare, his blue eyes scanning the walls of the medical ward in a lazy manner. He groaned quietly, rubbing his right hand across his cheek before he froze. _Why isn't my arm hurting? _The boy looked down at his wrist, his eyes widening when he saw that it was completely healed. There wasn't even any bruising … and he was sure there was a lot yesterday.

"What's goin' o- holy crap!" All of his cuts and scrapes were gone too! Phantom raised his left hand and rubbed the back of his head gently. His head didn't even hurt. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the floor length mirror, examining his reflection in shock. _I don't have a scratch on me … how is this possible? _

Phantom ran his hands over his chest and stomach, lifting up his black shirt to unravel the gauze around his ribs. He did not wince once and when the bandages fell away, the teen saw that his broken ribs were completely healed. It was like they hadn't even been broken. There was nothing wrong with him.

The teen's breathing began to pick up and he stumbled back to his bed, hitting the call button on his bedside table as he did. "This … this just isn't possible. How? I-It doesn't make sense," he mumbled, his hands touching every part of his body that had been injured. But he felt nothing. Not even a slight tinge of pain. _This is so weird. _

"Phantom, what is it?" Cyborg asked the moment he burst into the medical ward. His eyes zoomed in on the teen sitting on the bed, staring at his palms with a confused expression. "And why are you out of bed?"

Phantom looked up at the metal teen, blinking slowly at him. "I got up 'cause … I'm not hurt anymore," he said, shaking his head as if he didn't believe his own words.

"What are you talkin' about?" Cy demanded, striding forward to get a good look at the disheveled Phantom. "Of course you are. You can't possibly heal in one day, especially considering Raven didn't fix you up."

"No, seriously." Phantom stood up, a scowl on his face. "I'm fine. There's- there's not a scratch on me!" The teen waved his arms and rotated his wrists to showcase how uninjured he was. Cyborg watched his display with a growing look of shock.

"Wait, let me see." The half-robot grabbed Phantom's arm and examined the wrist that had been broken yesterday, but no longer was. "That's … weird," Cyborg said at last, after checking Phantom's unbroken ribs. "How?"

"I don't know!" Phantom shouted, grabbing his messy, black hair tightly. "It doesn't make sense. I-I just woke up and I was fine." The boy looked away from Cyborg's questioning face, confusion igniting his anger. He didn't know what was going on either.

Cyborg nodded slowly, placing a gentle hand on Phantom's shoulder. "You think it's because of your powers?"

The dark haired teen shrugged Cyborg's hand off. "I want to see Raven." He narrowed his eyes aggressively. "Now." The half-robot looked like he wanted to object, but when he saw Phantom's eyes flash a bright green he backed away slowly, his hands raised in front of his body.

"Yeah, cool, cool. I'll call her, man. Just stay calm." Cyborg hit his communicator button, immediately alerting Raven that she was needed. "She's on her way, just, chill out."

Phantom continued to glare for a moment longer, before dropping his eyes to the ground, an anxious expression crossing his face. _What's going on? I knew I had weird powers but this … this is just paranormal. _He shook away the thought, though a part of him clung to the idea. He could fly, walk through walls, and become invisible. That sounded kind of ghostly, didn't it? _No. That's just dumb. I'm not dead. I think I'd notice if I was dead. _

He sighed, running an uninjured hand through his shaggy hair. Phantom clenched his hands together, interlacing his fingers and leaned forward so his elbows were placed on his knees. He bounced his legs up and down, his nervousness making him feel jittery.

After what felt like an eternity to Phantom, Raven walked into the Med Lab, her expression calm. Cyborg nodded his head at Phantom and said, "He ain't hurt, Rae. You didn't heal him, did you?"

The girl frowned thoughtfully, and shook her head. "No, I didn't." she answered, coming closer to Phantom. She placed a hand lightly on his right shoulder, and he looked up at her, confusion etched across his face.

"Is it my powers, Raven?" he asked. "Is that why I'm fine?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, it appears so," she said. Phantom nodded shakily, looking down at his hands placed in his lap. _I guess that means I still have more powers that I don't know about, _he realized. He squeezed his hands into fists, frowning. _And I don't think that's a good thing. _

Raven and Cyborg were talking quietly by the door, shooting quick glances at Phantom when they thought he wasn't looking. He decided to ignore them and stood up, pulling his black hoodie on. Phantom looked at the two Titans before quietly phasing through the floor. The boy landed lightly on the ground of the level below, feeling confident of his rising control over his abilities.

He sighed, sticking his hands into his jeans pockets. So much had changed for him in such a short amount of time. But he still didn't know about his past. It was very frustrating. _I want to know about those people from my memories, _Phantom thought, trudging down a random hallway. _I know they're important, but why? _

Phantom walked into the main room and immediately went to sit by the large window. He stared out at Jump City, an exhausted look in his eyes. _I just wish I could understand who I am. _

-T-

Hundreds of miles away, in the small town of Amity Park, Samantha Manson sighed. She leaned her head on her left hand, her eyes staring blankly out at nothing. She could hear her math teacher droning on about something, but she wasn't listening. Sam looked down at the pencil in her right hand and then to the sheet of paper she had been drawing on. She blinked slowly at the symbol she'd doodled several times.

"Danny," she whispered, closing her eyes. The girl sighed again, rubbing her hand against her forehead. How long had it been since she had last seen her friend? _I don't even want to think about it. I miss him too much. I just don't get why we couldn't find him. _The girl slowly raised her head, trying to focus on her teacher's voice.

"And if you multiply the x by the y value you will get …"

Sam's focus faded out again. _A major headache, _she thought sarcastically. Sam continued to ignore her teacher until the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The girl exited the building, her feet dragging heavily across the sidewalk.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker said softly as he walked up to his friend. "How was your day?"

Sam attempted a smile at him. "Fine, Tuck. Just fine." Even though Sam would never admit it, she was very proud of the brave front her male friend was holding up for her. She really did appreciate it. The two teenagers walked side by side down the street in a comfortable silence. Well, it was almost comfortable. Sam couldn't help but be painfully aware of the empty space beside her; the one that should have been filled by her best friend.

"So what do you plan on doing this weekend? The usual, avoid your parents like the plague, or are you gonna go outside the box?" Tucker asked, fiddling with his PDA. He took a quick glance up at Sam, hoping to garner a smile from her.

The girl didn't respond for a moment, her eyes staring unfocused at the ground. She suddenly looked up, face set in determination. "I'm going to the Ghost Zone," she said, looking Tucker straight in the eyes. "And you're coming with me."

-T-

In the crowded airport of Jump City, Vlad Masters stepped off his private jet and into the busy terminal. He surveyed the coming and going residents with cold, calculating eyes, a smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth. The people around him were so … small, insignificant. They were nothing to him, nothing at all.

The man slung his bag over his muscular shoulder and began to walk towards the exit, his stride very self-assured. He kept his head held high and his shoulders pushed back. As he passed a large window, he glanced out at the city, a full smile blooming on his face. _My prize is somewhere within these streets. Soon, he will be all mine. _The thought caused Vlad to chuckle quietly. He pushed his way to the exit of the terminal and was greeted by a pale, older man with gray hair, dressed in a suit.

He held a card that said, 'Masters, Vlad,' in red letters.

"Hello, Carl," Vlad said loftily, stopping in front of his ghost butler. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

The ghost smiled at him, taking Vlad's bag as they walked outside. "Yes indeed, sir." Carl opened the back door of a stretch limo, stepping aside for Vlad. "A fine day for hunting, sir."

The half-ghost grinned at the ghost's words. "Too true," he said as he slid into the limo. The door closed behind him and moments later, the vehicle started off down the street. Vlad stared out the window, a confident smile placed on his face. Once he got to the hotel penthouse he had rented, he would contact Skulker and then Daniel would be his for the taking.

-T-

Starfire peeked her head into the main room, her body still hiding behind the sliding door. "He out there?" Beast Boy whispered from behind the alien princess.

"Yes," she answered just as quietly, her round, green eyes stuck on the still form of Phantom. "And he looks most the depressed." Beast Boy peeked out the other side of the door, eyeing Phantom as well. He nodded. _I'd be bummed too if I were him. _

"Yeah," he muttered, quickly pulling his head back out of the room as Phantom turned in the sound of their voices. "We gotta cheer him up, Star." BB said, motioning at the T-tower's newest guest. "He really needs it. He looks sadder than Raven!"

Starfire nodded, feeling pity for the Phantom tug at her heart. She really liked the boy. He reminded Starfire of a brother she never had. She did not like seeing him unhappy. "But what could we do, friend Beast Boy?" The two Titans thought about it for a few moments, before Starfire grinned and floated into the air. "We must go to the mall of shopping!" she declared happily.

BB smiled along with her and punched the air. "Yeah, Star," he said. "That'll totally cheer him up. No one can be depressed there." As one, the pair moved into the main room and came up behind the quiet Phantom. He continued to sit dejectedly in front of the window, staring out at nothing.

"Yo, Phantom!" Beast Boy said, completely oblivious to his new friend's dark mood. "We're going out."

Phantom turned slowly, his blue eyes dull and vacant. It took a moment, but eventually he managed to focus on the two Titans in front of him. "Huh?" he mumbled, shaking his head quickly. "What'd you say?"

Starfire floated into his view, her face alight with a large grin. "We are taking you on a …" she paused, seeming confused for a moment. "Tripping of the field!"

Phantom raised an eyebrow, shooting a quick look at Beast Boy. The green changeling grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, she means, like, a field trip," he explained. Phantom continued to stare blankly at him, and the younger boy began to feel a little awkward. "We're taking you to the mall."

"I don't want to go," Phantom said, turning back around to look out the window. BB and Star looked at each other behind his back, both looking a bit put-out.

"Aw, c'mon," Beast Boy tried again, sliding up to Phantom's side. "It'll be fun." Phantom remained silent. "We can get junk food." The changeling received no response. "There'll be girls there!"

Phantom sighed. "I. Don't. Want. To. Go." he said, glaring at BB momentarily. "I _want _to be alone."

Beast Boy took a few steps away from Phantom, pulling Starfire with him. "I don't think he wants to go," the changeling stated the obvious. Starfire frowned, her bright eyes looking crestfallen.

"But he must, friend Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her body. "It brings joy to the small children, and the teenagers like to do the hanging out. The Phantom will have a most wonderful time there."

"Yeah, but Star, he doesn't want to go." BB said, rubbing the back of his head. "And we can't really make him …"

Suddenly the doors to the room swished open and Raven floated inside, holding a book close to her face. Beast Boy smiled deviously, his ears perking up. "But maybe Raven can," he said, raising his eyebrows at Starfire.

The alien princess looked over at Raven and clapped her hands. "Glorious idea, friend Beast Boy!" she said before quickly flying over to her female friend. "Raven!" Starfire said, floating before the girl in question.

Raven sighed softly, looking up from her book. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but, what is it?" she said, staring dully at her two comrades.

Beast Boy lowered his voice, placing a hand on one side of his mouth. "It's about you-know-who," he said, making gestures at Phantom's back. Raven just stared at him, looking bored. "We wanna take him to the mall, but he won't go," BB explained quickly.

"And?" Raven said, raising one eyebrow.

"We thought it would be most helpful for the Phantom if he got the fresh air," Starfire answered. "We wanted to do the cheering up."

The half-demon looked at Phantom, then back to the others. "You can't make him go if he doesn't want to," she said slowly, looking back down at her book.

"But Ra-a-ven." BB whined, somehow managing to turn her name into a four syllable word. "Just look at him." He pointed back at Phantom. "Do you really want the poor dude to end up like you? All dark and unhappy?"

Raven glared at the changeling, and his ears instantly drooped as he hid behind Starfire. "C'mon, Rae," BB said, peeking his head around from behind Star. "You know it'd be good for him."

"Please, friend Raven." Starfire added, her green eyes round with passion.

Raven shut her book with a snap and stood up. "Fine," she said, walking right up behind Phantom. "I'm going to the mall," she told him without emotion as he slowly turned to face her. "Are you coming?"

Phantom stared at her for several moments, his teeth grinding together. He seemed to be mentally debating something, his eyes flicking between the window and the three Titans in front of him. Eventually he sighed and stood up. "Sure," he said, causing Starfire to float into the air happily, and Beast Boy to smile and whoop.

"It'll be fun, dude!" BB said cheerfully, grabbing onto Phantom's arm. "Trust me." Starfire and BB dragged the helpless Phantom out of the room, Raven trailing slowly behind them. Even though she didn't show it, she was surprised that the boy had agreed to go only because she said she was going. Did that mean anything? Raven shook her head, sighed, and flew after her comrades.

-T-

As the four teenagers exited the T-tower, a lone figure invisibly watched them from the air. Skulker narrowed his bright green eyes at them and slowly followed their path, pressing a button on his forearm to contact his employer. It looked like Plasmius would have his prize sooner than he first thought.

-T-

ML: Heh-heh, dude, this chapter switched point of views so many times! It's so ridiculous. And for some reason I had a helluva hard time writing it. Nothing would come to me. I had to literally force myself to sit down and right. Bleh. And it was a super filler moment. As you can see, I put a small hint of Raven/Danny pairing, but I don't think I'm going to expand on this. I'm not sure, but it seems super cliché. I'd just rather avoid it than bother with it. So, now we got Vlad/Slade/Sam & Tuck/ and Skulker all in the mix, plus the Teen Titans. *laughs* I am loving this!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	10. Chapter 10

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 10

The mall was … a very loud, very echo-y, very claustrophobic kind of place. Phantom couldn't say that he liked it, because he didn't. And he was already in a pretty bad mood to begin with. _Not to mention it feels like someone is watching me! _He looked over his shoulder for the thousandth time in the past ten minutes, a shiver dancing down his spine. The boy was pretty sure that he wasn't imagining the unwavering gaze following him, but Starfire and Beast Boy looked calm and relaxed. Even Raven hadn't mentioned the feeling.

_I … I must be imagining it. The Titans are professional "super heroes," I think they'd noticed if someone was following us. _He nodded, though it did nothing to calm his jumpy nerves. Phantom tried to focus on what Beast Boy was saying, but because of the crush of other voices and his own heavy breathing, he couldn't really hear the changeling's voice. Phantom just nodded at the appropriate time, smiling without really feeling it. His strategy seemed to be working.

Phantom shivered again, his eyes straying to Raven. She glanced up at him, her face expressionless. _She doesn't look nervous … I am just being paranoid. _

The teen gasped slightly as a hand clamped down on his forearm, dragging him off to the right. He looked down at Beast Boy who grinned energetically up at him. "We need to get you some clothes, Phantom. And this is where the Teen Titans shop," he said cheerfully, pulling him towards a store with a brightly lit sign that read: Shenanigans. _Interesting name, _Phantom thought, arching an eyebrow.

"Why do I need more clothes?" Phantom asked grumpily as the four teens walked into the store.

Starfire turned and smiled brightly at him. "Because clothing is most enjoyable, the Phantom!"

He stared at her, the eyebrow still arched. "Well, I can't really argue with that, Starfire," he muttered. Phantom jumped as the alien princess clamped down on his arm, pulling him to the left. They came to a stop in front of a stack of clothes piled up over Phantom's head. He craned his head back, his eyes going wide. _Does anyone really need _that _many clothes? _

BB appeared on his left side, holding up a blue spandex shirt. "You're trying this on, dude!" he said excitedly.

"But you must try this on as well!" Starfire added, showing the boy a red pair of pants.

Phantom and Raven both sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time.

-T-

"Interesting … Very interesting," Slade murmured, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. He sat in a high-backed chair in front of a large monitor, watching everything his spy-bot saw. The masked man let a hidden smirk come to his face, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "The watcher is being watched. How ironic," the man commented to himself, leaning back smugly. He had been monitoring the newly dubbed, 'Phantom' closely for the past few days.

Slade had not let the child out of his sight. And the more he learned about Phantom, the more interested he became. Slade found it even more intriguing when he saw the boy leave that ridiculous tower with three of the Teen Titans. The moment they left the safety of their T-shaped home, a large, hulking being appeared momentarily out of thin air, his flaming green hair just barely registered by the Slade-bot's vision, before he disappeared again, following after the four children.

And as the bot pursued Phantom, the green haired being met up with another odd male. He had blue skin and black hair spiked up into a v-shape, dressed in a white jumpsuit and red cape. It appeared the two beings; that apparently possessed the ability to turn invisible, were following Phantom.

But the question was, why?

Slade was curious to find out. Were they after the young boy? And if so, how far would they go to acquire him? Yes, Slade was very curious indeed. He tapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair, a malicious smirk dancing on his face, causing his only eye to sparkle evilly. "Perhaps," the man said, letting the word roll of his tongue. "I should find out."

The mercenary gently pressed a button on the console in front of him, alerting his army of robots to his orders. Then he sat back to watch, because he _was_ the ultimate watcher. In the end, these people were merely pawns in the grand scheme of things. And he, Slade, was the hand that moved the chess pieces across the board. He was the mastermind. And no one could hope to compare to his intellect.

-T-

"Ug, are we done yet?" Phantom moaned, leaning his back against a wall. "We've been shopping for hours. Aren't you guys tired?" He looked between the bright-eyed Starfire and Beast Boy, feeling even more exhausted by their complete lack of exhaustion.

"Of course not," BB said happily, waving a hand through the air. "We're super heroes, remember?"

_How could I forget? You've only mentioned it _twenty _times_! Phantom thought heatedly, glancing over at Raven when she chuckled quietly. The gothic girl looked up at him from the pages of her book, a smirk tugging at her lips. He tilted his head to the side, a bit confused. _What's she laughing a- Oh, yeah, empathic powers … duh. _

Phantom sighed. "Ok, fine, fine. One more outfit." He held up a finger to display how serious he was. "One more and then that's it. We leave and get food. Cool?"

"Most certainly, the Phantom," Starfire answered dutifully, floating into the air. "We will find the perfect outfit for you." With that said, she and BB disappeared back into the many racks of clothes. Phantom dragged his right hand down his face, stumbling backwards to collapse into a chair beside Raven. She ignored him, continuing to read silently.

"Are they always like this?" Phantom asked quietly, staring up at the ceiling with his hands dangling over both armrests of the seat.

Raven shot a quick look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He continued to stare up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. "I'm wiped, and they're perfectly fine. How can they have so much energy?" he said, only half joking.

"Ah," Raven answered, looking back down at her book. "A mystery of life."

Phantom laughed, smiling at the ceiling. Before he could add anything, Starfire and BB reappeared, clothes held in their arms. Phantom groaned theatrically, standing up and popping his back. "Alright, I'll get this over with, then we're outta here," he said, snatching the wad of clothes from the Titans hands. He sauntered into the changing room, dropped the clothes on the ground and closed the door behind him. Sighing quietly, he peeled off his donated clothes, grumbling under his breath.

"Couldn't just leave me alone, could they?" he mumbled, throwing the too small shirt on the ground. "No, they just _had _to drag me to the mall. Oh, but it will cheer you up, the Phantom!" he said in a mock imitation of Starfire, placing his hands on either side of his face and smiling widely.

"Yeah, dude, it'll be a blast, dude," he added, imitating Beast Boy as he kicked his shoes off and slid out of the too large jeans. He ruffled his hair and pulled on the new clothes, imitating Raven last. "Come with me, Phantom, or your soul will burn in the fiery pits of the underworld for all eternity!"

He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. _Well, ok, maybe that wasn't Raven. _He tried again, nailing Raven's monotonous voice perfectly, "I don't care if you come or not, but I'm going to the mall … Huh, isn't that what she said to me?" Phantom shook his head, smirking slightly. _Did I seriously fall for that? _

He chuckled and finished putting the new clothes on. Once he was done, Phantom stopped and stared at his reflection, a small smile coming to his face. _This actually looks … good. _He turned his body to the side, looking at his new outfit with approving eyes. The pants were baggy, camouflage with brown and green patterns. A thick, black belt held the pants to his thin hips. His shoes were bulky combat boots, almost the same as Robin's. The shirt was tight fitting and black with long-sleeves that had slashes of silver traveling down the left and right side of his body, the collar was also bright silver. Phantom smiled lastly at the black beanie on his head. A chunk of his raven hair peeked out from underneath the cap.

Phantom laughed at himself as he twirled in different directions, trying to see his reflection from every angle. _Dude, you're such a chick, _he thought, smirking at the joke. As he looked at himself a final time, he couldn't help but think that he sorta looked like a Teen Titan. The boy frowned, the shine in his blue eyes dulling a bit. He brought a hand to his forehead, digging his palm into his skin when the thought provoked a small twinge of pain.

"Do I want to be?" he thought out loud, staring into his own eyes. He didn't know … maybe a small part of him did. After all, he had no family that he knew of. No past, no friends … outside of the Titans, he had nothing. And Phantom couldn't help but enjoy that fact. It felt good to be accepted by others like him. _The Titans are kinda … my family. _Phantom looked down at his boots, his shoulders drooping. But what about his real family? He had to have one. He had to. He at least had to hope.

The teenager sighed and shook his head. He didn't even try to remember what his possible family looked like. The last thing he wanted was to have another brain explosion, as he had come to call the painful attacks he received when he attempted to think of his past.

Phantom cleared his throat, putting on the fake cheer that he had grown accustomed to using around his new friends. He called out to the Titans, "Alright! I'm comin' out!" He could hear Starfire clap her hands in excitement, a squeak of joy escaping her lips. The boy rolled his eyes and stepped out, grinning a bit. "Well? What do ya think?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and squaring his shoulders.

"Dude!" BB exclaimed, jumping up to high-five Phantom. "That looks great!"

"Yeah," Phantom said, laughing quietly. "All I need is some face paint, and I could join the Marines." The two boys chuckled together, slapping another high-five.

"It is most fitting, the Phantom," Starfire added, smiling as well. "On my home planet of Tamaran, you would be considered an Ekronlobo." BB and Phantom slowly turned to stare at her, expressions of utter bewilderment planted on their faces. The alien princess giggled, placing a hand to her lips. "Or a, as you say, male that is most attractive."

"Oh, heh, thanks Star," Phantom stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the elbow Beast Boy, oh-so-elegantly, jabbed in his ribs.

"Hey, Rae," BB said, peering around Phantom's back. "What do you think of his outfit?" The changeling looked up at Phantom, bouncing his eyebrows mischievously. Phantom glared down at him, oh-so-subtly, smacking the younger boy in the back of the head.

Phantom slowly turned to look at Raven, holding his arms out at his sides. "Well, Raven?" he said quietly, slightly curious of the girl's reaction.

The gothic girl lazily looked him up and down before standing with a quiet sigh. "I think that suits you," she said simply, breezing past the two boys and up to Star. "Now buy four more of the same kind and let's get out of here."

"Alright," Phantom said quickly, automatically dropping the subject.

"Sounds good," BB added just as fast as he ran to get four more outfits.

There was no arguing with Raven.

-T-

Once their purchases were paid for, the four teens walked out of the store, the boys carrying the bags, while the girls floated ahead of them. Phantom, still dressed in his new outfit, looked over at BB. "We're getting food, right? I'm starving," he said, his stomach grumbling loudly. He looked down at it before staring over at Beast Boy with a pathetic expression.

BB grinned inanely back at him. "No, you just want to spend more time with the ladies," he said, bouncing his eyebrows again. Phantom growled good-naturedly and moved to punch the changeling in the arm, but the younger boy ducked away, laughing out loud. Beast Boy ran up in front of Raven and Starfire and practically yelled, "Who's up for tofu?"

Phantom groaned theatrically, and Starfire clapped her hands together. "Wonderful idea, friend Beast Boy!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "I love the tofu. Especially when it is smothered in glorious mustard."

_Mustard?_ Phantom shook his head, staring at the alien princess. _Starfire has to be the weirdest person I've ever met … granted, I haven't actually met that many people. _He hurried his pace and came up beside Raven, enjoying her calming presence. Phantom hadn't felt as if someone was watching while he was inside the store shopping, but now he could feel the odd sensation again, and he was not enjoying it.

The group of teenagers walked into the food court and quickly ordered lunch. Beast Boy and Starfire dutifully ordered tofu, while Raven munched on a salad, and Phantom ate a large meal of a half-pound burger with fries and a shake.

Phantom stuffed a massive bite of burger in his mouth, followed quickly by a handful of fries. He looked up as Starfire snatched the mustard from in front of him and squirted a large amount onto her mush of tofu. He laughed, trying his best not to spew food all over the place. "How's that tofu, Starfire?" he asked.

The alien princess smiled and nodded, wiping mustard from the corner of her lip. "It is most delicious," she said, eating another large forkful of the stuff.

Phantom jumped a bit when he felt someone kick him from underneath the table, and he turned his eyes on Beast Boy. The changeling winked, making kissy faces at him and Starfire. Phantom rolled his eyes and kicked the boy back, smiling when BB yelped. Phantom chewed on his fries innocently when Raven looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How's your salad, Raven?" Phantom asked, deliberately putting on the charm just to amuse Beast Boy.

She stared at him emotionlessly. "Enjoyable, but your childish behavior does make it taste a bit sour," she answered sarcastically.

Beast Boy started to snigger loudly, and Phantom glared at him momentarily. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, a shiver danced down his spine, followed by a fine blue mist that escaped from between his lips. He stared at it, eyes widening a bit. _This happened before when I saw those ghost birds … are they back? _Phantom shifted his eyes nervously around the packed food court, trying his best to find anything that didn't seem right.

He jerked in surprise when a French fry hit him in the forehead. "Yo, Phantom, you ok, dude?" BB asked jokingly.

Phantom dropped his eyes back to the faces of the three Titans, and he shook his head. "No … I-I think something's wrong," he muttered, the chill inside his body growing worse.

Raven immediately dropped the fork she had been eating with and closed her eyes, using her powers to look around the area. Starfire and Beast Boy both appeared more alert. BB's ears were pricked, his entire body tensed. Starfire was clenching her spoon tightly, eyes narrowed. They still looked casual, yet they were as alert as Phantom had ever seen them. Raven slowly opened her eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Phantom felt the chill in his body again, much stronger than before. It forced him to turn quickly and stare up at the ceiling behind him. There wasn't anything there one moment, but as Phantom stared, his eyes widened in shock, and he gasped. Two beings had appeared above him. They were both looking directly at him.

_Oh my god._ The first man he immediately recognized as Plasmius. With his glaring red eyes and pointy teeth, it was impossible to mistake him. The boy's wide eyes went to the being beside him, and he gasped. The flaming green hair and large robotic build gave him away also. It was Skulker.

_W-what's going on? What are they doing here? _Phantom thought, his mouth dropping open.

The two beings seemed to smile, before Skulker flew down at the four teenagers, moving way too fast to have any intention of stopping. "Get down!" Phantom yelled as he dove from his seat, taking Starfire along with him. The two landed on the floor as screams of terror exploded around them. Everyone in the food court had seen the two ghosts and were now running for their lives, pushing and shoving anyone that got in their way. Mass chaos erupted throughout that section of the mall. And, unfortunately, Phantom and the Titans were stuck right in the middle of it all.

Phantom crawled across the floor, trying his best to dodge the trampling feet around him. Pushing himself to his knees, he dove underneath a table, his only place of refuge at the moment. He breathed deeply, his chest heaving from the effort of escaping. _What the hell is going on? I-I don't understand why Plasmius is here. Is he looking for Daniel? Why would he look here? _The teenager gasped as his questions prompted a rush of pain into his skull. He clenched his eyes shut, digging his hands into the beanie on his head.

"Argh. Not now, not now!" he yelped, the screams around him dwindling a bit as the food court emptied out. Tears stung in his eyes, and he bit down hard on his cheek to hold in his pained scream. After a few painful moments, the agony went away, but this time no helpful image greeted his senses. His mind was as blank and empty as before. The boy felt a disappointed feeling cut through his stomach. He'd gone through that pain all for nothing. _Am I getting worse? _He didn't know … and he didn't think he wanted to know.

As Phantom regained his senses, he heard the sound of something heavy crashing into wood, splintering it into pieces. He peeked his head out from beneath the table to see the Titans fighting Skulker and Plasmius in a heated battle. Starfire and Beast Boy were attacking Skulker, while Raven went after Plasmius.

_Oh, no, this isn't good. This is really not good. _Phantom didn't know how he knew, but he was positive that the two floating beings were very dangerous. He quickly got to his feet, wincing as BB was blasted backwards by one of Skulker's glowing green cannons. The changeling smashed into a trashcan, causing the lid to shoot off and trash to spill onto the floor. Before Phantom could move to help, Beast Boy was already back on his feet and charging at the floating robot as a green lion. _Beast Boy, what are you doing? _

He wanted to shout at the changeling, but he couldn't risk distracting any of the Titans. Instead, he gritted his teeth and ran towards Raven. No way was he just going to stand there and let the others fight. That was not happening. Phantom grabbed the broken leg of a chair, wielding it in his hands like a crazed baseball player. He sprinted towards Plasmius, narrowing his eyes when the man phased through Raven's black energy.

Plasmius raised his left hand, and it immediately began to glow a fierce, evil pink color. Grinning deviously, the man fired the blast of power at Raven, hitting the girl in the chest and sending her spiraling towards the ground with a cry of pain. The blue skinned male laughed and aimed his hand at Raven again, preparing to hit her when she was down. "Leave her alone!" Phantom yelled as he leapt into the air, thanks to the help of a table. He brought the bat down across Plasmius' shoulders … or, at least he tried to.

Phantom gasped as his makeshift weapon went right through Plasmius' body, causing him to fall to the ground, landing hard on his stomach. The bat slipped from his fingers, sliding far across the floor. He cursed under his breath and groaned as he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, raising his head to look at Raven who also looked a bit dazed. "Raven!" he called to her. "Raven we need to get out of here. These guys are bad news."

A sinister laugh interrupted Phantom, and he rolled onto his back to see Plasmius land right in front of him, an evil smile on his face. "Well, well, well," Plasmius said, his voice a refined purr. "It is so good to see you, my boy. You don't look too worse for wear."

Phantom's eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice. He almost sounded like … like he knew Phantom, like they were friends at some point. _But that can't be right, it can't be. Plasmius isn't a good guy. He hurt Daniel, and he attacked Raven. I can't know him! _

"Phantom!" BB yelled suddenly, morphing into his human form. He held up his Titan's communicator and shouted, "Call Robin and Cyborg!" The changeling threw the communicator, and Phantom barely caught it from his position on the floor, watching with wide eyes as BB ran back towards Skulker as a green gorilla.

Phantom clutched the device close to his chest, glancing nervously up at Plasmius as the man came closer to him. "Phantom? Is that what you're calling yourself?" Plasmius asked, amusement clear in his voice. "How quaint."

The teenager scooted backwards, edging his way towards Raven. He shook his head. "I-I don't know you," but even as he spoke the words, he knew they weren't true. He did know Plasmius. From where he didn't know exactly, but they had met before … it was obvious in the way Plasmius was looking at him.

"Yes you do," the man said, leaning down closer to the boy. "_Daniel._"

Phantom's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he gasped. "Wha-?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted from behind him, sending a wave of black energy at Plasmius. The man calmly stepped back, raising a lazy hand in front of his body. Immediately, a pink shield appeared around him, easily deflecting Raven's attack. Phantom yelped and covered his head as Raven's energy was shot back at her with a tremendous banging sound. The girl gasped quietly and phased through her own attack, letting it explode harmlessly into the fountain behind her.

Raven growled and fired another wave of black energy at Plasmius. Phantom ducked behind a stone pillar, the communicator at his lips. He panted loudly and flinched as a stray blast crashed into the pillar he was hiding behind. "Ok, ok, call Robin. Gotta call, Robin," he whispered rapidly, his head spinning from what Plasmius had just said. Was it true? Was he really Daniel?

"Phantom?" Robin's curious voice interrupted his thoughts.

Phantom snapped his eyes down to the device, staring wide eyed at Robin's confused face. "Robin, we need help," he said, fear causing his voice to tremble. He swallowed and took several deep breaths. _C'mon, hold it together, Phantom. You gotta keep your head. _

"What? Where are you?" Robin questioned, his voice becoming low and intense.

"It's me, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. We're at the mall, and we got attacked by these two ghost guy things," Phantom explained quickly, jumping more when he heard Beast Boy cry out in pain. "It's Skulker and this guy Plasmius. You need to hurry, Robin. These guys are bad."

"Alright, stay where you are," he responded, and Phantom could see that he was running somewhere. "Cyborg and I will be there soon. Try to stay hidden. The others can handle themselves until we get there."

Before Phantom could argue, Robin had disconnected. The teen stared at the black screen for several moments, glaring angrily. He could help! _I might not be a master of my powers, but I can't just hide here while everyone else is fighting. _

Phantom leapt to his feet when he heard Raven scream. "Raven!" he yelled, jumping out from behind the pillar. His eyes widened when he saw Plasmius shooting two blasts of energy at Raven, his smile downright evil. Raven was holding him back with a black shield, but she was weakening. Phantom spun around when he heard a loud crash off to his left. He saw Starfire still furiously fighting Skulker, but somehow Beast Boy had been captured in a green, glowing net. It was shocking him every time he tried to break free of it, forcing a squeal of pain out of the changeling with each attempt.

Starfire shot her eye beams at Skulker, but the robot easily phased through the attack, beginning to laugh insanely. A gun mounted on his shoulder charged up, and he shot a humongous blast of energy at Star. The alien princess tried to dodge it, but was hit in the back, sending her crashing to the ground in a painful boom.

Phantom looked back and forth between Plasmius and Skulker, unsure of which of his friends to help first. The teenager froze in place as Skulker's green eyes shifted onto him and stayed there, followed by an evil grin that came to the robot's face. _That's not good. _

"Hello, whelp," Skulker said, his voice nothing but a deep growl. He walked towards Phantom, and the boy's feet seemed to be glued to the floor. He wanted to move, but his legs were locked in place. Phantom swallowed painfully, his heart beating loudly in his ears. "You don't look so good, pup. Did someone get to you before I could?"

_What is he talking about? _Phantom thought nervously, managing to take one step back. _Wait … I must know him too … or he knows me. _The revulsion of the thought showed on his face as he said, "You're a ghost."

Skulker chuckled, now only a few feet away from Phantom. "Still as perceptive as ever, I see," he answered; a joking edge in his voice. "Even without your memory."

Phantom's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists. "What do you know about my memory?" he spat, anger coursing through his veins. This _ghost_ had attacked his friends, the only people who understood him. And now he was saying that he knew about Phantom's lost memory? It was too much. Phantom growled, swinging his arm forward into Skulker's gut in a powerful roundhouse punch.

**Crunch!**

"Oh! Ow, ow, ow!" Phantom yelled as he stumbled backwards holding his pounding right hand. He shook it out, biting his lip. _Ok, yeah, that was dumb. Oh, jeez, that hurt. I don't need to do that again. _He winced as he slowly flexed his injured hand. It wasn't broken, thank god, but it was definitely gonna be sore. Phantom gasped when a strong hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into the air, so high his feet were dangling above the ground. "Ug, let me go!" the boy growled, kicking his feet at Skulker's chest. His attacks did nothing except cause him pain instead of Skulker. Angered at that fact, Phantom scowled and tried to pry the robot's hands from his shirt ... without much success.

"Hm," Skulker shook the boy in his grip, chuckling as he did. "I think I like you better this way, whelp. It's more fun for me."

"Leave him alone!" Beast Boy shouted, struggling fiercely against the net that had trapped him. "Pick on someone your own size!" The changeling cried out as a burst of electricity ripped through his body. Phantom could see that Skulker had hit a button on his forearm and when he released it, BB's cries stopped. He struggled to get the ghost's hands off him, but he couldn't. _What do I do? What do I do? _He bit his lip, before his eyebrows raised to his hairline._ Oh, phase through him! Duh! _Phantom gritted his teeth and his body became intangible long enough for him to slip out of Skulker's hold.

He dropped to the ground and dove to the right just as Starfire blasted Skulker directly in the chest with her starbolts. His heavy, metal body was lifted from the ground and thrown backwards through the air. Skulker crashed through the fountain, an angry Starfire flying after him.

Phantom rolled back to his feet and ran to Beast Boy. The changeling was still struggling inside the net, growling in frustration. "I gotcha, Beast Boy," Phantom said breathlessly, bending down to reach for the net. But the moment he touched it, a strong blast of pain shot up his arms. He instantly let go, hissing in agony.

"You ok, dude?" BB asked immediately, staring nervously at his friend.

"Erg … yeah, I'm good," Phantom answered slowly, a tingling sensation running through his fingers. "I'm gonna get you out, just hold still." The strange feeling grew inside his hands, causing Phantom's breath to hitch in his throat, but he ignored it. Taking a deep breath, Phantom grabbed onto the net once more. Again, the painful shock erupted into his body, but Phantom bit down hard on his tongue and continued to pull at the net.

_Oh, c'mon, c'mon. Just … break! _Phantom's hands suddenly became incased in a bright, green energy that burned a hole right through the net, causing the material to snap and create a large hole for the changeling to escape through. Beast Boy leapt up and away from the net, and Phantom backed away, breathing hard and staring in awe at his glowing hands.

"Dude," BB whispered, crouching beside him, his eyes wide. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Join the club," Phantom breathed, wiggling his fingers as fierce green sparks danced between his fingertips. "I-it cut the net … somehow."

Both boys looked up when they heard Starfire yell uncertainly, "Um … could someone perhaps help me?" Beast Boy made eye contact with Phantom and nodded before morphing into a bull and running towards the nearby Skulker. Phantom continued to stare at his palms, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He didn't know why, but this sensation felt familiar. The green glow … he was sure he'd seen it before, used it masterfully, like an artist with a paintbrush.

_This is another power, isn't it? But what can it do? Can I shoot it like Starfire's powers? Or like Raven's – Crud, Raven! _The boy jumped to his feet, frantically looking around for his friend. He spotted her off to the right, still barely holding off Plasmius' pink energy blasts. Phantom sprinted towards her, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. _No, no, no. _He could see a second Plasmius coming up behind Raven, unbeknownst to the girl. He didn't know how it was possible, but somehow the man must have duplicated himself. _Raven, look out. Look out. Turn around! _

"Raven!" he shouted. "Raven, watch out!" The girl looked up at him, and that was when the duplicate slammed both his fists into the back of her head. She cried out weakly, her body crumpling to the ground. Plasmius grinned nefariously and aimed his glowing hands at her unconscious form. "No! Stop!" Phantom yelled, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest. _No, she can't get hurt. Not for me. Not for me. _"Don't hurt her."

Phantom dove towards Plasmius, just as a white ring of light appeared around his waist.

-T-

ML: *grins* Yep, I believe it is evil laugh time. XD I don't usually do cliffhangers, but things change. *laughs* It had to be done. Oh, but don't worry, the next chapter will be even crazier. I promise you that. Hey, do you like Phantom's new outfit? Haha, I think I've got an obsession with camo stuff. But, anyway, I'm going to be gone for at least two weeks on a well-deserved vacation and will not be able to update within that time. One more thing. *wide eyes* This story now has 59 Favs, and 88 Alerts. You guys are amazing. *dies in shock*

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	11. Chapter 11

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 11

ML: Ok, one thing to say before you read. There is a distinct Star Wars-y vibe to this chapter. I know it, I acknowledge it. There was no way of avoiding it. Just ignore it, please. I know that it might make you giggle, but just focus on these cartoon universes. Please and thank you.

"I'm really not so sure about this, Sam," Tucker said nervously, staring at his Goth friend with an uneasy expression. The two were standing across the street from Fenton Works, dredging up the courage to sneak in and find a way to use the portal without any of the Fenton's knowing. Needless to say, neither teen was ready to move anytime soon. "I mean, we've been to the Ghost Zone before an' all, but –" _Danny's always been there with us. _The boy didn't say the last part, but both teenagers could grasp the unspoken message. Tucker suppressed a sigh and looked away. He'd been trying to keep a straight face for his parents and friends, but he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer.

He missed Danny. He wanted to know where his best friend was; he deserved to at least know that. And Tucker knew his friend was still alive out there … he refused to believe anything else. But they had tried everything to find him … and it hadn't worked. What was there left for them to do?

"We have to try, Tuck," Sam said adamantly, placing a hand on Tuck's arm, attempting to give the techno geek strength from her gaze. "_We_ have to do this."

Tucker took a shuddering breath and nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," he said, his eyes sliding to the Fenton home behind them. "We can do this."

Sam sent him a winsome grin, following his stare so she was facing Danny's home. "Ok, we know Mr. and Mrs. Fenton aren't home," she said seriously, nodding her head at the empty spot that was ordinarily occupied by the Fenton RV. "So there's still a possibility that Jazz is here … which means, we gotta be quiet."

"So, we're going around the back?" Tuck murmured, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. He didn't really want to think about what Jazz would do if she caught them trying to sneak into the Ghost Zone. _It'd be messy, that's for sure. _He jumped in surprise when Sam's hand clamped down on his wrist, and she roughly dragged him forward, heading for the backyard of the Fenton home. The two teens slipped through the fence and came to a halt on either side of the back door.

Sam bent down and pulled out the spare key from underneath a ghost-like garden gnome, before sticking it in the lock. She held her breath, biting her bottom lip as she slowly turned the key, wincing at the click that signified the unlocking of the door. _Sheesh, could that have been any louder? _She quietly inched the door open and peered inside, taking in the empty kitchen with relief. Sam held her hand out, warning Tucker to stay put, before she stepped inside, her boots squeaking slightly on the linoleum floor.

The dark haired girl held her breath as she did a quick scan of the surrounding kitchen and the living room beyond, but everything was quiet. Either Jazz was gone too – which was a distinct possibility – or she was up in her room doing who knows what. Sam wasn't going to sit still to find out.

She waved Tuck in, and he appeared behind her, his nerves quite obvious to the girl. Sam crept forward and grasped the doorknob that led to the basement as Tuck silently closed the back door behind her. Once the basement door was open, the two teenagers crept down the stairs and into the lab. Tucker couldn't help but feel uneasy at how dark and silent it was … everything was off; even the Ghost Portal was closed.

"I guess Mr. and Mrs. Fenton haven't been in the lab lately," Tuck murmured, standing awkwardly by the stairs as Sam hustled over to the Specter Speeder.

The Goth girl paused for a moment, her shoulders tensed. They hadn't actually seen Danny's parents since the first day he'd gone missing, but Sam had heard that they hadn't stopped looking for Danny since then. She was worried about them. "Yeah," Sam muttered. "I guess they haven't."

Tucker took that as his hint to move, and he went to the panel beside the Ghost Portal. He tapped in the override and the doors slid open, revealing the swirling green energy of the Ghost Zone. It was definitely more ominous since the last time he'd seen it. "Sam?" he called, hurriedly backing away from the portal. "Not to bother you or anything, but … why exactly are we going in there?" He pointed nervously at the Ghost Zone.

Sam ignored him for a few moments as she tinkered with the start-up for the Speeder, before it grumbled to life. She poked her head back out of the open door and motioned for Tucker to get in. He did … somewhat unwillingly. "We never checked the Ghost Zone thoroughly," she explained, grasping the wheel of the craft. "I want to look around more … maybe we can even find Clockwork somehow."

Tucker sent her a skeptical look, and she added, "It's worth a shot, Tuck. I can't just sit her doing nothi-"

Sam broke off when she glanced out the front window of the Specter Speeder and saw Jazz standing in front of the Ghost portal, her arms crossed over her chest and a glare that could melt acid planted on her face. "What are you two doing?" Jazz growled.

"Uh …" Tucker chuckled uncertainly. "We were just going sight-seeing?"

-T-

Plasmius stared down at the purple haired witch with an annoyed expression. The foolish girl had actually managed to keep him at bay much longer than he had anticipated. He'd almost had Daniel in his grasp, but she had stopped him. Well, he had come too far to lose the boy now, especially not to a mere teenage girl. The man charged up a strong blast of ecto-energy in his palms, aiming them down at the unconscious Raven.

"Have a good rest, my dear," he said, smirking slightly. His ecto-energy increased, casting his face into an eerie pink glow. "A permanent one."

"No! Stop!" a young voice screamed from the older half-ghost's left. His eyes widened in shock, and he wheeled around only to be body checked in the stomach. Plasmius gasped in surprise and pain as he was pushed to the ground, something heavy landing on top of his chest. On instinct, the man bucked his lower body off the ground, throwing the thing off of him. He jumped back to his feet, his left hand gingerly touching his chest.

The man's eyebrows immediately rose, and his mouth gaped open a bit. Staring at him with a livid expression was Phantom, the real Phantom; the white haired, green eyed Phantom. It was the half-ghost Plasmius had come to know as Danny Phantom.

_How did he access his ghost powers? It's not possible. He shouldn't know how to do that. _Plasmius ran his eyes over the teenager, noticing thoughtfully how Daniel's outfit had changed. He no longer wore his black and white jumpsuit, but more of a ghostly version of the clothes he had just bought. His pants were an odd, icy blue and white camouflage pattern, his boots a shiny, black color with pure white tipped toes. His upper body was clad in a black long sleeved shirt that also had glowing white lines running around the edges of it. The beanie on the teen's head had taken on a bright silver color with smatterings of blue, and his hair was also pure white.

Plasmius slowly lowered his hand from his chest, standing up to his full height so he towered over the crouching teenager. The boy's green eyes momentarily flicked to the unmoving Raven before settling back on Plasmius, igniting in a furious glow. "Don't touch my friends," Daniel growled, raising his body up, his shoulders drawn back and fists clenched.

_Hm … he's grown, hasn't he? And I see he has actually managed to put some muscle on. Interesting. _Plasmius smirked down at the confused little half-ghost, crossing his arms behind his back.

"My, my, someone has grown up," the man said, taking a step towards the boy. Daniel immediately raised his fists in a defensive position, eyes narrowed dangerously. Plasmius suddenly sighed and tutted, shaking his head. "Come now, Daniel. Is that any way to greet your _father?_"

Plasmius watched in amusement as the boy's furious stance faltered, his green eyes shooting wide open. He took a step backwards, shaking his head dully. "I … you're not – my name isn't … no," Daniel stammered, a hand reaching up to grab his forehead. He squinted his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly, the muscles in his cheeks becoming rigid. It looked like he was in pain.

_Ah. He must be trying to remember his past, _Plasmius realized, an interested gleam coming to his eyes. It seemed the Plasmius Eraser had done its job well. Daniel was just as confused as when he woke up for the first time. _Which means it is time to begin what I've been planning for far too long. _

"Yes, Daniel," Plasmius said, his voice softening, losing the sharp edge he had been using for the past few minutes. "You are my son." He took another step closer to the boy, raising a hand in front of his body and morphing his expression into that of a concerned parent. This wasn't exactly hard for him. He had always held fatherly feelings for Daniel. The boy had just never seen him as that in return. But now … now everything had changed.

"N-no," Daniel murmured, his voice sounding a bit raspy. He stared down at the ground, his chest rising and falling quickly. "My name is-isn't Daniel … it-it can't be." He looked up at Plasmius, his eyes round with confusion and fear. "Y-you're lying! You're not my dad!"

Plasmius shook his head, his expression becoming hurt. "On the contrary, son. I am your father … I've been looking for you for weeks." He moved closer, but the boy didn't even seem to notice because he was so wrapped up in his inner turmoil. "You-you lost your memory, Daniel. It was a horrible accident." Plasmius breathed in raggedly, really playing up his own grief. He stared sadly down at Daniel. "It was my fault. I'm sorry, son."

Daniel continued to shake his head slowly, though he was beginning to look less sure of himself, his resolve was cracking under Plasmius' apparent truthful statements. _Yes, that's right, boy. I am your father now, not that oaf of a man Jack Fenton. _Plasmius thought, smiling evilly on the inside while on the outside his expression was still sad and remorseful.

"B-but you're a ghost," Daniel suddenly whispered, raising his eyes back to the man's face. "I'm not a ghost. You can't be my dad!"

"Oh, Daniel," Plasmius said quietly, placing a hand on the boy's right shoulder. Daniel didn't even move to push it away. He just stared up into Plasmius' eyes with the innocence only a child can possess. "I'm not a full ghost … I'm half, just as you are, son. Look at yourself, my boy. You somehow managed to access your ghost side. I'm sorry."

"What are you talk-?" Daniel's words died in his throat as he stared down at his hands, taking in his slightly glowing skin with wide eyes. "Oh my god," he gasped, green eyes shooting back up to Vlad's face. "What? How? I-I don't understand."

Plasmius bit his bottom lip in mock anxiety, taking a shuddering breath. "I am only half-ghost, Daniel. You are too because you _are_ my son." Moving slowly, Plasmius bent at the waist and wrapped his arms around Daniel in a comforting hug. The boy went stiff in his grasp, his breathing picking up tenfold. Plasmius opened his mouth to say some encouraging words to the teenager, when an enormous explosion rocked the food court.

The elder half-ghost's eyes shot to the site of the explosion, and he let go of Daniel in time to see a literal army of robots pouring through the gap between two stores, leaping over the crumbled walls and broken plaster. _What is going on? Where did they come from? _

"My name … is Phantom." Vlad suddenly heard the boy whisper, and he swiveled around to look down at him, only to find that Daniel was no longer there.

"Daniel?" he asked, but the teen was gone, and he had taken the unconscious girl with him. "Cheese logs," Vlad whispered harshly under his breath. Where did the boy go? _And I was so close too. _He knew it would do no good to go after Daniel now. He would be much too confused to actually be reasoned with.

_And not to mention Skulker is still fighting those two children. As pathetic as that sounds._ He sighed angrily, clenching his hands into fists.

The older half-ghost turned his furiously glowing red eyes onto the wave of orange and black robots stalking towards him, his hands beginning to glow a fierce pink. He raised his hands and fired at them, shouting in rage. At least he had something to take his anger out on.

-T-

Robin and Cyborg had walked into total chaos. The Boy Wonder's masked eyes widened upon seeing a mass of heaving Slade bots fighting the rest of his team, and two other men who he could only assume were "Skulker and Plasmius," in the middle of the food court. He immediately snapped out of his shock and began shouting orders at Cyborg, "Go find Star and Beast Boy. Help them in anyway you can. I'm going after Phantom and Raven."

Robin took off in one direction, while Cyborg ran in the other, his arm cannon already charging up with a bright blue light. Robin gritted his teeth, whipping out his bo-staff to smash a robot's head off its shoulders. _I knew Slade was back! _He jumped into the air, swinging his staff at another robot, taking its arm off at the shoulder. _Now here's the proof. _ The teen scanned the battle with narrowed eyes, taking in just how many bots there were.

It was like a miniature army. A small smile of relief came to his face when he saw Cyborg fighting alongside Starfire and BB, the three of them steadily taking out robots right and left. _Now where's Phantom and Rae? _Robin couldn't see them anywhere. Had Phantom turned them both invisible to hide?

"Phantom! Raven!" he shouted over the sounds of battle, mowing his way through the bots without losing stride. "Where are you?" As Robin threw an exploding disk into the middle of a group of robots, blowing them into a hundred pieces, his eyes landed on the glowing form of Skulker, and they narrowed in anger.

_Time for round two. _He growled and charged at the ghost, using his staff as a temporary shield to plow easily through the bots and up to Skulker. Before the floating being could turn to him, Robin leapt up, driving his staff down onto Skulker's shoulders, just below his head. The ghost cried out, sparks shooting from his robotic suit as he fell from the air, landing roughly on his back on the ground below.

Robin dropped down beside him, an intense expression on his face. "So good to see you again," the Boy Wonder growled, expertly twirling his weapon through his fingers as he advanced on the injured Skulker. "But this time you aren't getting away."

Skulker propped his body up on his elbows, and as his green eyes landed on Robin, a smirk broke out on his face. "Ah, whelp," he said, sounding as if he were happy to see the boy. He slowly stood up, his movements a bit jerky as if his suit was malfunctioning; perhaps it was. Skulker popped his neck to the side, swinging his right arm out to crush a Slade bot's chest with one hit. It collapsed to the ground in a sparking heap. "I see you would like to continue our game."

Robin smirked without humor. "Something like that," he said and jumped forward, driving his staff directly at Skulker's face. The ghost parried Robin's attack with his glowing machete, holding the teenager at bay with a slight movement of his strong arm.

"Then let us finish this," Skulker said, pushing Robin back. "I think I would like to have your pelt on my wall."

Robin's face scrunched up in distaste. _Ok, that's gross. _Shaking the thought away, he charged back at Skulker, a battle cry escaping his lips. The fight had just begun.

-T-

Her head hurt … right in the back of her skull … where it couldn't possibly be more painful. Raven groaned softly, her body shifting a bit against … something. She couldn't exactly tell what it was. It felt like arms … but it couldn't possibly be. They were much too cold, anyone with this body temperature was either dead, or made of ice. And considering she didn't know anyone with those character traits, she was more than a bit confused. Her head flopped to the side, her forehead touching someone's chest that was equally as cold as the arms. _What is going on? Well, opening my eyes would help. _

Ever so slowly, the girl cracked her eyes open, staring at the slightly glowing chest of an unknown person. She raised her eyes a millimeter and saw a bit of the person's face, gasping slightly. His hair was … white? And his eyes … they were glowing green. The eyes shifted down to her face and brightened with a happy glow … literally. He gently set her down on the ground with her back propped up against a wall.

She stared up at him in confusion and as he bent down to get a better look at her, Raven snapped her leg out, kicking him right beneath the jaw. "Ouch! Raven!" he shouted, stumbling backwards as he held his chin. "It's me!"

"Phantom?" she asked softly, a bit of surprise entering her voice.

The boy nodded, staring down at her in shock. "You just kicked me in the jaw," he said, almost sounding amused, but at the same time his voice was distraught. "Of course it's me, Raven."

"Sorry," Raven answered, finally recognizing him. Once she got past the glowing green eyes and white hair, Raven could tell that it was still the Phantom that she knew. The girl stiffened when she felt the emotions coming off of Phantom. He was in turmoil … his confusion was almost overwhelming to the girl, as was the fear inside of him. She had never felt this from him before, not even when she first met him. It wasn't right. Something must have happened while she was out.

"What happened?" Raven said, gently touching her tender skull. There was a large bump on the back of her head. She made a mental note to fix it up when she had more energy to do so.

Phantom's hands clenched into fists, and he angrily breathed out through his nose, eyes glowing a bit brighter. "Plasmius," he spat the name out as if it burned his tongue. The boy's anger seemed to deflate, and he slowly uncoiled his tense muscles, sighing quietly. "He somehow … duplicated himself and snuck up behind you … I tried to stop him, but I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry."

Raven held up a hand, wincing slightly from Phantom's guilty emotions. "It's ok. I'm fine." She slowly stood up, ignoring the concerned emotions radiating from the boy. Raven froze when the sounds of battle registered in her ears for the first time. "What's going on? Who's fighting?" she asked, walking towards the sounds. She poked her head around the corner, her eyes widening upon seeing the raging fight between Slade bots and her teammates.

"I didn't know what to do …" Phantom muttered, appearing at her side. He looked down at her, eyebrows drawn together. "You want to fight?"

"Of course," she answered immediately, pulling her hood up to cover her face. "Stick close to me, and you'll be fine."

The boy breathed out shakily, green eyes staring at the mass of robots. "Right," he said, hands clenching into fists. "No problemo." Raven blinked comfortingly at him and floated into the air, her hands encased in her dark energy. Phantom walked below her, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it's a good thing there aren't, like, a million of these robot things," he muttered mostly to himself. "'Cause that might be slightly dangerous and everything … But luckily there's only like a thousand …"

"Focus," Raven reprimanded him before raising her hand at the nearest robot and crushing it with a broken table. Phantom winced as the thing was flattened like a pancake, the sound of tearing metal grating against his ears.

As Raven charged forward into the battle, Phantom shook himself and ran after her, his hands unknowingly beginning to glow a fierce green. The boy dove into the fight, swinging and kicking like a madman, while Raven watched his back from above. He ducked under a robot's punch, grabbed its arm as it passed and slammed it back into his assailant's face. Phantom pushed the damaged bot away from him, and he drove a side-kick into the abdomen of another.

Phantom gasped when two robots jumped him at the same time, their heavy weight dragging him to the ground. A fist glanced off the side of his face, and he flinched, covering his head with his arms. The boy felt a blow to his stomach, driving the breath from him. "Ug … get off!" he shouted, coughing loudly. As he threw his arms up, twin blasts of green energy erupted from both of his palms, tossing the robots off him as if they weighed no more than paperclips.

"Wow," Phantom murmured, staring down at the green steam rising from his hands. "That's … pretty cool," he said in awe. The sound of crashing metal pulled him back to the battle, and he leapt up, lips pressed together in a determined frown. He could see across the food court, through the battling robots, the rest of the Teen Titans. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were fighting together, making amazing progress against the enemy.

As Phantom watched Starfire fight with her starbolts, he looked down at his palms, still radiating a faint green shine. _Well, it's worth a shot … _He lifted his right hand and aimed at a nearby robot. _Alright … just aim and shoot … Got the aiming down, and the shooting would be – _"Wow!" he yelped as an explosion of ecto-energy erupted from his palm and hit the bot head-on, reducing it to a sizzling pile of parts.

Phantom stared at the destroyed robot, grinning wildly. He whooped and began firing left and right, taking off bots arms and legs, chest and heads. He plowed through the battle, Raven still watching over him as she fought above. _This makes things a lot easier, I have to admit,_ he thought, enjoying the feeling of power racing through his body.

He ducked to the right, firing a ball of ectoplasm at two robots. It hit the ground between them, throwing them both in opposite directions. "Ah, don't go all to pieces over me," Phantom joked quietly to himself. The boy yelped and covered his head when a blast of black energy shot over his head and zapped into a robot that had been sneaking up behind him. He turned slowly and stared at it, then up at Raven. "Um, heh, thanks," he said sheepishly.

She stared at him dryly. "As long as you don't make anymore jokes like Beast Boy, I'll keep this between us," she said.

Phantom smiled slightly and made an 'okay' sign with his fingers. "Sounds good." He returned to the battle, slowly making his way towards the center of the food court. The teen winced when a piece of metal sliced across his cheek, reddish green blood welling up from the cut. He ignored it, throwing his hand forward to deliver a powerful palm strike to a robot's chest.

"Crud!" he gasped as a green charge of energy (not Starfire's) flew past his right arm. Phantom spun to the side, barely dodging the attack, though the hot energy sizzled a bit of his new shirt's arm. "What the-?" he started, but broke off as his eyes landed on the sight of Robin facing off against Skulker. "Hey, Raven!" he shouted up at the girl. She looked down at him while smashing a robot with a trashcan. "I'm going to help Robin!" He pointed to the Titan leader, and Raven nodded.

Phantom charged at Skulker, and at the last second he dove through the air, driving his shoulder into the ghost's midsection. Pain roared through his body, and he fell back as did Skulker; though he looked more surprised than hurt. Phantom rubbed his sore shoulder, wincing as he got slowly to his feet beside Robin. The masked teen looked at him, surprise etched across his face.

Phantom grinned slightly at him. "Yeah, kinda freaked me out too," he said, and Robin smirked. "You want to take this guy down?"

Robin spun his bo-staff in his hand and nodded. "After you," he answered, taking a defensive stance.

Skulker stood to his full height and chuckled darkly, the guns on his shoulders still glowing ominously. "Ah, now this is a fight," he growled. "So good to see you again, Whelp."

Robin shared a quick glance with Phantom before looking back at Skulker. "Which one of us are you talking to? It's kind of hard to tell," he joked, and Phantom forced himself to laugh after receiving a look from the Titan leader.

"Bad guys are loosing their clever wit these days, aren't they?" Phantom asked, straining to put an obnoxious grin on his face. He was trying to follow Robin's example. "What a shame."

Skulker narrowed his eyes at the two chuckling teenagers. "Quiet, whelps," he snarled, firing at Phantom and Robin. Moving as one, the boys dove in opposite directions, hitting the ground and rolling back to their feet in almost perfect synchronization. As Robin got his footing, he threw an exploding bird-a-rang at Skulker, while Phantom fired an ecto-blast. The two attacks collided at the same time, creating a bright explosion.

The hunter ghost cried out as he was thrown backwards from the force of the attacks, crashing loudly into a stone pillar. Sparks erupted from his suit, and one of his guns broke completely off. Phantom and Robin didn't give him time to recover. They charged at him, throwing more attacks at the defenseless Skulker. When the smoke cleared, Skulker's robotic suit was in nothing but pieces, a bit of smoke creeping from his dismembered midsection.

Phantom's eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw the two green legs feebly kicking from Skulker's head. "Huh?" he mumbled, reaching down to grab hold of the legs. He pulled and found that he was holding onto a small, green blob. "Wow, dude, what are you?" Phantom asked, looking over at Robin. The Titan leader shrugged, staring at the blob with equal curiosity.

"I am Skulker!" the blob shouted, glaring furiously up at the two boys. "Put me down, child."

"Wow … and I thought you were, like, a big guy," Phantom muttered, shaking Skulker's true form up and down, watching it with interest. "I guess you've got a small-guy syndrome, heh – Ouch!" the teen yelped when Skulker reached up and bit his hand. He immediately let go of the blob, and Skulker disappeared from sight. "Oh, oh, ouch," Phantom gasped, shaking out his bitten hand. "He just bit me!"

"Well, that was weird," Robin admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much the story of our lives, right?" Phantom murmured, wincing as he stretched his hand out. "Ow, he sure can bite." A scream of rage from Starfire pulled the two boys attention back to the fight, and they nodded at each other before racing back towards the robots.

As Phantom brought up his glowing green hand to fire at a Slade bot, a bright flash of light formed around his midsection. He gasped as it traveled up and down his body, changing him back to normal. The cold, comfortable feeling left his body as warmth spread through his limbs. The cuts and bruises he had sustained during the fight flared to life, and he winced from the sudden pain. He placed his hands against his normal _human_ chest, wondering what he had just done. "I … changed back? But how?" he muttered in confusion.

The boy yelped when a fist was driven into his cheek, whipping his head to the side. He forced his body to roll with the punch, and he spun on his right foot, kicking his left into the robot's stomach. It fell to the ground, and Phantom jumped high into the air, driving his knee down into his adversary's face. He winced as circuits exploded upon impact. Phantom recovered from the light shock he received and leapt nimbly off the destroyed bot and ran to the next, his human fists swinging powerfully.

After what seemed like a few punches later, the last of the robots were destroyed, and silence fell on the food court. The Titans slowly walked towards each other, stepping over the mangled remains of the Slade bots and rubbing their bruised body parts. For a moment, they all just stared with differing expressions of tiredness, awe, and confusion.

"So," Beast Boy said at length, his green hair ruffled and his outfit a bit torn. "That was one heck of a shopping day."

As one, Phantom, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven turned to glare at the changeling. He chuckled and took a step back, his ears drooping a little. Robin finally sighed and cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the tower," he said. "We've got _a lot _to talk about."

-T-

Vlad Plasmius made his retreat about halfway through the battle, having become annoyed with the sheer amount of robots that were swarming into the mall. He shook his head, flicking some imaginary pieces of lint from his right shoulder. "Come on, Skulker," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He floated above the roof of the mall, waiting for his comrade to show up.

A moment later, Plasmius felt the ecto-signature of the hunter ghost appear below him. It steadily made its way up, and Skulker phased through the roof. For some reason, his suit was gone. Vlad raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Feeling constricted, Skulker?" he asked lazily as the small blob floated across from him, anger radiating off his tiny form.

Skulker fisted his small hands, glaring darkly. "The ghost-child and that troublesome whelp destroyed my suit," he spat, and Plasmius rolled his eyes. He made a motion with his hand and began to fly back towards his hotel room on the other side of the city. Skulker slowly followed, muttering angrily under his breath.

Plasmius sighed. "I can get you a new suit, Skulker," he said, rubbing a first against his forehead. The man only half listened to his comrade's angry rant, focusing his mind mostly on Daniel. It had been good to see the boy again. Of course, Daniel did look a little worse for wear. Plasmius hadn't really taken into consideration how much of a mark the Plasmius Eraser would leave once it had finished its job. The scars marking Daniel's once normal face were an example of his miscalculations. _I should have thought more about that … I can understand why the boy doesn't believe me. All it would take is one little memory to form distrust inside of him. _

The half-ghost could still hear Skulker ranting, but he continued to ignore the tiny ghost as he phased through the glass window to his penthouse room. He landed on the soft, cream colored carpet and transformed back to his human form. Vlad sighed again, falling slowly into a red, high backed chair. He stared down at the ground thoughtfully. _I will just have to wait. Give Daniel a few days to consider what I've said. Even if he doesn't believe me, I _will _take him. By force if I have to. _

Vlad didn't really want it to come down to that. _Those children_, he thought with disdain, _are more powerful than I first thought. _He was positive that they would not let Daniel be taken so easily. Admirable, but a useless endeavor all the same.

"Sir?" Vlad looked up when Skulker called him, staring with a bored expression at the small, blob-like ghost. "What are we going to do?

Vlad shook his head and looked out the window at the rapidly setting sun. "We are going to wait, Skulker. Until the time is right, we will wait."

-T-

ML: Hm … that was Vlad filled! And, yes, everyone saw the Star Wars reference. Like I said, just please ignore it. If I wanted to do what I planned, there was seriously no way around it. *laughs* But, I want to thank you all for being so patient. My trip went well. It was very … interesting, I'll tell you that. I'm just happy to be back in the States. Well, hope you enjoyed and, hopefully, I'll see you all next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	12. Chapter 12

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Chapter 12

Phantom sat tiredly in a chair looking across at Cyborg, his head cushioned atop his crossed arms on the table top. Everyone else looked just as tired as he did, excluding Robin and Raven. He rolled his eyes. _Yeah, but they never show emotion like that, so I shouldn't really be surprised. _The boy breathed in shakily, burying his head in the crook of his elbow. He had been trying to forget what Plasmius had told him ever since he had gotten back from the mall, but he just couldn't get the words out of his mind.

Was it true? Ever since he first became aware of his lost memories, he had been dying to find his family, and now … a father appeared out of nowhere. Phantom bit his tongue, shifting his feet underneath the table. _A horrible father … Plasmius can't be my dad, he just can't be. If he is, then that means he gave me these scars. Why would he do that? What kind of dad would do that to his kid? Or do what he did to Raven? _

He didn't know, and he couldn't bring himself to mention the horrible news to his friends. What would they think of him if they knew that Plasmius might have been his dad? _They'd be disgusted … I know I would be. _

Phantom sniffed, feeling the beginnings of tears prick the corners of his eyes. He sat up and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, focusing his attention on Robin. He didn't need to think about Plasmius right now … or ever for that matter. He couldn't think about it. His name was not Daniel. Daniel might have been the son of Plasmius – who was a psychotic jerk that beat up kids. He was Phantom.

The teenager swallowed the lump building in his throat, clenching his hands into fists. The table was still silent. Once the six teenagers had arrived back at the tower, Raven had given them all a quick rundown of what had happened, and then everyone had become quiet as the grave. Robin was pacing back and forth at the head of the table, while Cyborg and Raven sat quietly at his sides, seeming to await his coming words. Beast Boy was sitting silently at the far end of the table, swinging his legs and fiddling his thumbs. Starfire's green eyes followed Robin's furious pacing as she bit her bottom lip.

Everyone looked so nervous about something, though Phantom couldn't blame them … he was feeling the same exact way. He sighed again, looking down at his open palms. _So … I'm a half-ghost? That's my power … I just need to learn how to use it. I don't want to be defenseless anymore … especially with Skulker and Plasmius after me. _Phantom took a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. 

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Guys," he said, seeming to startle all of the Titans. They all turned their heads to look at him. "What was up with those robots? They were the same ones from the bank …" he trailed off as differing expressions dawned across each of their faces. BB, Star, and Cyborg all looked ill. Even Raven's face seemed to twist slightly as if she was remembering an old pain. Robin's expression appeared to fill with pure anger. His eyes narrowed to slits and fists clenched sporadically. He turned quickly away so his back was facing the team. Phantom stared at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Slade."

Phantom looked around at all the Titans after Robin spoke. "Who, or what, is Slade?" he asked quietly, the silence seeming to press down on the six teenagers like a lead weight.

"Slade's a bad dude," Beast Boy said, much more subdued than Phantom had ever heard him before. "A really bad dude." Everyone nodded their agreement, except Robin. He continued to stare out one of the large windows, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Phantom swallowed nervously, wringing his hands together underneath the table. "How bad is really bad?" He almost didn't want to know. Phantom shivered. The quiet was so eerie.

"Murdering psychopath bad," Cyborg answered gravelly.

"Oh," Phantom murmured. _So the robots belong to this guy Slade … and they were at the bank, and the mall. _"What does he want?" he thought out loud, a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the looks on everyone's faces. This Slade had to be bad.

"We don't know," Raven said, her voice even more monotonous than usual. "He was supposed to be dead."

Phantom's eyes widened slightly. _Apparently he's not …_ He stared at Robin's back, but the Titan leader was still glaring out at the night sky. Phantom wondered what the name Slade meant to him. "How did … how did he supposedly die?"

Robin turned slowly, seeming more in control of himself than before "It doesn't matter," he said quietly, much more quiet than Phantom had ever heard before. "I want to know what happened in the mall, Phantom. Do you know how you changed like that? Or why Skulker and Plasmius were there?"

Phantom stared over at him sadly, feeling his cheeks burn slightly red. _What do I say? Should I tell them? … I really don't want to but … I don't have much of a choice do I? _He sighed, looking down at the table as he drew small circles with his index finger. "I-I …" he trailed off, swallowing to wet his parched throat. "I can't tell you … I don't know myself … I-I can't remember." Phantom continued to avoid everyone's eyes, focusing on the table below him. He just hoped no one freaked out too badly … well, with Beast Boy around …

"We know."

Phantom yanked his head up, staring wide eyed at the Titan leader. "What?" he asked in total shock. "How could you kno-" His eyes slid over to Raven. She stared back at him emotionlessly. "Oh, yeah," he muttered dryly. "Probably shoulda seen that one coming …"

"I'm sorry, Phantom," Robin said sincerely. "We didn't want to say anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

Phantom snorted out a laugh, and then, before he could stop himself, he started laughing uncontrollably, his sides aching from the effort. The Titans watched him uneasily, looking at each other and then back at the hysterically laughing boy. Beast Boy leaned over and said to Raven, "Ah … does Phantom have a screw loose or something? What's so funny?"

The half-ghost gasped for breath, waving a hand through the air. He pointed at Robin. "H- hahaha, he said that, oh, haha … make me comfortable! Ha ha ha!" Phantom dropped his head back to the table, pulling his beanie down to cover his face as he continued to laugh loudly.

Robin frowned. BB tilted his head a bit to the side before he grinned widely. "Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed. The changeling joined in with Phantom's laughter, until he caught Robin's expression. His icy glare stopped BB's chuckles in his throat, and he became silent, smiling nervously.

After a few minutes, Phantom finally got control of himself, and he sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, wow," he said, chuckling. "I haven't laughed that hard in, like, ever … Heh, sorry." He laughed once more, shrugging a little. He looked directly at Robin, suddenly becoming serious. "If you knew about my amnesia, why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't think that it was my right to confront you," Robin explained slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. "I thought that you would like to come to us first."

"Oh," Phantom said, rubbing the back of his neck. He dropped his arm back to the table and sighed softly. "I would have it's just –" he broke off, taking a deep breath. "I feel like such a … freak," he finally mumbled, dropping his eyes to stare at his calloused hands. "I've got weird, ghost powers … some even weirder dudes after me … and I can't remember my past. It's all so … so messed up!" Phantom dragged a hand through the flop of hair poking out of the beanie, frowning at the table.

The Titans stared at Phantom, each feeling a pang of sympathy for their new friend. Beast Boy and Cyborg felt it the most. They knew what it felt like to think they were a freak … to be called a freak … Cyborg shook his head and said, "Even if you are a freak, Phantom, which I doubt, you're among friends." He smiled encouragingly, hoping to garner a response from Phantom.

The dark haired boy looked up, the hopeless expression on his face dwindling a bit. "Yeah, dude," BB jumped in. "We're here for ya, Phantom."

"Most certainly, the Phantom," Starfire added, her bright, green eyes sparking with warmth. Phantom looked around at all of them, a small smile quirking up the right side of his lips. They really were good people. He was so glad that they had found him. If they hadn't, Phantom shivered, someone _else_ would have.

"Like Beast Boy said," Robin spoke, a supportive expression on his face. "You're free to stay here for as long as you need. And we can help you gain control of your powers … maybe even find a way to get your memories back. But that's only if you want to stay, Phantom. We won't force you to."

Phantom looked around at all of their faces and nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be good," he said softly, sniffling a bit. "I … I need a place to stay for a while …" _Or forever. _He swallowed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He could not stay with the Titans forever. There was still a small chance that he had a real family out there, one that wasn't Plasmius. Phantom took a shuddering breath, dragging a hand through his shaggy hair. _Should I tell them? I mean, they probably want to know, right? _

He stared gravely at their supportive faces, his expression slightly helpless. If he did tell them that Plasmius was supposedly his father, would they look at him any different? Phantom had a good feeling that they would … he was sure he probably would. _But I don't want that … It would be best to just keep it to myself, I guess. _

"And we can help find your family, right Robin?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at his leader.

The masked teenager's face relaxed and he nodded. "We have the resources, Phantom. I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I promise you, we will help you find them." Phantom smiled nervously, nodding his head in agreement. _Oh crud. This is _so _not good. Robin's all serious about this … and so is everyone else. What if – what if they find out about my da-Plasmius? _

"That's great," Phantom said in terribly false excitement. He felt guilt claw at his insides, but he tried to force it away. _They don't need to know, right? And I doubt they'll even be able to find out about Plasmius and me … they don't even know my name. _Phantom breathed in shakily, pushing his true feelings deep down. He couldn't let anyone else know what he was really feeling. His tired blue eyes drifted to Raven's impassive face, and he looked away quickly before their eyes could meet. _Which means, I'll have to stay away from Raven. Simple enough. _

Phantom suddenly yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Is there anywhere I could, you know, sleep?" he asked quietly.

Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed Phantom's arm. "You can bunk with me!" the changeling shouted, pulling the taller boy out of his seat. "There's plenty of room-"

"In the abyss," Raven interrupted dryly. BB took a moment to stick his tongue out at Raven before he dragged a slightly reluctant Phantom out of the room, jabbering loudly about his collection of candy bar wrappers underneath his bed.

Once the two had disappeared out of the main room, Robin turned to the rest of his team and nodded. "I think it's best to get some sleep," he said quietly, realizing it was later than he first thought. "I want everyone ready for training tomorrow morning."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven stood up, murmuring good nights to their leader before they also left, sending the room into silence. Robin sighed and sat down heavily in a chair, dropping his head into his hands. He massaged his scalp, muttering words under his breath. "Slade … ghosts … robots … Terra …" The Boy Wonder clenched his exhausted eyes shut. He had too much to think about at the moment. After countless sleepless nights, he finally knew for sure that his arch nemesis was back. The realization shook him to his core, but also filled him with raw determination. Robin could not let Slade's return throw him, or his team, off. They needed to train, needed to be prepared for anything the ex-mercenary would throw at them. They could not afford to be unprepared … which brought his thoughts back to Phantom.

Robin couldn't help but find himself liking the boy more and more. Phantom reminded him so much of a younger version of himself. Young, slightly confused, but full of potential … and a sense of justice. He could see it in Phantom's face, the teen wanted to help others. He was a definite teen hero in the making. _But that doesn't matter_, Robin corrected himself, biting his bottom lip. _The last time I tried to help another potential hero, I almost lost my life and my team's lives. _He sighed as thoughts of Terra swam into his head. The Boy Wonder would never stop feeling guilty for the girl's sacrifice. He should have told her, warned her about Slade when he had the chance … but now it was much too late. The damage had been done.

He would not allow another innocent life to be lost in this dangerous job. Robin shook his head, standing up tiredly. He couldn't ignore his exhausted body anymore. It was time to catch a little bit of rest … or at least attempt to. Walking slowly, the Boy Wonder exited the main room, flicking the lights off as he went.

-T-

Schiff Thomas was not feeling too good about himself at this moment. He stood underneath a bridge in a practical lake of dirty, murky water, twiddling his fingers nervously as his eyes shot from one shadow to the next. _Oh, why did I agree to this? _He thought, biting the inside of his cheek with his yellow stained teeth. The twenty-three year old dragged a dirty hand through his greasy, black hair, his nerves building.

He pulled a cigarette from his jean jacket with a shaking hand and stuck it in his mouth. Schiff dug jerkily around in his pocket for his lighter, his wiry frame shivering more. _This was such a bad idea … what the hell was I thinking? No amount of drug money is worth this shit. Slade's s'posed to be dead! _The young man frowned when he couldn't find the lighter that he knew was in his left pocket. He slowly moved to the right pocket, shifting his feet uncomfortably in the water.

Schiff didn't want to be here at all, in fact, if he hadn't been contacted by this person claiming to be Slade, he wouldn't have come at all. He had a hard time believing that it truly was Slade, though. All the rumors going through Jump had said that the mercenary was dead, gone, pushing daises. If that were true, and everyone seemed to think so, how could it be possible that the man was contacting him now with a job?

The young man shivered, biting down on the cigarette in his mouth. He was still looking for his lighter. Even if it was small chance that his employer was actually alive, Schiff knew he could not risk missing this meeting. The last thing he would ever want to do was piss Slade off. Schiff shuddered at the thought. The only reason he worked for the mercenary was to stay breathing. If he refused Slade … he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him.

Schiff sighed. The cold air mixed with the growing darkness around him was not helping him to feel better about meeting the supposedly dead man. He mumbled a curse under his breath when his search for the lighter came up empty once more. "Where'd I put that damn thing?" he muttered angrily, narrowing his bloodshot, brown eyes.

"Maybe this will help," a sinister voice spoke up from the shadows. Schiff nearly jumped ten feet in the air as he spun around, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his eyes wide.

"S-Slade?" he stammered, flinching as a tall, muscular figure appeared from the shadows behind him.

Slade didn't answer. His large frame moved into the light, causing Schiff to shiver and bite down on an exclamation of profanity. So he was alive! All the rumors had been nothing but a load of bullshit. Schiff stood in frozen fear as Slade walked up to him and produced a lighter from seemingly nowhere to light the younger man's cigarette.

Schiff nodded a shaky thanks, puffing a stream of smoke from his mouth. He sucked in the calming nicotine greedily, feeling his muscles become less tense as the addictive habit washed through his bloodstream. "S-so, you're alive," he stuttered, taking another long drag of the cigarette. Schiff coughed a bit as his lungs filled with just a little too much smoke, causing his eyes to water. He stared up at Slade, his nerves forcing him to take another long drag of the cigarette. This shit was too much for him.

Slade's silence answered Schiff's question, and he bit his bottom lip nervously. He hated Slade's silences. It made him want to piss his pants _really_ badly. "I have a job for you," Slade stated, his arms locked behind his back. His one eye glared down at Schiff, causing the man's knees to knock together.

Schiff glanced into the mercenary's eye, before quickly looking away. He nodded without meeting Slade's gaze, his hands shaking. "Sure, sure, whatever you need," the younger man said without hesitation. He knew Slade did not like being held up.

Slade seemed to smirk as he lifted up a photo that easily fit into the palm of his hand. "You are going to find out everything you can about these two," he explained, tapping the faces of a boy with white hair and green eyes, and a taller man with blue skin and black hair. "There is a possibility that they are father and son, but that could be false. The names are Daniel and Plasmius."

Schiff slowly reached out and took the photo, staring down at the two people with narrowed eyes. He breathed in another large swig of smoke and blew it out in a cloud in front of his face. _This kid can't be more than sixteen … wonder what Slade could want with 'im? _"No problem. Could take me a couple days though," Schiff said softly, scratching the back of his messy head.

"You have two days," Slade cut him off, his one eye narrowing slightly.

Schiff stared at him nervously and swallowed before nodding in agreement. "Y-yeah, yeah, that's good. I can do that," the younger man stammered. He knew there was absolutely no arguing with Slade, unless he wanted to end up like the mercenary should have … in the ground.

"Two days, Schiff," was the only response Slade uttered. His tone of voice sent massive shivers racing down Schiff's spine.

But before Schiff could answer, the mercenary had slid backwards into the shadows, leaving the area silent except for the sound of traveling cars from the bridge above. Schiff breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a cough as he sucked in a lungful of smoke. The man hurried towards his apartment, eager to begin his task for Slade. He knew that if he didn't accomplish it in two days, he was as good as dead. No doubt about it.

-T-

"Beast Boy, is it possible, you know, if it's not too much trouble, could you get some air freshener or something?" Phantom mumbled tiredly, his head buried in the lumpy white pillow. He had claimed the top bunk in BB's room, but was beginning to wish he'd stayed on the couch. The changeling's room could only be described as a disaster area. Clothes littered the floor so deeply, Phantom wasn't even sure what color the carpet actually was. There were food wrappers, as well, coating the ground in a fine layer of snack food goodness. _Not to mention the smell. Christ!_ Phantom thought, plugging his nose. _Sheesh, it smells like rotten fruit in here … Wait a minute …_

The half-ghost slowly reached underneath the covers and wrapped his hand around something beside his right foot. Phantom yelped as he pulled out a brown stained banana peel that looked molded with age. "Oh, that's so gross," he muttered, leaning his upper body over the edge of the bunk. He spotted BB sleeping soundly beneath him, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Phantom suddenly grinned evilly. He raised up the banana peel and chucked it down at the Titan's head. It landed with a loud splat, causing Beast Boy to jolt awake and glance around wildly.

Phantom laughed. "Calm down, Beast Boy," he said, chuckling as the younger boy realized what had happened and slowly reached up to pull the banana off the side of his face.

"Ew, dude, where did you get this?" BB exclaimed, throwing the peel onto the floor and scrubbing his face with the back of his right hand.

"In my bed," Phantom replied dryly, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Beast Boy, you need to clean this place up." _Which is a complete understatement, but whatever. _

Beast Boy yawned, and Phantom could hear him snuggle back under the covers. "You sound like, Robin," the changeling mumbled tiredly.

_Yeah, I get that a lot, apparently. Yah for me,_ Phantom thought sarcastically. "Whatever, Beast Boy," he said, kicking his feet out from under the blanket. He frowned as he changed position, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. A moment ago he'd been tired, but now he felt like he didn't even need to sleep. _Maybe I need a glass of water or something. _He sighed and rolled over, burying his head in the pillow. _Or maybe it's something else entirely …_ The half-ghost squeezed his eyes shut, forcing thoughts of Plasmius from his mind. He would _not_ think about the man … his father … he just couldn't believe that horrible guy was his dad. It made no sense.

_Just don't think about it. Think of something else …_ Unfortunately, the boy's mind seemed to be as blank as the day he realized he had amnesia. "Perfect timing, right when I'm trying to sleep," he muttered, slightly curious if BB was listening to him, or just sleeping again. He leaned his head over the edge of the bed once more to see the changeling dead asleep, drooling onto his pillow. "Hm …" _I'm not sure if that's cute, or gross. _

Phantom grumbled under his breath as he rolled back onto the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. Why couldn't he get to sleep? He knew he was tired, but the mere thought of falling asleep seemed impossible to achieve. Ten uncomfortable, sleepless minutes later, Phantom groaned, rubbing his palms into his forehead. He couldn't get Plasmius' face out of his mind. All he kept seeing was the man's caring and concerned face repeating the words, 'Daniel, I'm your father,' over and over again.

_Jeez, shut up, dad,_ he thought heatedly, sitting up and pushing the covers off his body completely. _At least he can't send me to my room. _The half-ghost listened to BB's convincing snores for a minute, before nodding his head and slowly climbing down from the top bunk. He picked his way carefully through the devastated room, skirting around a rubber duck, a large pile of soda cans, and finally the overfilled trashcan in front of the door.

_Sheesh, it's like a battle-zone in here_. Phantom rolled his eyes, standing frozen in front of the trashcan, his legs spread far apart to avoid stepping on anything that would make a noise. The boy took a deep breath, inflating his lungs to their full potential, before he forced his body to become intangible. The strange feeling he got when he used this power filled his chest, and he quickly stepped forward, phasing through the garbage and the door behind it. Once out in the hallway, Phantom released the breath he'd been holding and returned to tangibility.

"Well, that was effective," he said quietly, a small, amused smile on his face. "I _really_ need to get good at that."

The dark-haired teen sighed and trailed away from Beast Boy's room, not really having a destination in mind. He jammed his hands deep into his camouflaged pants pockets and ambled along slowly, keeping his head down. Phantom blew air out through his nose in frustration as another image of Plasmius rose up in his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the man? Why couldn't he just forget about what he'd said?

Was it because he didn't want to?

The thought struck Phantom right in the heart, causing him to stop walking and stare dispassionately at the far wall. Even though he didn't want to admit it, a part of him was … happy. A part of him was relieved to know that someone out there cared about him, knew his true name. _If that's even my real name,_ he added mentally. "Ug," Phantom groaned, shaking his head back and forth. "Stop thinking about this, Phantom," he muttered, beginning to walk again. "Enough is enough."

He hunched his shoulders and plowed forward, his surroundings becoming familiar. A moment later, he walked into the main room, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. How did he always end up back here? He knew there was more to the Tower, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to actually get up the guts to explore it. It was just so … big.

"Phantom?"

The teenager in question jumped and spun towards the voice, coming face to face with Robin. Phantom dropped his aggressive stance, placing a hand to his chest. "Jeez, Robin," he said, staring over at the masked boy sitting at the breakfast nook. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

Robin smirked slightly, taking a sip of the soda by his right hand. "Maybe," he answered, gesturing to the seat across from him.

Phantom sat, and Robin slid a soda, from seemingly nowhere, over to him. He immediately popped the top of it and took a large drink, hoping the carbonated liquid would wash away his problems. The two teenagers sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Phantom cleared his throat, drawing Robin's attention. "What are you doing up?" he asked in an attempt to forget about the questions plaguing his mind. He'd take anything at this point … even if that included having a conversation with Robin.

"Couldn't sleep," Robin said, shrugging his left shoulder. "You?"

"Same," Phantom murmured, drinking more of his soda. "Got a lot on my mind, I guess."

Silence resumed. Phantom could hear the creaks and moans that all homes had when everyone inside it was sleeping. It was odd to think of Titan's Tower in that way, but it was true, wasn't it? The Tower was the Titan's home … and Phantom couldn't help but think that he didn't belong here. He was too messed up to really be of help to anyone. A shuddering sigh filled the silent room, and Robin focused his masked gaze on Phantom, sympathy radiating from his expression.

"Yeah … that-that must be tough," Robin muttered, looking away as Phantom's eyes rose to meet his own. The half-ghost's expression seemed to say, 'You have no flippin' idea.' Robin cleared his throat and took a sip of his soda. "But, uh, that's what friends are for, right?" he asked hesitantly, following his instincts on how to approach the situation. Phantom tilted his head to the side a bit, and Robin added, "We're here to listen … and, um, help with your problems."

Phantom continued to stare at him, before he smiled slightly, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah," he agreed, smirking deviously at the Titan leader. "And here I thought you were this tough, mean guy, Robin."

The masked teen glared good-naturedly and said, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He let one side of his mouth quirk up in a small smirk, and he picked up his soda. "Here, we'll toast to, uh …" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Phantom grabbed up his own can and said cheerfully, "To insomniacs everywhere."

"To insomniacs everywhere," Robin murmured in agreement. He was only half listening to Phantom, because his mind was more focused on the other insomniacs that he knew. One was his mentor that he held in very high regard. The other: a monster that he would do anything to stop. It was odd that Phantom had chosen those exact words.

The two boys clinked their sodas together just as the sun peeked its way over the horizon, casting a beautiful, orange glow across the calm bay water.

-T-

ML: Ugh. Sorry for the delay guys (and the lack of review response. I feel bad that I couldn't get to them. -hides under rock.-) But I got it out so you all could read and enjoy! And that's all that matters … right? Well, hopefully it is. A big thanks goes out to my Beta-reader, PixieGirl13, who puts up with my whining about writer's block and all the other things I'm known for whining about. Thanks, girl! And another huge thanks goes out to you readers/ favorite-ers/alert-ers out there. You've really blown me away from just how many of you out there are reading this story. It's crazy! I would die in shock again, but I don't think I can do that twice. Yep, enough rambling from me. Until next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or TT.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans Crossover

Chapter 13

"Ok, team, today is dedicated to training. I want you all to take this seriously and keep your focus … that means you, Beast Boy." Robin narrowed his eyes at the changeling, and the younger boy grinned endearingly in response. The Titan leader shook his head bemusedly and clapped his hands. "Alright, you know what to do, team. Let's get to it."

Phantom watched the Titans split up, each with a look of determination on their faces … well, sort of. Cyborg and BB were laughing as they headed towards the obstacle course on the far side of the island, while Starfire flew the opposite direction, her hands glowing bright green. Raven was off by the edge of the island, staring calmly at the water as she meditated. Phantom's eyes shifted around the rocky terrain the T-tower was built on, curious as to how the Titans had managed to build such an advanced training course on the tough land.

"Phantom, are you ready?" Robin prompted, watching the other teen with unwavering masked eyes. He was planning to take this as slowly as possible. He would not make the same mistakes as last time … it would not happen. "We can take this as slow as you want, Phantom, ok?"

Phantom swallowed and nodded shakily. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sounds good," he said quickly, feeling nervousness rise up inside him. He wanted to gain control of his powers. In his mind, there wasn't anything more important than that, but … he was scared to do that. What if something went wrong and he lost control? What if he hurt one of the Titans? Phantom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Ok, just calm down, calm down. I need to do this. I need to learn how to control my powers. Robin can teach me, I'm sure he can. _When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with resolution. He was ready.

Robin offered the half-ghost an encouraging smile. "First, I want you to change into … what did you call it again?"

Phantom laughed. "My ghost half," he explained, chuckling at Robin's expression. Phantom couldn't really explain it, but the name just kind of fit with his transformation … and, apparently, he was part ghost. The name went hand-in-hand with what he was. Phantom cracked his knuckles, narrowing his eyes as he focused on changing into his ghost form. The dark haired teen reached deep inside his core, searching for the cold feeling he associated with his ghostly side. _C'mon, c'mon … ghostly self. Where are you? _He gasped in surprise when a white ring of light appeared at his waist and traveled in two different directions. One went up and the other went down, sending his body into a whirlwind of strange sensations.

He felt a deep freeze spread throughout his limbs, deadening his body to any and all warmth of the real world. It felt strange, but it didn't hurt … in fact, he was almost sure he couldn't even feel pain in this form. As he snapped his now glowing green eyes open, he saw that everything was in fuller clarity. Not only that, but all of his senses were sharper, more defined. He could hear Cyborg and BB talking and joking even though they were clear across on the other side of the island, and he could also hear Raven chanting quietly over the lapping of the waves on the shore. Phantom looked up and could clearly see Starfire flying speedily through the air, shooting star bolts at floating disks over the ocean water.

"Wow," he breathed and looked down, only to realize that he was floating about five inches off the ground. He squeaked in surprise, wheeling his arms rapidly through the air. After a moment of helpless arm-jerking, he dropped back to the ground, a stunned expression on his face.

Phantom raised his head to Robin who was staring at him in obvious amusement. "Nice job, Phantom," the Titan leader said, sounding sincere. "You're looking ghostly."

The half-ghost shrugged, laughing a little. "I would hope so, Robin," he answered, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his arms. He was ready to learn some control over his powers. "So, what do you think I should try first?"

Robin hummed thoughtfully, his eyes trailing up and down Phantom's ghostly form. "Flying," he stated, his head slowly raising in Starfire's direction before he called out, "Hey, Star!"

The alien princess paused in mid-air, gazing down at Robin in confusion. "Yes, friend Robin?" she shouted back. Robin waved her over, and Star immediately got what he was saying and flew down to his side, landing on the ground with practiced ease. _Wish I could do that_, Phantom thought in slight jealousy.

"Star, would you mind giving Phantom a few pointers on flying?" Robin asked, but to Phantom, it sounded more like a polite order. _Yeah, Robin is oh-so polite isn't he?_ The half-ghost thought with a quick eye roll.

"Of course!" Starfire said, a literally beaming grin coming to her face. "I would be more than pleased to participate in the giving of the pointers."

Robin smiled, and Phantom had to do a quick double-take to make sure that he wasn't just imagining the expression on the usually glum-looking Titan's face. _Nope, it's actually there … wow, that looks weird on Robin's face. _"That's great, Star," Robin said, actually sounding genuine. Phantom resisted the urge to stare/guffaw/or cough, and he turned his eyes away from the seemingly private moment between the two Titans.

He couldn't hold in a gasp when Starfire suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward a few steps so they were standing on a patch of relatively soft sand. The alien princess smiled at him, and he returned it, somewhat uneasily. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn how to fly, he was just nervous about the whole concept of it all. Honestly, the idea of his feet leaving the ground, metaphorically punching gravity in the face … it was all too weird.

"Shall we commence the giving of pointers?" Starfire asked politely, while at the same time invading Phantom's personal space. He resisted the urge to take a step back. He didn't want to be rude. It seemed kinda like clubbing a baby seal when in reference to Starfire.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Phantom answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's first?"

Star clapped her hands, her expression nothing but beaming excitement. She literally looked like a kid on Christmas day. Starfire quickly put her hand on Phantom's upper arm and said, "Watch first." Before Phantom could interject, Star had taken a step back and floated a few feet off the ground. The sand beneath her feet swirled like a miniature tornado, before she landed back on the ground, looking expectantly at the white-haired boy.

"Um … nice?" he said, not really knowing what Starfire wanted.

Her enthusiasm did not dim, but she frowned slightly, a thoughtful look coming to her face. "Perhaps I should begin with my own experiences," she said and nodded to herself. "On my home planet of Tamaran, children learn the gift of flight from birth."

_Oh, thanks a bunch, Star,_ Phantom thought sarcastically.

"But because you are not from Tamaran," Star continued, oblivious to Phantom's internal sarcasm. "I will teach you what the children of my planet learn." Just as Phantom was about to say a slightly rude/slightly witty statement, Starfire began again, "The secret to flight for my people is joy."

Phantom raised an eyebrow, shooting a quick glance at Robin as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?' He looked back at the alien princess who was staring at him with a completely serious expression. "Uh … joy?" Phantom said softly, trying to keep the scathing tone out of his voice. "So, like, I have to be happy or something?"

Starfire nodded vigorously. "Exactly, the Phantom." She floated forward so she was intruding on Phantom's personal bubble once more, and she placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Think the happy thoughts," she added.

"O-ok," Phantom said, drawing out the word. "I'll … I'll give it a shot." The half-ghost closed his eyes and tried to think of something good, something that brought him some joy. _C'mon, Phantom. You've gotta have something good buried deep in that noggin' of yours. _Phantom frowned heavily when Plasmius' face rose up in his mind's eye once again. That did _not_ bring him happiness. In fact, it did pretty much the opposite.

Starfire's voice filtered into the dark void of his attempted happy place, speaking of, "the little earth children," and, "watching the fireworks." She continued to speak encouragingly of her own happy memories, but it wasn't really helping Phantom in the least.

He tried to picture himself flying through the air, but it only brought a sense of vertigo to his stomach, and he quickly dropped that idea. _Dang it. Why can't I do this? I know I've done it before. Why won't it work now? _Phantom snapped his glowing green eyes open and took a step back, glaring angrily at the ground. It wasn't that he was mad at Starfire, he was just more along the lines of pissed and depressed with himself.

He was a frickin' half-ghost, for Pete's sake. Why couldn't he do something that a flippin' ghost could do? It was so unfair! And Plasmius, who did he think he was? Did the man really think he could just waltz into Phantom's little messed up life and drop a bombshell on him like that? It was wrong! It was sickening! And Phantom couldn't take hiding his emotions any longer.

_This training session sucks. My whole life since I woke up has sucked. My future, which is as blank as my memory, sucks. And my father sucks worst of all! _The white haired teen wanted to scream and stomp around throwing a temper-tantrum, but he somehow managed to restrain himself before he could by biting down hard on his tongue. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, uncoiling his fists in the same manner. He opened his eyes and gasped.

Phantom had somehow floated into the air. He stared at the ground a few feet below his toes in complete bewilderment. What had happened? His wide, green eyes searched out Starfire's own, and he stammered, "H-how?"

The alien princess was grinning from ear to ear back at him. She flew forward and embraced him in a painfully tight hug. Phantom choked a little, feeling as if his ribs were slowly being reduced to a powdery substance that didn't even remotely resemble bones. "St-star," he croaked, limply wiggling his arms against her grip. "Ca-an't breathe!"

"Oh," Starfire said and released him, giggling softly. "I am most apologetic." Phantom just panted loudly, a hand placed against his tender chest. He gave her a small, forced smile before looking back at his feet. _I'm flying … I'm actually flying. _

He frowned slightly. Flying felt … kinda like standing on the ground. Phantom lifted his right foot and took a step. He moved forward as if he was walking across a flat surface. "Wow," he breathed, his voice full of wonderment. "This is great."

Starfire floated up beside him and held out her hand. "I will show you the most joyous part of flying," she said, an excited twinkle in her eyes. Phantom paused momentarily. He wasn't afraid of Starfire … just the thought of going any higher made him feel a bit queasy. But the half-ghost forced a smile to his face and placed his hand in Starfire's, his expression ready for anything. Starfire gave him a comforting smile before she shot up into the sky, pulling Phantom along behind her.

The boy gave a small gasp of surprise as his stomach dropped somewhere around his ankles and proceeded to churn uneasily. _This wasn't exactly what I imagined when I thought of flying. _He bit his bottom lip anxiously and kept quiet, letting Star guide him up. As they continued to glide towards the heavens, Phantom found that he'd squeezed his eyes shut, opting to remain in blissful darkness rather than see just how high they'd gotten. When they eventually stopped, he still kept his eyes screwed shut.

"Are we there yet?" Phantom muttered, not exactly becoming a fan of heights.

Starfire laughed. "Yes, the Phantom. Open your eyes!" she coached cheerfully, sounding very unafraid.

The half-ghost took a deep breath and slowly pried his eyes open. The sight that lay before him was spectacular. It was his view from the Tower, but only magnified ten fold. They were higher up, and he could see the far reaches of Jump City disappearing over a slight rise in the land. "Wow, Star …" he said with a slowly widening grin. "Is this what you see everyday?"

Star nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And now you will see it too," she answered, her green eyes never wavering from the city itself. Phantom knew at that moment that there was a lot more to Starfire than met the eye. "It is worth the effort, yes?"

"Yeah," Phantom said immediately. "It sure as hell is."

-T-

"It's about bloody time," the thin figure muttered, slamming the panel to his newest "Dooms Day device" shut. He stood up and twirled his cane lazily, a satisfied smile coming to his face. "This ought to make quite a splash in the tranquil pool of the Titan's lives." The man stopped and chuckled. _What an analogy. Now I know the day is going to end well. _He walked towards the doorway to his warehouse, jumping in the air and clacking his heels.

He pushed the door open and stepped out into the open air, taking a deep breath and spreading his arms out wide. Yes, today was going to be very fulfilling indeed.

The colorfully clad man smacked his cane down onto the stone ground. He leaned on it, staring up at the clear, blue sky with a carefree grin. "Now, to bring the duckies to me," he whispered, flipping the top of his cane up before mashing down on a red button. Instantly, an explosion ripped through the empty warehouse across from his own. That would be enough to catch the children's attention, and when they came, he'd be waiting.

Mad Mod began to laugh quietly, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his young adversaries. His time for revenge had finally come.

-T-

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Phantom yelled as he flipped and spun through the air. His beanie had blown off hours ago, but he'd never retrieved it. He felt better in his ghost form without the thing … feeling the wind flow through his hair was just invigorating. An enormous smile had come to his face and it felt real. Honest to god, real. He hadn't felt this carefree in … well, ever. Phantom completed a smooth barrel-roll and looped back around to make a quick front flip before landing on the ground, hardly winded.

The moment his feet made contact, several hands applauded his performance, and he bowed a couple times. "Thank you, thank you," he said, standing up to his full height, the grin still on his face. "I'll be here all week, folks."

Starfire flew up and grabbed him in a hug. "That was most glorious!" she said, spinning them both through the air before dropping back to the ground. "You are improving wonderfully, the Phantom."

Phantom waved his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aw, thanks, Star," he mumbled, having to raise his hand quickly when BB reached forward to high-five him.

"Dude! Awesome!" the changeling cried, his eyes wide with excitement. "You shoulda seen yourself, Phantom! You were all like _whoosh, fvroom, hiya!_" Beast Boy displayed the words with several actions involving airplane wings, a Superman-esque pose, and a karate chop.

Phantom continued to smile. "I'm glad you liked it, Beast Boy," he said, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder. The white-haired teen raised his eyes and searched for Robin. The Boy Wonder was standing outside the ring of Titans, watching the scene silently. When the two boys made eye-contact, Robin gave a small smile.

"Nice work, Phantom," Robin said, giving out a rare compliment.

Phantom nodded and let himself float slightly into the air, clutching his stomach. "Hey, is there any chance of going out for pizza?" he asked, drifting onto his back. "We've been at this for hours and I'm starving."

"Yeah, Robin!" Beast Boy added, looking hopefully at his leader. "Some celebration pizza would rock."

"Well," the Boy Wonder began uncertainly.

"Please, friend Robin," Starfire jumped in, making wide eyes at the teen. "I would enjoy the pizza."

"Yeah, Rob," Cyborg said as he walked up with Raven beside him.

Robin looked around at his pleading teammates before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Ok, everyone's worked hard today. Let's go," he admitted defeat, giving a small smirk when the vast majority of the Titans cheered.

"I think we just found Robin's one weakness," Phantom whispered jokingly to BB, still floating in the air. "Pizza. Who woulda guessed?"

Beast Boy guffawed and muttered back, "I don't think it's pizza he's going for, Phantom." The half-ghost raised his eyebrows at the changeling when BB winked and made motions with his head towards Starfire.

"Ahh," Phantom murmured. "You make an interesting point, my friend."

The pair chuckled softly together only to jump when a voice asked behind them, "What are you two laughing at?"

Phantom and Beast Boy spun around to see Raven staring critically at them. "Ah, um, nothing," Beast Boy said quickly, a nervous smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Phantom floated on his side behind the changeling, a hand touching the back of his neck.

"Really?" Raven said skeptically.

"Yep," Phantom answered, flashing a fast grin. The dark-haired girl arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something when everyone's Titan communicators flashed red. Robin instantly jumped into attention and dashed back towards the T-tower, his cape snapping behind him like a lion-fighter's whip.

"Trouble!" he shouted over his shoulder and the others followed closely behind him.

"Aw, man," BB groaned as he dashed along with Phantom flying above his head. "This always happens!"

"Apparently, crime never rests," the half-ghost commented, his tone attempting at bravado, but falling flat because of the obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Or, you know, stops for snack time," Phantom added thoughtfully. Beast Boy sent Phantom a mock glare, and the two continued to move inside, heading towards the garage.

Robin was yelling orders as he sprinted down the tight hallways of the tower. "Beast Boy, you carry Cyborg. Starfire, Raven, and Phantom, I want you to fly. We're heading to the docks!" Everyone shouted their affirmation, and the teens busted into the garage, moving at lightning speed. Robin threw his arms in the air as he continued to run, and Starfire snagged his hands, dragging him into the air and through the tunnel. BB morphed into a green pterodactyl, grabbed Cy in his claws, and took off after them with Phantom flying close behind.

The teen kept his green eyes locked on the changeling's back, forcing himself to go faster. He was loving the sensation of flying, and he didn't want to be left behind. Phantom almost yelped when he put on a burst of speed and blew past Beast Boy.

BB squawked, and Cyborg shouted, "Yo!" in surprise. This caused Phantom to laugh, and he slowed his quick pace so he was flying steadily beside the changeling. "So, what's goin' on, Rob?" Cyborg called over the wind.

"Explosion at the docks," Robin answered tersely, his masked eyes narrowed. "Looks like someone's trying to get our attention."

"Well, they got it," Raven muttered mostly to herself. Phantom caught her words and spared her an amused smirk. He was just glad that he'd finally figured out a part of his abilities. It took his mind off … other things. The half-ghost frowned slightly. Working out with the Titans had distracted him for a while, but now that he was up in the sky with only the clouds to distract him, his mind was wandering again. _Here I am, Daniel/Phantom flying high with the Titans – no, my friends … they are my friends, and I'm lying to them. I don't deserve their friendship. _He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled, white hair.

A part of him wanted to tell them – just to make his guilty feelings go away, but he knew he couldn't. They wouldn't accept him. How could they accept the son of a really big jerk? And when they rejected him, who would he turn to? Definitely not Plasmius. Phantom was sure he'd rather go have a tea party with Skulker before that happened. _And not like I have a lot of options other than that_, he thought with another deep sigh. Because of his lack of past, his options were limited. It was really depressing when he stopped to think about it.

And secretly, Phantom was afraid of starting anew if he told the Titans and they ended up rejecting him. He'd have to make all new friends and hide his abilities from everyone to keep himself hidden from Plasmius and unwanted prying people. It wouldn't be a very happy or easy life … he'd be living one big lie day in and day out. Phantom didn't want to chance telling the Titans and having to make a new life like that.

The best thing to do was to continue with his deception. Phantom knew it couldn't last forever, but maybe he could think of something before they found out. He had to keep his head – however messed up it was – it was the only thing he had left.

"There's the docks." Robin's announcement yanked Phantom back to the present. The half-ghost narrowed his bright, green eyes and dove towards the ground, following the others' examples. Starfire and Beast Boy dropped their packages gently before landing with equal grace. Phantom … not so much. He managed to pull up before he _completely _face-planted, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid a miniature crash landing.

The half-ghost saw his impending doom a moment before it happened, and he pulled his feet underneath him. He didn't exactly know how to slow down so he ended up hitting the ground a bit too fast and skidding several feet into the side of a tall, metal container that should've belonged on a boat. Phantom released a soft yelp and fell slowly onto his butt, bringing a hand up to gently touch his throbbing nose. _Oh, smooth, Phantom. Really smooth. _

"Need a hand?" BB asked, offering his gloved one down to the half-ghost. Phantom grimaced slightly, but took it nonetheless. He dusted himself off once he was back on his feet, feeling his ghostly pale cheeks burn red. Hopefully, the "bad-guys" hadn't seen that. "Hey, don't sweat it, you'll get it next time," the changeling said encouragingly. Phantom attempted a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Was that sentence a load of bull? Probably.

"Titans, this way," Robin said and started running towards the slowly dying fire. Phantom followed behind, avoiding eye-contact with everyone. He couldn't hide the fact that he was embarrassed by his slip-up, but he could hide his expression from the Titans – which was good enough.

The group of teens paused; their muscles tensed, ready for an enemy to jump out at them at any moment. Only … no one _did_ pop up ready to attack them. They waited for several minutes, but heard nothing besides the crackle of flames and the cries of nearby seagulls.

"Ah … did I miss something?" BB asked, looking around in confusion. "Where're the evil dudes at?"

"Good question," Raven said, her eyes suspiciously peering out from beneath her hood.

"Be prepared for anything," Robin ordered as he moved slowly around the area. Phantom followed his example, making a wide circle around the Titans. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for, but he figured it'd be easy to see. _I mean, how hard can it be to see a suspiciously dressed evil doer? _

Phantom tilted his head in confusion when he thought he caught a glimpse of a bright red head of hair disappearing between two buildings. "Hey gu-" the half-ghost began only to have the words immediately die in his throat when something thin and sharp pricked the side of his neck. Instantly, a wave of dizziness overwhelmed his senses. Phantom brought a hand up to his neck as he dropped to his knees, darkness licking at his vision.

He felt the blunt end of the dart protruding from his skin, and he slowly turned his head back towards the other Titans. Phantom felt himself falling down into the darkness of unconsciousness as he watched the rest of the Teen Titans do the same.

-T-

ML: Alright, alright, I'll bet some of you are annoyed with me, correct? Well, you have every right to be. You know by now that I don't mess around with excuses, so I'll tell you guys what happened, straight up. Writer's block – plain and simple. It took me this long to defeat it, and I apologize for that. Guess it must've been because this is chapter 13 …

But I thought of something that might raise some of your spirits. The person who can successfully rant at me (in the most amusing way without cursing, mind you) about my lack of updates will have the opportunity to make an appearance in one of the upcoming chapters. The cameo can be of yourself or one of your characters – whichever you choose. I will PM the winner and they can give me the descriptions of their character or themselves. I hope this will make up for my writer's block. Until next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.


	14. Chapter 14

Memories

Chapter 14

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

"Wakey, wakey, my duckies. Time to rise and shine."

Phantom frowned when the irritating voice drifted into the sweet darkness of sleep. He could feel awareness returning to him slowly. A low groan escaped his mouth. _Ug … what's going on? And why do I hear a British dude's voice?_ Phantom pried open his confused, blue eyes and saw the most hideous sight he'd ever seen for as long as he could remember.

A pair of stained brown teeth directly in front of his face.

"Naagh!" Phantom gasped, trying to move away from the disturbingly dirty smile, but he found that he couldn't. He was seated in an uncomfortable chair with his hands secured to the arm rests and his feet to the legs by steel bands. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The half-ghost grimaced as the gross smile stepped back and a face formed around it. Phantom glared at the strange looking guy dressed in an outfit even weirder than Robin's. It was like the British flag threw up all over the lean, male figure. _Who the hell is this guy? _

The English dude looked just as confused by Phantom's presence as the teen felt for him. They stared curiously at each other until the rest of the Titans began to stir. Phantom broke eye-contact with the weirdo and looked around at his friends. They weren't in a better position than him. Robin was tied down in the same way as him. Starfire had red lasers crisscrossing over her hands. Cyborg had a huge, metal ring around his arms and chest. Raven was encircled with a ring of bright light, and BB had elastic restraints around his body.

_Oh, yeah, this isn't good. _Phantom swallowed nervously as the Titans raised their heads. Upon realizing they were captured in a déjà vu fashion, they quickly became irate.

"Aw, man," Beast Boy whined, struggling against his restraints with little success. "Not again!"

Phantom stared down the line of captured Titans to rest his gaze on the changeling. "This has happened before?" he questioned dryly. BB's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to answer, but Robin jumped in before he could.

"Mod! What's this about?" the Boy Wonder snarled, his intense glare leveled on "Mod" for which Phantom was very grateful. He was glad that someone was there to take charge of the situation. If he'd been the one making decisions, they'd probably be dead already. His luck and intuition so far hadn't done him so good. It was then Phantom realized he wasn't in ghost form anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head thump back against the headrest of the chair as he muttered a curse under his breath. _Great … could this get any worse? Crud, why'd I think that? Bad idea. _

The Mod person grinned and spun his black cane in amusement. "C'mon, Robin," the man said in his thick accent. "You know better than that. Don't use that tone in front of an adult. It's disrespectful."

Robin growled, looking like he wanted to tear the Mod guy's head off. Phantom almost felt sorry for the Brit – well, ok, not really. "You obviously don't know Robin, man," Phantom mumbled under his breath, unable to stop his sarcastic response. He cringed when Mod turned his eyes to him, a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"I don't think I've been introduced to this disrespectful ducky before," Mod said, venom clear in his tone. Against his will, Phantom shivered and pushed his head back into the chair's headrest as far as it would go. _Jeez, stop lookin' at me with your freaky eyes and gross teeth. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Someone say something. C'mon, I know you can do it, guys._

"Leave him alone, Mod," Robin ordered, grabbing the man's attention once again. "He's not part of this. Let him go." Phantom raised his eyebrows at the Boy Wonder. _He's trying to get me outta here … Wow, he does have a soul. I totally knew it. _

Mod shook his head and chuckled menacingly. "I don't think so," he answered, moving up and down the line of captured Titans. "You see, my young friends, I'm not lettin' anyone go. I have my revenge to enact, you see." Mod peered into Raven's un-amused face, far surpassing her personal space. The girl only stared in annoyance back at him, not even flinching. Phantom would have applauded her, but seeing as how he was a tad tied up at the moment, he decided to save that for later.

"Dude, you are so nuts," Beast Boy said, staring at the man. Mod only laughed loudly and obnoxiously, spinning his cane in glee.

"Really, now, you little bugger?" Mod exclaimed, smacking BB on the top of the head with the cane. The changeling yelped and bared his teeth. "That is trite, full of trite, in fact! That's the problem with you trouble-making children these days. So repetitious!"

"I agree with BB," Phantom grumbled, straining his arms against the cold metal clamps around his wrists. They didn't even budge. _I wish I could get my ghost form to work. It'd be really helpful right about now!_ The half-ghost didn't understand why he suddenly felt like he'd lost all control over his abilities. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even muster up the capacity to turn his pinkie finger invisible. Was it because of his fear? He certainly hoped not. He didn't want to be considered a coward and a freak.

Mod smirked, continuing to twirl his cane as he inspected Phantom intently. The dark haired teen tried to meet the villain's eyes, but couldn't. The Brit just creeped him out to no end, and he wasn't exactly feeling very tough at the moment. The cuffs holding him down were bringing back bad feelings – Phantom didn't know why, but they were. Mod leaned forward, entering Phantom's own personal bubble to the teen's immense distaste.

"You are an interesting little ducky," Mod surmised, and he reached down to grab Phantom's chin. The boy tried to protest by pulling away, but Mod only increased his hold, squeezing Phantom's defined cheeks tightly as he looked him over. "Very interesting."

Phantom grunted in discomfort, wishing he could shove the man away. His foul smelling breath was strong enough to knock out a full-grown elephant. "God, dude," the half-ghost muttered, his words sounded odd because his face was literally being squished. "You ever heard of mouthwash?"

The thin man shook his head. "Disrespectful little ankle-biter, aren't you?" he said, continuing to squeeze Phantom's face. Not enough to hurt, just to create discomfort. Mod flicked his eyes to the other Titans who were watching with simmering glares, struggling valiantly against their binds. "I think I got a special place for you, my newest ducky."

_Well, that doesn't sound good._ Phantom grimaced as the man's fingers dug into his skin. "Just tell me it's away from you and your au de bad breath and I'll be A-OK," Phantom grumbled, once more unable to keep the sarcastic remark in his mouth. _Sheesh, I suddenly became witty at the wrong time. This is just flippin' fantastic. _

Mod smirked without humor. "Oh, you could say that, laddie," he answered and released Phantom's face as he smacked his cane down against the stone floor. As he did, five trap doors opened up beneath each of the Titans chairs, and they dropped into the darkness with differing cries of shock and fear.

Phantom stared after them in wide-eyed horror. "Guys!" he shouted, becoming instantly more anxious at seeing them disappear. His chest started to rise and fall in rapid succession. He didn't want to be left alone with the creepy British guy. _Oh, man. Please tell me they're coming back soon – or, like, now if they can manage it. _

"Not to worry, my ducky," Mod said, patting the teen on the head. "We'll have puh-lenty of entertainment, you and I." Phantom just narrowed his blue eyes at the man, subtly pulling at the metal cuffs. Maybe if he could just turn intangible for a moment he could get away. _Pssh, right, wishful thinking there. _He rolled his eyes at the thought.

The half-ghost winced when Mod suddenly spun around and bright lights erupted throughout the room. Peering through half-lidded eyes, Phantom stared around at the enormous warehouse in awe. He and the crazy Brit were far above the floor which had been turned into a massive, high-tech maze. From his position, the boy could see that the Titans had been placed at the very beginning and were released from their binds.

Mod twirled his cane and began to speak, "Welcome back to school, my duckies!" His voice was projected throughout the warehouse from hidden speakers. Phantom could hear the Titans protests rise up even from so far away. They were obviously quite annoyed with the whole situation. _This is so weird._ Phantom thought, looking around in confusion. The mad-man grinned. "Now, now, children, no complaints. This won't be like your last school day because … this is SUMMER school!"

Phantom flinched at the sheer volume of Mod's voice. It echoed obnoxiously around the entire warehouse. "You don't have to shout," the teen griped, wishing he could plug his ears. The lean man sent a glare at him over his shoulder, and Phantom looked away. He figured he wasn't too good at this whole "captive" thing.

Phantom could see the Titans talking to each other, and Robin pointed up. Immediately after, Starfire took off from the ground, flying towards Phantom. She never got there. In fact, she never even got close.

The moment her body cleared the metal walls of the maze, she was zapped by a strong amount of energy that sent her tumbling down to land on top of Cyborg. Phantom heard the half-robot cry out in surprise, and he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Nu-uh-uh," Mod chastised them, mockingly wagging a finger. "No flying today, I'm afraid." It was almost scary how much he was enjoying himself. Phantom stiffened up when Mod danced back towards him and a spot-light cascaded around his trapped form. "Now, my duckies, today the lesson is simple. Get through the maze, and I'll give you your confiscated item back."

"Hey!" Phantom protested at being called an "item," but he was quickly silenced when Mod bonked him on the head with the cane. It wasn't hard enough to cause permanent damage, but it got the message through to his messed up mind. Be quiet or else.

"Fail …" the mad-Brit continued, a wide grin blooming across his features. "And I'll keep 'em!" Mod then delved into a laughing fit as he leaned on Phantom's shoulder. The boy grimaced.

_Crap …_

-T-

"Hey, uh, Sam?"

"What, Tucker? Kinda busy at the moment!"

"Yeah, I know, it's just I feel the need to inform you of the fact that I not only missed my 4:00 feeding … I also missed my 4:05 feeding."

"Tucker, if you mention that stupid feeding one more time, I'm stopping this ship and beating the crap out of you!"

"I wouldn't suggest that, Sam, considering we're in enough trouble as it is."

"Well, it's not-"

Jazz listened to the squabbling teenagers for a few more moments before she angrily shouted, "Quiet!" Her voice caused Sam and Tuck to immediately become silent, and they turned in their seats to peer into the back of the Specter Speeder. "We've got bigger things to worry about. Namely, big, angry, glowing green things." She scowled and gestured for the two to look out the front window. They did. Just in time for Sam to snap the steering wheel to the side and avoid getting eaten alive by the very upset four armed creature they had unwittingly disturbed not long ago … and Tucker had time to scream in fright.

"Ug! How'd that thing get in front of us so fast?" Sam hissed, smoothly navigating around several floating chunks of land. She could tell the thing was still behind them, roaring in anger. This only urged her to drive faster.

"Maybe it heard you two arguing about Tucker's empty stomach and decided it was hungry too," Jazz commented in annoyance, though she subtly snapped her seatbelt around her waist just to be safe.

Sam glared out the window. "You know, Jazz, you didn't have to come. Tucker and I are completely capable of going into the Ghost Zone ourselves. Right, Tuck?"

The techno geek glanced at Sam with a steady look as if to say '_do you really want me to answer that?'_ The Goth girl sent him a pointed look back, silently urging him to say something. Eventually, he said, "Oh, yeah. We've been in here loads of times before – Door!"

His shouted warning caused Sam to quickly pull up, dodging a near-fatal hit. She sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Tuck." He sent her a thumbs-up in response.

"Oh, yes, you two _definitely _know what you're doing," Jazz remarked calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. She could see Sam's shoulders flinch, but the girl somehow managed to stay silent. She was probably focusing on actually driving – for which Jazz was very happy. _I didn't come all this way to get killed by Sam's bad driving. _

The three teenagers heard an upset roar reverberate behind them, and Sam immediately hit the brakes and shoved the steering wheel down. The four armed lizard creature shot over their heads, unable to stop because of its high speed. Before the thing could turn around, the Specter Speeder had dropped out of sight behind a swath of trees and landed on an island. The three waited with bated breath until they heard another frustrated howl, then all was silent … well, as silent as the Ghost Zone could be.

Sam sighed in relief and Tucker punched the air in victory. "Nice driving, Sam," the techno geek said, and the girl smiled. The three then fell silent with differing expressions of thoughtfulness. Sam was upset with herself and with their situation. They'd gone into the Ghost Zone at least two hours ago and had spent most of their time running away from that snake-like creature. It was safe to say they'd found nothing that would help them get closer to finding Danny. And, of course, the location of Clockworks Tower was still as mysterious as ever. Their exploration had been a major failure.

Sam could tell that Jazz felt the same way that she did. She interpreted the older girl's silence as disappointment. _And Jazz is usually so bright and bubbly – which I ordinarily hate with a fiery passion, but now … I kind of miss it. _Sam sighed again and placed her forehead lightly against the steering wheel. _I'm sorry, Danny._ She glanced up at Tucker when she felt him pat her gently on the shoulder, his expression comforting.

The girl quickly turned her head away to hide the tears building in the corners of her eyes.

-T-

After helping Starfire off the downed Cyborg, Robin immediately started snapping out orders. "Alright, team, we're splitting up. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, I want you to go down this left hallway. Beast Boy and I are taking the right. We have to get to Phantom before Mod does something crazy."

"Friend Robin, is it most wise to do the splitting up?" Starfire questioned softly, looking quite nervous at the moment. She was concerned for the Phantom's predicament. She wanted to get to him as soon as possible, but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave some of her teammates in the process.

"It's the best chance we have, Star," Robin replied seriously. He would never admit it, but he was worried about their newest resident. "Stick together, don't leave anyone behind, and we'll get out of this just fine." The Boy Wonder turned to walk down the hallway with Beast Boy, but stopped to add, "Remember everyone, whatever you see isn't real. It's all probably fake just like last time."

With that said, the teen continued walking, and BB followed after waving a quick good-bye to his friends. The changeling jogged to catch up with his leader's long strides, glancing worriedly around him. Robin caught Beast Boy's actions and said, "You see anything black and white and swirly, close your eyes."

BB nodded rapidly. He was seriously worried about getting hypnotized again. _I wonder if that'll cause brain damage … 'cause according to Raven, I don't have much brains to waste! _Beast Boy bit his bottom lip. "You think Phantom'll be ok, Robin?" he asked nervously.

Robin glanced at the changeling out of the corner of his eye before raising his head. If he looked up high enough, he could see their captured friend quite clearly because of the light shining down on him. The masked teen couldn't help but give a small smirk at the annoyed look Phantom was shooting Mad Mod as he danced around his seated form. "I think he'll be fine, Beast Boy," Robin answered honestly.

BB sighed gratefully. "Yeah, you're probably ri – ah, crud!" A hypno-disk had popped out of the wall in front of them, and Beast Boy immediately covered his eyes with his hands. _Don't look, don't look, don't look. _

"Hiya!" Beast Boy heard Robin yell, followed quickly by the sound of crunching metal and then sparking wires. The changeling peeked out from between his fingers and his mouth opened slightly at seeing the screen broken in half and barely hanging on to the wall it'd popped out of.

"Dude," BB gasped, staring at his leader's back with wide eyes.

"C'mon," Robin said and started walking again. "We need to keep moving."

Beast Boy looked around himself before quickly going after Robin. He did not want to be left alone in Mad Mod's version of a fun-house.

-T-

"I don't know about ya'll, but this place is seven kinds of creepy," Cyborg muttered as he walked along behind the two girls who were floating slightly above the ground. They hadn't encountered anything yet, but the half-robot had a good feeling it was only a matter of time.

Starfire nodded slightly, rubbing her forearms slowly. She did not like their position one bit. The Mad Mod was a most frightening character, especially after he had put her in the room of books. She'd a fear of the papery devices for learning for a long time after that. "It is most unnerving, friend Cyborg," the alien princess murmured in agreement.

Raven remained silent, her eyes scanning their eerily white surroundings closely. Something was obviously off. And that something showed itself when the ground in front of the three teenagers slid open and a hidden platform raised up, carrying several broad and tall robots with large guns held in their hands.

The Titans froze at the sight of the guns. There wasn't much room to maneuver in the tight hallway. They're options were limited. Cyborg was the first to recover, and he shouted, "Titans, move!" The two girls flew to the sides, and Cy took a knee as he fired his sonic cannon at the robots. The plus side of the Titans not having room to move was that their enemies didn't either. Cyborg's arm cannon shot hit right in the middle of the robots and blew them to pieces with a resounding explosion.

Unfortunately, one of the robot's guns managed to go off in the blast. Cyborg's eyes had time to widen, and he muttered, "Aww, man," before a heavy book smacked him directly in the face. The half-robot released a cry of surprise and fell onto his back with a loud _thump._

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire called uncertainly as she landed beside him. "Are you undamaged?"

The only response she received was a low groan – the book was still covering Cyborg's face, and it didn't look like he was going to move it any time soon.

Raven dropped down on Cyborg's other side and stared at him without a word. Starfire glanced at her female friend before lightly poking Cyborg in the side. "Friend Cyborg?" The alien princess looked back at Raven and said worriedly, "Why does he not respond? Did the device for learning injure him in such a way that he can not speak?"

Raven rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't think so." She reached down and flipped the book off Cyborg's face, displaying the dazed expression underneath.

Cyborg raised his head a little and held up an index finger. "_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ is a good book," he mumbled, watching as the pretty birds floated around his head.

Raven scowled and said, "Snap out of it. We need to keep moving."

The half-robot quickly shook his head and rubbed the human half of his head. "Ug, what hit me?" he moaned, standing up with help from Starfire.

Star glanced up at him and answered seriously, "A device of knowledge."

Cyborg stared at her for a moment with a confused expression. "Ooookay, then," he said, drawing the word out before striding after Raven who'd already floated away. "Wait for us, Rae!"

-T-

Phantom could see his friends' progress from his position high above them. He knew they were moving as fast at they could, but he really wished they would hurry it up. He wasn't sure how much more of Mod's talking he could handle. At the moment, the man was babbling on about … something. Phantom had stopped listening a long time ago.

_Just keep talking, Mod … I'll be outta here before you can say American without your accent. _The half-ghost had been focusing on recovering his powers, biting down on the inside of his cheek to hold in his grunts of annoyance. He didn't understand why he couldn't bring his powers to the surface so he could use them. Even before he'd known he had abilities, he'd been able to use them slightly. Granted, it had been during times of extreme stress when he needed them the most.

_Is that it? _he wondered, clenching his hands into fists. _Can I only use them when my life is in jeopardy? It better not work like that!_ His frustration was building at an alarming rate. The boy gritted his teeth to bite back an angry curse. He didn't want to alert Mod to what he was doing. As long as he was quiet, the guy would just keep on talking.

_Alright, powers, I'm in trouble. Help me out here. _Phantom narrowed his blue eyes down at his right hand, urging it to become intangible so he could escape. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. _The universe officially hates me. _The dark haired teen released a low growl and immediately winced afterwards when Mod stopped in his ramblings to glance at him. _Smooth. _

"Something wrong, my ducky?" the British villain asked with harsh amusement. Phantom only glared back at the man, wishing he could punch him right in his ugly face. "Aw, now, now, laddie. Don't get sour with me." Mod said, pointing at the boy with the end of his cane.

Phantom's glower became more pronounced, and his scowl deepened. He wanted to tell the man to get a life, but didn't want to anger him. He was still trying to escape. Perhaps acting whipped would make him seem less interesting. _I mean, how amusing can it be to taunt someone who won't talk back? _

Mod chuckled quietly. "Not speakin' to me, aye?" he questioned, and Phantom resolutely continued his silent treatment, keeping his gaze locked on the slowly progressing Titans down below. He urged them on with his eyes. Mod slid in front of the teen and sent him an eerie grin. "If you don't want to talk, my ducky, then I've got a special treatment for ya."

Phantom's eyes widened slightly. He didn't like the sound of that. His reaction sent Mod into a giggling fit, and he took several quick steps back before hitting a button on his cane – that damn cane. The half-ghost tensed, fearing for the worst. But when a blank screen rose up out of the floor in front of him, he sputtered out a laugh.

"That's it?" Phantom scoffed, shooting Mod a mocking look. "Ooh, the scary screen. What are you gonna do? Make me watch day-time television?"

Mod sent the boy a creepy smirk. "Oh, something like that," he said lightly. Phantom's dark eyebrows drew together in confusion, and he glanced back at the screen just as a swirling black and white pattern appeared, moving in a hypnotic spiral. "It rots your brain just as much!" Mod shouted, laughing loudly once again.

Phantom blinked, suddenly feeling extremely lethargic. Why-why couldn't he look away? The screen was suddenly so important to him. He felt himself drifting off, but managed to yank his gaze away with a startled, "No!"

_The-the screen – it's hypnotizing me. How? _The half-ghost kept his head turned away and his eyes squeezed shut, trying to think of a way out of this mess. A startled gasp wrenched itself from his throat when hands roughly grabbed each side of his head and forced it back to face the screen. _Don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes. Just keep 'em closed, keep 'em closed. _Phantom cried out when the hands reached down to pry his eyelids open and the swirling black and white filled his vision.

-T-

ML: Heh, hey guys. I know, I know, I've been a bad authoress. Shun me if you will! The only thing I can give those who still care about this poor o'l fic is an update. *grins* And a cliffhanger. Dang, I'm so evil. Sorry it took so long, folks. Thanks for sticking with me, though. Hopefully, my posting will pick back up. No promises, however! Fun Fact about this chapter: I seriously got into the Mad Mod thing. I mean, c'mon, what other character can say "my duckies" like every other sentence? Awesome! But, he was also a complete bugger to write. Sheesh. Took me 4-eva to get it right! Tell me how I did on that if you want. Hope I didn't ruin the poor crazed man. Have a lovely day, my duckies.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.


	15. Chapter 15

Memories

Chapter 15

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

Vlad Masters sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest as he slouched down in the plush armchair in his hotel room. He scowled heavily at the television that was turned onto some daytime soap opera. The half-ghost despised soaps. In fact, he wasn't so fond of television in general, unless he happened to be watching himself at a press conference or something of the like. Vlad released another loud sigh and propped his head up on his right hand, tapping his fingers against the armrest of the chair with his left.

The woman and man on the television were talking passionately to each other … giving Vlad the extreme urge to scoff in disdain. "Of course she's lying to you, fool," the older man spat at the television, rolling his eyes. "The man she did it with is hiding in the closet!"

The half ghost paused to assess his statement before he placed a hand over his face and muttered, "Skulker better get back soon." Vlad quickly stood up and turned his back on the television. He refused to be drawn in by such a simple plot line and bad acting. Instead, he walked out of the living room and stepped up to his (temporary) lab. The man examined the equipment he had brought along with him and set up with pride in his eyes.

The Plasmius Eraser was the prominent piece of machinery in the room. It was tall and imposing, and the chair it was attached to had several thick ecto-proof straps attached to it, ready and waiting for their unknowing victim. Vlad strode forward and ran his hand across the adjusted helmet of the Plasmius Eraser. He'd had to make a few slight changes in the design after seeing the effects of his first session on Daniel. As much as the man wanted the boy on his side, he didn't want to injure the younger half-ghost beyond repair.

This new and improved version would be more efficient and less destructive. Vlad was quite proud of it. "And it won't be long before I can use it," the half-ghost said to himself. He clenched his fist and stepped back, running his eyes over the cords and wires protruding from the machine. He mentally checked over everything he had done to set it up. It was ready for use, he was sure.

Once Skulker returned with Fright Knight, they would recover Daniel and all of this mess would be over. But no matter how many times Vlad thought it, he had trouble convincing himself. Something in his gut was telling him that it would be harder than that … much more challenging. And his instincts were rarely wrong.

The man shook his head and returned to the large, pane-glass window. He gazed out across the city at the imposing T-Tower in the middle of the bay, narrowing his eyes in agitation. The sooner he could leave this accursed city the better. When Vlad was sure he couldn't sense a trace of his ghostly partner, he sighed again and moved back to sit in front of the television. He had nothing else to do but wait.

* * *

Beast Boy was panting heavily as he and Robin finally came to a halt at the intersection of three hallways. The changeling put his hands on his knees and took several shuddering breaths, feeling sweat drip down his neck. "Dude, how are we even still alive?" he shouted, raising his head to see his leader leaning his back against a wall to catch his breath. Robin looked equally as tired as BB did. A few parts of his bright uniform were even singed from the flamethrower booby traps they'd had to dodge not too long ago.

Not only that, but along the way they'd almost been crushed by the walls closing in on them, fallen into a pit of spikes shaped like giant pencils, and gotten blown up by a mine field of bombs in the form of Mod's head. How they were still breathing was a mystery to Beast Boy. His body was covered in dark soot, making his hair look more black than green. He also had several scratches across his face. Robin didn't look much better. Half of his cape was missing, and his gloves were cut and scraped up.

The Titan leader looked over at Beast Boy and straightened up, still panting a bit. He had to admit … Mod had certainly upped his technology since they'd last fought. They'd had too many close calls for his taste.

"It's ok, Beast Boy," the Boy Wonder said, running a hand through his dark hair. "I think we're close to the exit. Just stay focused and we'll get out of this just fine."

BB felt somewhat comforted by that, and he stood up straight again. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone cry out from above him. The changeling's eyes instantly shot to where Phantom was still stuck with Mad Mod, and he gasped. "Robin!" he shouted, getting his leader's attention.

Robin followed his teammate's gaze, and his masked eyes widened. Phantom was struggling to avoid looking at a hypno-panel directly in front of him, but the chair he was trapped in had sprouted hands and was forcing the half-ghost to stare at it. He was fighting, though. Phantom kept straining his captured arms, and Robin could see that the teenager was actually looking down so he wasn't staring directly at the screen. But the Boy Wonder didn't know how long that could last.

"We need to hurry," Robin said and started running down the closet hallway. After a moment's pause, BB followed, morphing into a green Golden Retriever to keep up with his leader. The two sprinted around a corner and immediately slammed into a wall … or what they thought was a wall.

The wall cried out in surprise and both Robin and BB bounced off, hitting the ground hard on their butts. When they looked up they realized that the wall was actually Cyborg, and he was … coated in pink and blue paint?

"Dude, what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked after he returned to his human form and rose to his feet.

The half-robot frowned sourly and muttered, "Art class." BB leaned around his friend and spotted Starfire and Raven in similar styles as Cyborg. This caused the changeling to grin widely despite the circumstances.

"Hey, Raven, you look great in green!" Beast Boy said cheekily to the girl. She just glared back at him and wrapped her cloak around herself before pulling her hood up to cover her stained face. Starfire actually looked pretty happy. She was covered in yellow paint, and she giggled while looking down at her arms with great interest.

"I am the color of mustard!" she exclaimed happily, twirling through the air for a moment before dropping back to the ground. She looked a moment away from licking the yellow paint to see if it tasted the same as mustard when Robin cut in with a shouted order.

"Titans, we need to move. Phantom's in trouble."

Starfire's eyes widened to the size of hubcaps. She attempted to say something, but was drowned out by the sound of Mod's loud laughter. "Well done, my duckies!" he said, his voice reverberating around the large room. "But I'm afraid there's still more ahead of you."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "I don't like the sound of that," he mumbled.

His words were instantly followed by a rumbling that managed to shake even the floor. The Titans looked worriedly at each other. That wasn't a good thing that was for sure.

The teens had no time to move or react before the walls in front of them disappeared into the ground to be replaced by a virtual army of tall and bulky robots with the enormous guns. They were lined up in front of the Titans, standing at least thirty deep. They were the only things between the Titans and the exit.

A moment of silence passed over everyone, but it was promptly broken by Robin's call of, "Titans, go!" The teenagers immediately jumped into action and the battle began.

* * *

Phantom could hear Mod laughing hysterically about something, but he couldn't see him or really focus on the Brit's current rant. His eyes were burning from being unable to blink for so long, and the lids ached incredibly bad. The fingers keeping his eyes pried open were sharp and painful, but he kept fighting it. The half-ghost just knew that looking at the swirling screen was a bad idea. He felt it in his gut.

The teenager grunted in pain, pulling his arms against the cuffs around his wrists. He needed to get out of that chair. He couldn't avoid looking at that screen forever! Phantom's cry of pain attracted Mod's attention, and the man turned around with a wide grin.

"You're still fighting, are you, little ankle-biter?" he questioned, walking up to the struggling boy. Phantom gritted his teeth and growled softly in response. It was all he could manage. This made Mod chuckle. "Let me help with that."

Before Phantom could brace himself, Mod smacked him lightly in the side of the head with his cane. The move wasn't meant to hurt him, just to make him lose focus for a moment. And it did just that. Phantom gasped as he found himself looking at the swirling screen once again. Only this time, he couldn't look away. The black and white burned into his eyes, snaring all of his attention and focus with an iron grip.

_No! No, n-no … _The boy's thoughts faded away, and the hypnotic swirl took control. Phantom's blue eyes changed to a spinning black and white, and he slumped forward as the arms of the chair released his face. His jaw hung slack as his eyes opened to an almost dangerous width.

Mad Mod released a round of laughter at seeing this, and he threw his head back, practically rolling in mirth. Phantom didn't glance at him. In fact, he didn't hear him. He didn't hear anything. Not even the sounds of battle below his current position …

* * *

Robin released a battle cry as he slammed his bo-staff into and through the head of a particularly intimidating robot. Sparks exploded around him as the robot tumbled uselessly to the side, leaving the Boy Wonder room to leap to the next foe. He was starting to get very annoyed by the sudden influx of robotic baddies he and his team had to fight lately. What happened to the good o'l days of flesh and blood bad guys?

He drove a bone-crushing kick into the chest of another robot, and it fell back, shooting heavy books from its gun as it went down. One of the novels managed to clip Cyborg in the back of the head, and Robin heard him shout, "Ow! Aw, man, not again!"

"_Moby Dick,_ Cyborg!" BB joked at his friend, pausing in the middle of the action for a quick quip. The changeling got a fast glare from the half-robot which he returned with a sharp grin before morphing into a rhino and charging at a group of robots. Robin rolled his eyes at them but brought his attention back to what he was doing in time to dodge a devastating blow aimed at his head.

The teen slid swiftly to the right and jumped into the air, flipping over his assailant's head to land behind him. The silver robot tried to turn and hit the boy again, but Robin had already placed an explosive on its back and leapt away. He duck-rolled into a crouch and the bomb went off, successfully removing yet another foe.

Robin stood, his masked gaze shooting around the battle zone. His team was doing a good job of taking down their enemies. Cyborg and Beast Boy were working effectively together, as were Star and Raven. He figured it wouldn't be long until the last robot had been taken down. All they needed to do was survive.

The Boy Wonder raised his eyes to Mod and Phantom, and he clenched his fists. The hypno-screen had finally managed to get Phantom. The Titans needed to get to him _now._

"Star!" Robin called, catching the girl's attention immediately. He sprinted towards her and reached her in moments. "We need to get to the exit," he said quickly. The alien princess didn't ask questions. She just nodded and grabbed Robin's hands. She took off, flying close to the ground as she headed straight for the doorway that would lead to their freedom. Starfire had to swerve violently several times to avoid getting hit by the catapulted books. They made loud _thunks_ each time one would miss and hit the ground instead.

The two Titans made it through the exit, but didn't stop. The shield that had been keeping Raven and Starfire confined to the ground was now gone, leaving them a straight shot to the balcony Phantom was trapped on.

* * *

As the two sailed away, Beast Boy morphed into a bull and dug his front foot against the ground, snorting aggressively. He let out a low "_rrr_" sound, practically blowing steam from his nostrils. A few of the robots turned, guns leveled at the large animal. BB tossed his head and charged. The robots fired several thick books at him, but most bounced off his head. One even got stuck on his horn. Nonetheless, the attacks did nothing to slow his aggressive charge, and he plowed through the bots like a knife through butter.

The changeling skidded to a halt once he'd blown through the bots and morphed back into his human form to punch the air in victory. He paused for a moment to spit the edge of a piece of paper out of his mouth, expression twisting in disgusting. "Ew … it takes like knowledge," he muttered, sounding utterly grossed out.

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg yelled from his position crushed underneath a large pile of books. "A little help!" The half-robot waved his metal arm, growling angrily when even more books were piled on top of him. In this moment, he vowed to never, ever, read again. He'd stick to his game station and television instead.

Before Beast Boy could reach him, Raven intervened.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The books became immediately coated in Raven's black energy and were quickly flung off him, shooting in all directions. It was like a hard-back bomb had gone off. Cyborg covered his head, and Beast Boy let out a surprised squeal as he morphed into a turtle to dodge the literature artillery. Once the books settled, more than half of the robots had been taken out.

Slowly, BB poked his head out of his shell, surveying the damage with wide eyes. He changed back and stared up at Raven, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah … nice move," he congratulated her.

"Don't thank me just yet," the girl replied, pointing at the other robots that were slowly recovering from the blast. The three Titans turned to face them, expression set in determination. This fight was ending now!

* * *

When Starfire and Robin landed at the top of the warehouse, they immediately saw Mad Mod leaning over their captured friend. "Get away from him!" Robin shouted, flinging a bird-a-rang at the British villain. Mod glanced up and was able to dodge out of the way just in time. He landed a few steps away from Phantom and adjusted his jacket, looking proper and annoyed.

Mod leveled his cane at Robin, a snarl on his face. "Have I taught you ankle-biters nothing about respect in our times together?" he asked angrily.

Robin slipped two exploding discs between the fingers on his right hand, glaring at Mad Mod. "I guess we're just slow learners," the teenager replied smartly before taking a step forward. "We got through your maze, Mod, now let Phantom go."

"Hmph." Mod's gaze slid from the Titan leader to their hypnotized friend. A small smirk came to his face as he looked back at Robin. "I don't think so," he replied, taking a slow step back. Robin and Starfire watched him closely, ready to attack at any moment. "I like the lad. Just look at 'em." Robin didn't look, but Star's gaze was unwillingly brought over to her friend, and she gasped at seeing his eyes. He'd been hypnotized!

"Robin!" the alien princess said, snaring the teen's attention. He glanced over as well and had to grind his teeth together in fury. He looked back at Mod, even angrier than he'd been before. The Brit simply grinned and clicked a button on the top of his cane. At seeing the movement, Robin instantly threw the discs in his hands at Mod, but two robots appeared up from the floor just in time to take the full hit. This resulted in a pretty big explosion that made both Titans cover their eyes and flinch back.

Starfire reacted quickly and rushed forward, flying headfirst through the smoke. Robin charged after her and broke through the smokescreen to see the destroyed remains of the robots and, further on, Star grabbing Mad Mod into a powerful headlock. The man squealed in pain as Starfire slammed his body to the ground, bending a captured arm behind his back. She didn't look particularly pleased with herself, but her eyes and mouth were hard.

Robin walked up to them and smirked at Mod. "Were you planning on going somewhere?" the Boy Wonder asked mockingly.

Mad Mod looked about to shout a furious insult up at the boy when his eyes trailed to just beyond Robin's shoulder. Mod's expression changed from angered to shocked in an instant, and he mumbled, "That's not supposed ta happen."

Confused, Robin turned in the direction he was looking and his masked eyes widened. Phantom's eyes – that had been spinning a black and white color – were now completely coated in a glowing, green light. The teen's hair had also gone white, but there was no other sign that he'd transformed into his ghost mode. It was very bizarre. Robin spun back to face Mod and snarled, "What did you do to him?"

The mad man simply shook his head in confusion. "'Ey! I didn't do that! What's wrong with the little bloke?" Mod was obviously very curious. He suddenly didn't care about his current position as he stared at the boy. He'd never seen anything like that before.

Robin stared at Phantom for a moment longer before he shook his head. "I don't know," he muttered, glaring at Mod. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

ML: -pants- My god. I cannot believe how long it's taken me to update this story. I am so, so, so, so, SO, sorry about the wait, guys and gals. I feel really awful, you have no idea … On the plus side, I'm now a high school graduate. But I do hope you guys still remember what's going on. I know I had to personally read over the past few chapters … Probably a good idea to do that so we're all on the same page. Sorry again, and I'm gonna try my best to pick this thing back up! Don't worry, I'll never let it die! Have faith in me!


	16. Chapter 16

Memories

Chapter 16

A Danny Phantom/ Teen Titans crossover

"Friend Robin … why does the Phantom not respond?"

Holding back a sigh, Robin looked over at Starfire. The alien princess looked downright depressed from where she had positioned herself by Phantom's bedside in the med ward. All of the Titans were there. Cyborg had been working non-stop to bring Phantom back to awareness since they'd brought their new friend back to the T-Tower a few hours ago. Raven had even tried entering his mind, but had been completely unsuccessful.

Now all five teenagers were collapsed in various positions around Phantom's bedside, all looking upset and physically drained. Phantom's eyes were still glowing green, and he hadn't moved an inch since the incident with Mad Mod. No one could figure out how to wake him up, and they had tried everything; from horribly bad jokes told by Beast Boy and Starfire to a shot of adrenaline. Nothing had worked.

"I don't know, Star," Robin finally replied, dragging a hand tiredly through his hair. He didn't understand it.

"This didn't happen to me," BB whined. He was slumped across the bed beside Phantom's, upper body hanging over the side like a wet towel. "And I got hypnotized, like, five times!"

"Well, you don't have the head problems Phantom does, man," Cyborg said with a sigh.

Raven looked away from the window she'd been staring out of and raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "This is Beast Boy we're talking about, right?" she said in that droning way of hers.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, pushing himself up to glare at Raven. Just as the changeling was about to shoot back a sharp retort, there came a soft, wheezy, laugh. All five Titans eyes widened at the sound. First, their eyes shot to Starfire, but she shook her head quickly. It hadn't been her. Then, as one, they looked to Phantom.

The boy's eyes were open, but instead of the glowing green they had come accustomed to seeing, they were staring into a pair of blue pupils. Phantom looked back at the Titans, wiping a hand across his chin. It felt like he'd been drooling all over himself, though he couldn't remember exactly why he would've done that. "Good one, Raven," the teen said with a smile as he continued to drag the back of his hand across his face.

"Phantom!" Five sets of voices cried out as one. Before the half-ghost could move to defend himself, Starfire had leapt up to hug him. Beast Boy and Cyborg - who was able to wrap his massive arms around all of them and squeeze tightly - quickly followed her embrace. Raven and Robin simply shared a glance. A happy but solemn one.

Phantom laughed at this weird moment of affection before quickly realizing that it was actually kinda hard to breathe. Three sets of arms wrapped tightly around him at once made his ribs wonder why they were being abused. "H-hey, guys, crushing me here," he managed to gasp out with a wince. _Man, I must've gotten hurt again. Seems to happen to me a lot. Maybe I should buy some life insurance or something._

The three immediately let go, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Dude! We thought you were doomed!" BB exclaimed, throwing his hands dramatically in the air to get his point across.

"Well, I'm fin-"

"Yes, the Phantom! We were most worried!" Starfire chimed in, eyes wide and happy.

"That's nice, but what happ-?"

"Yeah, man, you really had us goin' there for a second," Cyborg added, relief clear in the tone of his voice.

Phantom took in a soft breath to calm himself. He waited for a few moments, just in case someone _else_ wanted to interrupt him. When no one else did, he placed his hands on his lap and calmly asked while arching an eyebrow quizzically, "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" Robin said in surprise, raising both of his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that.

Phantom scratched the side of his messy head, smacking his mouth that had suddenly become very dry. It was weird. It felt like he'd been asleep for ages. "Remember wha-" he started, but immediately broke off. He stared straight ahead, seemingly looking through all of the Titans as if they weren't even there. Something was different. He could feel it. His head didn't hurt. It didn't ache at all as he tried to use his memory to remember what happened to him. Now that he thought about it, he remembered exactly what had happened with Mad Mod. He remembered the whole thing. And that wasn't all.

The wall that was surrounding his memories, the wall that had looked and felt so impenetrable before, had a hole in it. It was as if he could kneel down, peer through, and see what lay behind that wall, but only a little bit. What stood out most was a name… his name. His _real_ honest to God name.

"Danny," he murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

BB leaned back, glancing between Cyborg and Robin in confusion. "What'd he say?" he asked, ears perking up curiously.

"Danny," Phantom repeated again, sitting up in the bed. His expression morphed into a wide smile. "Danny Fenton. Fenton. Fenton!" he shouted, the smile blooming into an all-out grin. Before the Titans could stop him, he had leapt out of the bed. "I'm Danny Fenton!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, reaching out to pull Raven into a hug that she obviously didn't want to be apart of. Phantom released her as quickly as he'd grabbed her and backed away, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I have a name," he said, speaking mostly to himself. "Fenton. Danny Fenton. That's my name! I remember my name!" The dark haired teen laughed and gripped his hair, unable to believe this twist of fate. Mad Mod thought he'd be hurting him by doing whatever he'd done with those hypno-screens, but he'd actually done the exact opposite. "Thank you, Mad Mod! Ha-ha!" he cheered and fell backwards onto the bed, looking completely blown away.

It took a moment, but Robin managed to recover, and he moved forward to peer down at Phantom… or Danny. He didn't know exactly what to call him right now. "Is there anything else you can remember?" he asked, feeling his team crowding around him in their excitement. They were as eager to learn about Phantom's past as the half-ghost was.

Phantom paused, eyes narrowing in thought as he bit his bottom lip. "Amity… Amity Park," he murmured, nodding. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he felt that it was important. His eyebrows furrowed deeply as he tried to remember more. It was hazy, but nothing hurt. All the pain was gone, finally. Thank God. "Casper High. Jazz… Sam… Tucker," the words spilled out of his mouth almost faster than he could process.

What did they mean? Were they names? Places? People? He didn't know, but he was desperate to find out. "Box Ghost… annoying," Phantom muttered under his breath, frowning as the words came out. What was a Box Ghost and why was it so bothersome?

Starfire clapped her hands and smiled delightedly. "Glorious, the Phantom!" she exclaimed, floating into the air in her excitement. She paused for a moment and touched her chin with a forefinger. "What is a Box Ghost?" she questioned quietly.

"Haunted cardboard?" BB suggested with a clever grin.

"I have no idea," Phantom said with a laugh, running a hand through his messy hair. He could care less about all that at the moment. He knew his name! He could find out if he had a family now! It was all coming together so perfectly. He sat up on the bed and grinned at all of the Titans. "I can find out what happened to me now!" he declared, resisting the urge to whoop in joy again. He was just so pumped about all of this. It was like his life was about to take a complete 180-degree turn for the better.

The smile on Phantom's face disappeared when a fine, blue wisp busted from his mouth, followed by a cough as his throat tingled. His eyes widened, and a chill danced through his shoulders. _Oh no._ The last time this had happened… it hadn't been good.

"Guys!" Phantom yelped, standing up quickly. "We've got-"

A loud siren exploding all around the room and the lights turning an intense red color cut him off yet again. "Trouble," Robin finished for him.

Cyborg stared down at his wrist, quickly discovering the reason for the T-Tower's sudden warning system. It was the security system activating. "Intruders," the half-robot said with a serious frown, glancing up at his team.

Beast Boy and Starfire's eyes were wide. Raven had her hood pulled up, hiding most of her face, but everyone could tell she was just as stoic as ever. Robin, however, looked pissed that anyone would dare to invade their home. Especially after the day they'd had. Phantom glanced between everyone before cracking his knuckles ominously.

"Safe to say it's time for an ass whooping, right?" the half-ghost asked with a smirk, quirking an amused eyebrow as he did.

BB jumped up and smacked a high-five with his friend – because he literally couldn't reach Phantom's hand without jumping. "Heck to the yeah, dude!" he agreed, looking to Robin as he did. "Right, Robin?"

The Titan leader shook his head at the two, a smile sliding across his face before quickly disappearing. It was good to see Phantom back in action. The kid was tough. He gave him that. "Titans, lets move!" Robin ordered and sprinted for the door without waiting for a response. The team was right behind him, all ready and willing to deliver a well-deserved butt whooping.

Phantom didn't hesitate in following the Titans. He loved the feeling of his legs stretching, boots pounding loudly against the metal floor, the burn in his muscles. A grin was stuck to his face as he sprinted along beside Beast Boy. His identity had finally been found. He had a name and a location to start looking for his real family and, though he'd never mention it, he felt utterly powerful. There was a distinct pulsing of energy rushing through his veins. He could just feel control over his ghostly abilities thrumming from his fingertips down to his toes.

All of these feelings, however, dampened extremely when he felt another chilling wisp escape his mouth. A shudder passed down Phantom's spine as he realized that he knew who was waiting for them beyond the sliding doors that led to the main room. Even as they whooshed open, and Robin led the charge inside, Phantom knew the identity of the intruder.

The Titans skidded to a halt and instantly formed an aggressive line facing the… intruders?

Cyborg's human eye widened when he saw _three _glowing beings appear in the air above them. "No way!" he gasped out, snapping up his arm cannon immediately as he gritted his teeth. "How'd all three of ya'll get in here?" he demanded, furious that his flawless security system had been so easily beaten by three different entities.

Each of the Titans easily recognized two of their ghostly foes. Plasmius and Skulker were definitely easy to spot, but the third member of their brigade was not familiar. He had to stand over six feet tall and wore a suit of black, medieval, armor. Not to mention, it had green flames licking at the surface here and there. The Titans couldn't see the ghost's face, but two glowing eyes glared back out at them from the darkness. Just before Robin could step forward and demand answers for this intrusion, Phantom leapt to the front of their group.

"Plasmius!" the dark-haired teen snarled, taking a fighting stance on instinct. His blue eyes shot to Skulker before snapping over to the ghost beside him. "Fright Knight!" Phantom growled before pausing, eyebrows furrowing in momentary confusion. "…Where's your horse?" he questioned. He distinctly remembered that guy riding a crazy-winged horse.

Skulker's gaze went to Plasmius the second Phantom began to speak. The older half-ghost's blue face was pensive and drawn. He stared down at the boy, red eyes narrowed calculatingly. He knew that Daniel shouldn't have known Fright Knight's identity. That could only mean one thing… "His memory's returned," Plasmius muttered the words as if they were a curse. He glared over at his two companions and ordered, "Make this quick. There's no time to waste."

Fright Knight bowed his upper body, looking on the verge of kneeling. "Yes, my liege," he rumbled in understanding. Skulker simply nodded before activating a rocket launcher from his forearm and firing down at the group of gathered teenagers.

Phantom instantly turned himself intangible to dodge the shot while the rest of the Titans flung themselves to the sides. Skulker and Fright Knight flew at the Titans, ignoring Phantom for now as a part of the plan. The young half-ghost didn't notice. His eyes were locked with Plasmius'. His mind was racing, remembering everything the man had ever done, everything he'd tried to make him do and, lastly, his part in the loss of his memories. Phantom remembered it all as the wall surrounding his memories of Plasmius finally broke down and crumbled to nothing.

"You… you bastard," Phantom muttered, anger forcing his hands to tremble and glow with a fierce, green energy. "You took them! My memories! _You_ did this to me!"

Plasmius scowled softly as he lowered himself to the ground, focusing intently on the furious teenager across from him. He paid no mind to the battling Titans around him. All that mattered was Daniel. "Of course I did, boy," he murmured darkly, slowly walking towards Phantom. The man's eyes remained narrowed, and a snarl quirked up the right side of his mouth. It infuriated him to see the defiance back in the boy's eyes. He wouldn't miss that when he finally erased Daniel's memories once and for all. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, Daniel," Plasmius finished, his own gloved hand sparking pink. "I intend to remedy that for the last time."

Before Plasmius could get any closer to him, Phantom brought both hands up and fired a strong blast of ecto-energy into the man's chest. "Back off, Fruitloop!" Phantom yelled as he did, grinning slightly at the fact that he could remember the man's nickname.

The surprise attack threw Plasmius backwards, and he rammed his back into the couch, letting out a growl of pain. He raised his head and pulled himself upright, glaring daggers at his young adversary. All sympathies he'd had for the boy coming into this were dashed after that attack. This time he would make sure Daniel's past was forever forgotten. The older half-ghost shoved himself away from the couch and clenched his fists. His patience for the situation was officially gone.

Playtime was over.

Plasmius didn't hesitate to teleport directly behind the teen and slam a double-fisted punch into the back of his head. Phantom cried out from the attack and stumbled forward, ramming into the couch that his enemy had crashed into only moments before. The boy slouched against the piece of furniture, breathing hard as his vision spun chaotically. He'd forgotten Plasmius could do that. _Can't let him get me again_, Phantom reminded himself, shaking his head to clear it. _He's too strong. I'm not sure if I can take any more hits like that_.

Phantom's instincts suddenly screamed at him to move, and he threw himself to the ground. The desperate move allowed him to just barely dodge a blast of powerful ecto-energy that hit the couch instead and flung it across the room where it broken into burnt and smoldering pieces. Phantom stared at it with wide, blue eyes, hardly believing the power of this crazed man.

His eyebrows crashed together, and he rolled back to his feet to spin and face Plasmius. Phantom's eyes flared green, and he didn't hesitate to morph into his ghost form. He wouldn't let Plasmius hurt him again. The man had gone too far in trying to manipulate him. _This is going to end tonight,_ Phantom vowed to himself, taking a strong, fighting stance. _It has to. I want my life back._ Releasing a battle yell, Phantom threw his glowing palms up and attacked Plasmius with all he had.

-T-

"Hold still, vermin!" Skulker snarled, slashing his glowing machete down at the scurrying, green mouse… A.K.A Beast Boy. A loud squeak met the ghost's yelled statement, and BB squeezed his way to safety by hiding under the fridge. Skulker's machete slammed into the fridge, burying deep into the metal outside. He glared at the appliance, his expression pinching up when a squirt of grape juice splattered him in the eye. He'd obviously stabbed the carton on the other side.

Skulker let out a growl of frustration and grabbed hold of the hilt with both hands to pull the blade free, but Cyborg stopped him with a blast from his arm cannon. The hunting ghost was thrown across the kitchen with a startled cry before he crashed into the pantry and fell to the floor, snacks raining down around his shoulders.

"Ha! Now that's what I call a snack attack!" Cyborg yelled, giving a victorious grin. He was still pretty upset over the failure of his security system, but this was definitely helping to lift his mood. Kicking bad guy butt tended to do that to him.

A raspy laughter met Cyborg's ears, and he peered down to see BB rolling on the floor and holding his stomach. "G-good one, Cy!" the changeling giggled out. The two Titans were interrupted by a furious yell from Skulker. The Ghost was back on his feet, practically seething as he shook himself like a dog to rid his suit of the tasty treats.

"I'll show you whelps what happens when you laugh at the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone!" Skulker vowed as twin, glowing guns popped up from his shoulders. He didn't hesitate to shoot blasts of energy out at the Titans, laughing maniacally all the while.

"Whoa!" Cyborg yelped and ducked behind the breakfast nook while BB dodged the attacks as a weasel.

Skulker's mad cackling was cut off when Robin leapt up behind him and slammed a roundhouse kick into his lower back. "What do you guys always find so funny?" the Titan leader demanded, slinging another punch into the robotic ghost's chin as he stumbled from the kick.

Something crunched beneath the Boy Wonder's fist, and Skulker found his jaw hanging limply open, rendering him unable of shooting back any more sharp retorts. Robin regretted nothing and, instead of apologizing, threw an exploding disk at the ground beneath Skulker's feet. The hunter was, once again, thrown into the air, and he slammed into the ground in the living room area where Raven and Starfire were double-teaming to fight back Fright Knight.

Starfire leapt backwards into the air to avoid the downward thrust of the ghost knight's massive sword. "Please desist with your shredding of souls!" the alien princess demanded in a high-pitched yell as the ghost spun to glare at her with narrowed, green eyes. He'd already proclaimed several times the name of his sword and his intentions for the two girls.

"It is pointless to flee, chil-"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven interrupted Fright Knight mid-threat and slammed a shield into his side. The ghost was tossed back a bit, but he landed in a crouch and immediately hefted up his deadly sword and threw it back at the cloaked girl. Raven's eyes widened slightly, and she threw up her hand to block the blade with a hurried shield.

The forcefield was able to block the sword, but Fright Knight lifted up his hand, calling the blade back to him. He caught it by the hilt and turned quickly to deflect a starbolt from Starfire. It bounced off the blade and flew back towards the girl, hitting her in the chest and sending her falling heavily to the ground.

Even as one Titan fell, another rose up to take her place. Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo and jumped into the air to plow both of his heavily muscled legs into Fright Knight's back.

Raven pulled away from the fight to look around the room, her breathing elevated. Starfire and Beast Boy were fighting well to take down Fright Knight while Robin and Cyborg appeared to be steadily taking apart Skulker. Her eyes narrowed in worry when she looked around for Phantom… or Danny? She didn't know what to call the boy anymore. She hadn't seen Plasmius either and that concerned her greatly. She knew of the man's obvious obsession with their new friend; she could just sense it. She'd felt it when they'd first met in the food court at the mall, and the eerie feeling had never left her. She didn't want to let either half-ghosts out of her sight.

A grunt of pain from across the room caught her attention, and she turned to see Plasmius backhand Phantom hard across the face. The white-haired boy's head snapped to the side, and he fell heavily to the ground after bouncing off the metal coffee table. Raven didn't hesitate to leap into the air.

Phantom's head was ringing after that last hit. Fortunately, it was hurting so bad that the pain in his skull was blocking out the bruises and pangs radiating throughout the rest of his body. He rolled onto his stomach, blinking his glowing eyes slowly as the world spun in a kaleidoscope of colors around him. Now that he could remember everything about Plasmius, he could honestly say that the man had never hit him this hard before. He wasn't holding back, anymore.

"Daniel, Daniel…" the man's dark voice was followed by a foot landing on Phantom's back and shoving him back to the ground. The boy squirmed tiredly, trying to regain his bearings and take the jerk out. Plasmius continued, undeterred by the teen's pathetic retaliation. "You brought this on yourself, my boy. You must know this."

"Oh _yeah_," Phantom sarcastically agreed, panting as he twisted his head around to glare up at Plasmius. "I beat the crap out of myself and took away my own memories. You caught me."

"Why you little-" Plasmius raised his glowing fist at Phantom's head and prepared to blast the teen into unconsciousness for his wicked tongue. He never got the chance.

Raven slammed into the half-ghost from the side and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both fell onto the table. The girl could feel the metal dent beneath them, and she released Plasmius as her momentum rolled her back to her feet on the other side of the table. She whipped her cloak to the side and faced the furious man as his eyes snapped open and landed on her. "_You_," he hissed the word between gritted teeth.

Raven held her hands lightly in front of her body and fearlessly met Plasmius' glowing gaze. "Me," she affirmed and shot a black disc at the half-ghost's head. Plasmius' eyes glowed brighter with anger before he turned intangible and disappeared on sight.

The cloaked girl jumped when she felt a hand grasp her upper arm, and she looked up to see Phantom staring down at her, eyes wide but foggy. The hit to his head had obviously done more damage than she'd first thought. "Raven, you _need _to hide," he whispered rapidly to her, his grip sporadically tightening around her arm. She raised an eyebrow up at him, looking highly unimpressed at his order. Phantom wet his lips and opened his mouth to try and convince her, but an ecto-blast exploded up from the ground beneath them, throwing both teens in opposite directions.

Raven flipped in the air and stopped her fall by landing lightly on a chair tipped on its side. Phantom, on the other hand, wasn't quite as graceful. The force of the blast sent him sailing across the room. He let out a shout of pain when he slammed into the far wall and fell to his knees. He grimaced as he raised his aching head to see Plasmius shooting a beam of pink energy at Raven that she was just barely deflected with her forcefield.

The young half-ghost ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. _C'mon, Phantom-Fenton. You can do this. Get up… c'mon, get up. Get up! _Phantom's eyes reopened, the green glow intensifying. He clenched his left hand into a tight fist and leapt to his feet as he flung a spinning disc at Plasmius' ankles.

Because the man had been so focused on Raven, he didn't have time to avoid the energy disc and his feet were promptly taken out from beneath him. As the older half-ghost fell, Phantom threw himself into the air and phased through Raven's shield. Before she had time to argue, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her through the ground into the hallway below the living room. The girl gave him a surly glare when he released her, but she had no time to insult him.

Plasmius was still hot on their trail, and he was madder than ever.

"C'mon!" Phantom yelled, grabbing Raven's hand tightly when he saw the older half-ghost phase through the ceiling and come after them. The last thing the teen wanted to do was run from Plasmius, especially now that he could remember everything the man had ever done to him, but he didn't have a choice. He hated to admit it, but Plasmius was stronger than him by… a lot. Running was Phantom's best option at the moment. Or rather _flying_, in his case.

Both teens sprang into the air just as Plasmius slammed his fist into the ground they'd been standing on only moments before. The man looked up, glaring after the pair with his burning, red eyes as he yanked his fist from the floor. "DANIEL!" Plasmius yelled so loudly his voice echoed around the dark hallways of the T-Tower.

Phantom cringed when the shout reached him, and he increased his speed, forcing Raven to struggle a bit to keep up with him. She met his gaze with her steady, purple eyes, frowning slightly. "Why are we running?" she questioned, spinning on her side to stay close to Phantom and navigate a tight turn.

"Because… because I-" Phantom broke off, unable to say what he was thinking. _I'm scared_. He stared straight ahead, but glanced at Raven out of the corner of his eye. Her face was as stoic as ever, but he knew she understood. Raven always did. He brought his gaze straight ahead again and gasped when Plasmius appeared right in front of them, but the man was still behind him! Did he teleport again?

Phantom didn't hesitate to grip Raven's hand tighter and turn intangible. He flung them both to the side and flew through the wall to their left just as the man fired an ecto-blast at them. The two teens sailed through Starfire's room and out into the hallway on the other side. Phantom dared to glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw two Plasmius's flying steadily behind them.

_Crud, he can duplicate, too_, Phantom thought with a scowl. _Why do I keep forgetting all of his powers until he uses them_? Apparently, his brain was still out to get him. And his mind wasn't the only one.

Phantom found his flight suddenly come to a screeching halt when both he and Raven crashed headfirst into a pink shield that was blocking the entire hallway. They were both pushed back several feet, but the younger half-ghost recovered quickly, mostly due to his fear, and planted his feet on the ground before shoving himself up through the ceiling. The effort of turning Raven _and_ himself intangible was starting to wear on his muscles. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

Once the pair reached the roof, Phantom lost his grip on Raven's hand and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. He felt raindrops beating down on his shoulders and back, and lightning clashed far above him. "Phantom, come on. Get up," Raven's voice seemed to urge him from a great distance, but he knew she was kneeling right beside him. It took most of his strength to raise his head and look at her, and his vision spun wildly from the effort.

"Raven," he rasped, reaching out for her. Another bolt of lighting struck dangerously close to the T-Tower, followed by a roar of thunder that shook Phantom to the bone. "I'm sorr-"

**Wham! **

The young half-ghost cried out as pain exploded through the right side of his face. He heard Raven release a similar gasp of agony as his throbbing face met the gravel of the roof. Rough, leather-clad, gloved hands gripped a chunk of Phantom's hair and the back of his shirt and yanked him back upright. Phantom forced his eyes open, wincing when drops of rainwater pelted into his face, but the sight of Plasmius hovering vengefully over him was much more painful.

The man bared his fangs as he snarled, "Enough running, Daniel." He shook the boy forcefully with each word, causing him to gasp and grimace weakly. Plasmius narrowed his eyes to glowing slits, ignoring the water rushing through his hair and down his face. He hardly noticed it. "You will never run from me again, boy. I'll make sure of it."

His words made Phantom shudder, and he desperately searched for Raven. The boy's darting eyes were able to just barely catch her slim form battling with a Plasmius clone on the other side of the roof. Phantom attempted to break free of the older half-ghost's grasp, but the man subdued his struggles with a fast electrical shock that left the teenager trembling and blinking darkness from his vision.

"Leave… leave her alone," Phantom whispered, slouching limply in Plasmius' strong grip. He was struggling just to hold onto consciousness. The pain was clouding up his mind, throbbing through every inch of his beaten body. He had to help Raven, but he just couldn't move anymore…

A ghost of a smile tinged at Plasmius' face as his eyes flicked up to the girl and his clone. "_Certainly_," he purred in response to Daniel.

Phantom could only watch as Raven was surrounded by three more Plasmius duplicates. He tried to cry out to her, to warn her, tell her to run, hide, anything! His bloody lips couldn't form the words he wanted. The ghostly clones all raised their hands and simultaneously attacked Raven with blasts of pink ecto-energy. Once the glow from the attacks had died down, Phantom was able to see Raven laying limply on the roof, rain pelting down on her unmoving form.

"Raven!" Phantom finally choked out the girl's name, tears burning in his green eyes. His limbs found their strength again, and he squirmed violently to get away from Plasmius. He had to get to Raven! The hand gripping his hair tightened and yanked his head back, forcing an unwilling cry from the teen.

"Don't worry, Daniel," Plasmius whispered down to the younger half-ghost. The boy's wide, green eyes were focused completely on him now, and Plasmius couldn't deny that he enjoyed the fear burning in them. The fear only grew when the man's duplicate's rose up to stand beside him. One pulled its fist back in preparation to strike Phantom. "You won't remember a thing soon enough, my boy…" The clone's arm shot forward, fist slamming mercilessly into the boy's scarred temple.

"…I promise."

-T-

ML: Um… hello! So I successfully finished my first semester of college! Yes, yes, hold your applause! And I realized, now that I actually have some free time, that I need to finish the first arch of this story. I really, really, must. So here's my attempt at doing that. I hope ya'lls are ready for this 'cuz I'm definitely gonna give it my best shot! Also! I noticed that my little divider thingies in the past chapters have disappeared! So I'm really sorry about that! I would try to fix that, but I've got no idea how!

And, also, thanks to those of you who have stuck with this tale since the beginning. I'm sure a lot of you had given up hope! But I won't let this thing die, no matter how long it takes me to finish it! **-**dramatic music plays in background-

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT


	17. Chapter 17

Memories

Chapter 17

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

"Raven... Raven... Hey, c'mon, Raven..."

The girl's eyes fluttered beneath their lids when she heard her name. It felt like she was floating, as if she was in her room, peacefully mediating to absolute silence. Raven knew she wasn't, but at least the image was nice.

As awareness came back to her, Raven could feel the pitter-patter of soft rain splashing against her cheeks. It was almost soothing, in a way. Probably would have been more so if her head wasn't throbbing painfully with each beat of her heart.

"Raven, wake up..."

Her purple eyes finally opened, and she stared up into darkness for a moment, her lips automatically forming the name of the person she wanted to see the most. "Phantom?" she whispered, blinking quickly when drops of water landed in her eyes.

A hazy, green outline appeared above her. It took a moment, but the blob finally materialized as a worried looking Beast Boy. The changeling was biting down hard on his bottom lip as he stared at his fallen teammate. "No, Raven, it's me. Are you ok?" the boy squeaked, ears flattened down to the sides of his head, much like his usually spiky hair.

Raven shook her head and slowly sat up, pushing BB away when he tried to help her. She looked around, realizing that she was still on the roof of the tower and it was still raining steadily. The sun hadn't even rose yet Maybe she hadn't been unconscious that long though it definitely felt like an eternity. "Where's Phantom? What happened?" Raven asked, turning her pained, purple eyes onto Beast Boy.

The boy held his hands up when he saw Raven's intense expression, and he shook his head slowly. "I dunno, Raven," he muttered, lowering his hands as his thin shoulders slumped." Skulker and whatever the heck his name is just disappeared. It was like they had a signal or something! We were fightin' 'em one minute, then poof! They were gone! We looked everywhere for you and Phantom, but we can't find him."

Raven's hands dug into the gravel of the roof when she understood what had happened. She remembered the man surrounding her with several of his duplicates, and the pain that quickly followed when they all blasted her at once. "Plasmius took him," she muttered, bending her sore legs so that she could stand. She almost slipped on the wet roof, but kept her footing as she stared solemnly out over the gray water.

Beast Boy warily moved to stand beside her, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. It churned his stomach to hear that the crazy ghost man had captured Phantom. Especially after hearing what Plasmius had done to their half-ghost friend. "I guess we'll just have to take him back," the changeling murmured, glancing up at the girl.

Raven pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, releasing a tight breath. "I guess so."

-T-

Plasmius knew he should've been smiling at this point, but he just couldn't form his lips up in the expression. He slid the limp boy from his shoulder and placed him in the Plasmius Eraser chair, wincing a bit when he accidently knocked Daniel's head against the back of the frame. The dark haired teenager let out a small moan as his head lolled to the side. Plasmius moved quickly to restrain the boy to the chair, his gloved hands deftly tightening the ecto-proof straps down around Daniel's arms and legs.

He'd dismissed Fright Knight soon after they had left the Teen Titan's home. The medieval ghost had business to attend to in his realm in the Ghost Zone, and Plasmius felt it would be unnecessary to keep him around for this part of his plan. The half-ghost had actually been tempted to order Skulker to leave as well, but decided against it at the last minute. As personal as this phase of his operation was, he wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down completely.

Daniel had the unnatural ability to squirm his way out of certain doom at the last minute.

Plasmius finally felt a smile flicker to his face when he saw Daniel's blue eyes crack open. He could tell the boy was confused. His foggy eyes stared dully straight ahead for a moment, and his hands slowly formed into fists as he tried to move. The confusion morphed into a burst of anxiety and his dark eyebrows furrowed. The anxiety was rapidly replaced with realization, and the blue eyes rose to find the man's red ones.

Plasmius could see a tired anger burning in those blue eyes. "Vlad," Daniel muttered, shoulders tensing up when he tried to move his arms again.

Vlad had made sure that the boy wasn't going anywhere this time. He _would_ have his perfect son. He'd gone too far to turn back now. "Daniel," Plasmius returned, his fangs glinting in the dull lighting of his hotel suite.

The boy looked around, trying to determine where exactly he was. His lean arms tensed up when he saw the glowing restraints around his wrists, shoulders, and ankles, and the ominous looking machinery encircling him. Though, Phantom knew he probably wasn't a genius, he wasn't dumb enough to not realize what was about to happen to him. His eyes snapped back up to Plasmius, and he shook his throbbing head. "_No_," he murmured. It wasn't a plea. It was a statement of fact. Phantom wouldn't let this happen to him. Not again.

Plasmius couldn't hold in the refined chuckle that escaped him. "No?" he questioned, smirking in amusement. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his head to the side as he looked down on the boy. "Is that all you have to say, little badger? Surely, you must have more than that. An insult, perhaps?" The man chuckled again and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I, dear boy?"

Phantom tensed up at hearing that stupid badger comment. He hated that creepy nickname. Fury sprang to his expression in an instant, and he glared at Plasmius with as much hatred as he could muster. "You can't do this!" he yelled, his eyes glowing green along with his anger. He wanted to punch that smug expression right off the man's face. He had no right to screw with his life! "This is _my_ life! My memories! You can't take them away! You've got no right!"

The boy's eyes widened, and he leaned away as far as he could when Plasmius leaned down to look him dead in the eye. He wasn't smiling anymore. "That's where you're wrong, Daniel," the man whispered, red eyes burning into the teen's sudden blue ones. "I have _every_ right." Vlad's eyes narrowed, his brow crinkling as if he were remembering a past pain. Maybe he was.

Phantom's body was shaking from either fear or hatred, he didnt know. "I have a family," he asserted, slowly shaking his head. "And that family isn't you, Vlad. It _never _will be!"

Vlad couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and roughly grabbing Phantom's chin. He saw the boy flinch the second his hand moved, and he knew hed been expecting to be struck. The thought forced his frown to deepen further. "I don't want to hurt you, boy," he murmured, his voice dark despite its softness. "I never did but you forced my hand." Phantom glared back at the man, wincing when the hand tightened on his jaw, fingers digging painfully into his cheeks. "You _rejected_ me for that-" Plasmius paused, disgust showing on his face as he spat, "-_oaf_ of a father." He shook his head, staring into the boy's eyes. "I only want what's best for you. I always have, but you cant _see_ that, Daniel."

"I can see just fi-aggh!" Phantoms snarl broke off when Plasmius sent a sharp jolt of electricity coursing through his body to silence him. He slumped against his restraints, panting softly as the man continued his insane tirade.

"You just can't understand, Daniel. Because of our past experiences and your _father's_ influence, you can't see all that I'm offering you. You can't trust me even though I only speak the truth." Plasmius paused again, looking down at the boy with an unreadable expression on his face. He could tell by Daniel's own expression that he wanted to say something sarcastic. He didn't want to give the boy a chance. "But with this device..." He gestured vaguely at the Plasmius Eraser with his free hand. "...Everything can be fixed. The future will be as it should be. And you Daniel, you will be where you belong: at _my_ side."

Phantom's eyes remained narrowed even as his chest rose and fell quickly from the lingering effects of Vlad's attack. He didn't believe a word of what Plasmius was saying. He had enough of his memories back to understand why he mistrusted the man so much. _He's seriously nuts. Especially if he thinks that I want to be anywhere near him after what he's done_!

"You are..." Phantom paused to regain his breath and yank his chin out of Vlad's grasp. "...by far, the most crazed-up Fruitloop I've ever met, Plasmius. You _seriously_ need to consider getting that cat I told you about."

The man scowled back at the teenager and stood up to his full height, letting out a scoff of disdain. Daniel wouldn't be like this for much longer. He just had to suffer through his attitude for a little while more, and then he would be able to start from scratch. Plasmius could handle that. "Enjoy your sarcastic tongue while you can, my boy," he muttered, clenching his hand into a fist. "You won't have it for long."

Phantom paused and raised an eyebrow slowly at the man. "So what? Are you gonna cut it off or something?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay as serious as possible. He may not have been able to move, but he could still be a smartass. "That's pretty sick even for you, Plasmius."

Plasmius rolled his eyes and turned away from the boy, deciding to ignore his childish comment. He looked across the room and nodded to Skulker, silently ordering the ghost to continue to keep watch. Once that was done, he turned back to face Daniel and moved forward to power up the Plasmius Eraser. He gripped the knobs of the machine tighter and pressed down harder on the appropriate buttons than necessary as he charged his invention up. Though he was annoyed, it satisfied him that, at least, the boy had gone silent.

The man reached out and picked up the device's helmet before securing it tightly to the struggling Daniel's head. He snapped the chin holder into place and smiled as he tapped the metal helmet with the knuckle of his index finger. "It's ecto-proof, Daniel," he said, smirking. "In case you were wondering."

Phantom shook his head rapidly, in desperate hopes of getting the thing off his head. When he realized the helmet wasn't going anywhere, he glared up at Plasmius. "You're not getting away with this, Vlad," he growled, squirming in his seat. "The Titans are-!"

"Not here," Plasmius interrupted him coldly. He waved his arm at the empty room as he moved back to the consol of the machine. "Nor will they arrive in time to save you. This isn't a fairy tale, boy. No one is coming to your rescue."

Phantom's breath shuddered out of his chest, and he sporadically clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to admit he was scared. He wouldn't admit it! He'd get out of this. The Titans wouldn't stop searching until they'd found him. Raven could sense his mind. She'd know how to find him. Though, the boy was fighting to stay calm, he knew he was quickly losing the mental battle. He could feel himself shaking as he desperately tried to control his loud breathing. He could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

He didn't want to lose all of the memories he'd fought so hard to regain. He didn't want to be the confused, helpless teenager he'd once been. And, worst of all, he didn't want to become Vlad's son because he knew once his memories were gone he _would_ listen to the man. He wouldn't have a choice but to believe everything the insane half-ghost told him. All of the cards would be in Vlad's hands, and Phantom would have rather died than let the man manipulate him anymore.

The dark haired teenager shuddered violently when he felt a small jolt jump through the helmet as the machine slowly came to life. The restraints seemed to tighten down on Phantom, cutting off his circulation, suffocating him. He squeezed his eyes shut when they began to sting and burn from unshed tears.

"What's the matter, dear boy?" Vlad's voice filtered into his ears. He could still hear the man clearly over the heavy thrum of the Plasmius Eraser. "Not _frightened_, are you?"

Phantom bit down hard on the inside of his cheek when he heard the man's amused words. _I am... I'm so scared_. The boy held in a whimper, keeping his eyes firmly shut so he didn't have to look at the evil man, so he didn't have to acknowledge his position. _I don't want to forget_

Plasmius gave the teenager a firm look, happy that his current situation had finally seemed to get through to him. The man's finger hovered over the button that would start up the machine and begin the process of the final removal of Daniel's memory. "I'm wiping the slate clean, Daniel," Vlad said softly. "I'm giving you a chance at a new life. Think of this as a blessing not a punishment."

With that said, Plasmius pressed down on the _start_ button, automatically sending volts of painful electricity pouring into the teenage boy. The man narrowed his eyes when he was instantly assaulted with Daniel's agonized screams. He wanted to look at the boy, buy his eyes couldn't help but peek at the computer screen showing the Daniel's vitals and the progress bar of the Eraser. It hadnt even reached _2_% percent yet.

Plasmius bit his bottom lip gingerly. This was for the best the best for _both_ of them.

-T-

Robin kicked at a kitchen cabinet door lying among the other debris in the remains of the main room. He sighed a little and put his hands on his hips as he surveyed the area. Skulker and that knight had managed to do more damage than he'd thought they could before they disappeared, but that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst was the fact that the Boy Wonder _knew_ the pair had only been a distraction for Plasmius to get to Phantom and theyd fallen for it.

The thought forced the spiky haired teen to grit his teeth and clench his fists. He hated to be tricked, especially so easily. Plasmius' strategy reminded him too much of something Slade would do, and it set the boy's teeth on edge.

"I can't believe we lost him again, man," Cyborg muttered to himself as he stared down at his feet from his position on the floor. He raised his head and looked from Robin to Starfire – who was inspecting the ruined refrigerator. The half robot sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to say something that would lessen the dark mood his leader was in, but nothing was coming to mind.

Robin looked up when he heard the doors to the room open, and he saw Beast Boy accompanied by Raven move into his line of sight. _At least Raven is still ok_, the teen reminded himself as he slowly unclenched his fists.

"I found Raven!" BB declared rather unnecessarily as he paused to morph into a green, floppy eared dog and rapidly shake water from his fur, splashing all those close to him in the process. Once he'd morphed back, he received a deathly glare from Raven that made the changeling's ears flatten to his head as he scooted several feet away from the angry girl.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Raven met the steady gaze of Robin. "Plasmius took Phantom. We need to find him," she said, wrapping her drenched cloak around her when a shiver danced down her spine. She was almost positive that she was going to get a cold after all this was over.

"Where do you suggest we start looking, Raven?" Robin questioned, scowling lightly, though it wasn't at her. He was just vastly annoyed at their situation. Things had just started to look up for Phantom. Their friend deserved to live a comfortable, happy life after all he'd been through... not this.

"I can sense him, but we have to hurry," Raven answered, her voice lacking any real sense of urgency. But the girl was definitely worried, almost as much as she had been when Robin was under the influence of Slade's hallucinogenic dust. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself beneath the cloak and added, "If Plasmius fully erases his memory again I won't be able to find him. It'll be too late."

The half demon didn't flinch under the horrified stares that her friends sent her and simply nodded to show she understood how serious the situation was. If they failed Phantom now, they wouldn't get another chance to help him. Plasmius would win.

Robin broke the silence by slamming his fist into his open palm. "Then we don't have any time to waste," he growled, eyes narrowed beneath the mask. He pointed at Raven. "Do what you need to do to find Phantom. And do it fast, Raven."

Raven nodded against and floated into the air as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. "Azarath metrion zinthos... Azarath metrion zinthos... Azarath..."

Things in the living room slowly started to fade away for Raven. She distantly heard Beast Boy murmur uneasily to Robin and their leader's pensive response, but it was far away and distant, highly unimportant. She focused only on searching through the sea of minds she could now sense in her head. Raven knew the feel of Phantom's thoughts, the innocence that seemed to surround his fragile mind. She was beginning to know it just as well as she knew the rest of the team.

She had a connection with him just like she did with Robin.

Perhaps that was why it was so easy to find Phantom. It didnt take long... maybe ten minutes or so. It was hard for Raven to tell how much time had passed when she was in a trance. Time really had no meaning when she was in this state.

However, Raven knew she had a time limit to work with and tried her best not to linger in Phantom's mind once she had found him though she desperately yearned to somehow bring peace to his frightened mind. It only took her a moment to realize that he was in extreme amounts of pain and that they needed to hurry.

She snapped her eyes back open to see the rest of the team staring at her anxiously. Raven slowly uncrossed her legs and floated back to the ground. "He's at the Double-Star hotel, top floor," she murmured, already turning for the exit. "We need to hurry," she said tersely without looking back.

Cyborg glanced at Robin while Starfire shared a look with Beast Boy. There was nothing to discuss. They all came together as one and ran after Raven, each with the same thought in mind.

_Hold on Phantom we're coming_.

-T-

Plasmius slowly tightened his hands into and out of fists as he watched his invention in action. He'd already seen the Plasmius Eraser at work before, but, for some reason, this was much harder to watch. Perhaps it was because this would be the last time he would ever have to do this to Daniel. Or maybe it was because this painful transformation _was_ the start of his new life, and the boy's as well. Whatever the reason was, Vlad could only grit his jaw and keep his eyes glued to the computer screen.

_80%_ complete... _81%_ complete... _82%_ complete...

Each time the number went up, Plasmius let out a tight breath of relief and anxiety and shifted his feet. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to move on and never have to look back on this horrible process ever again. The half-ghost was comforted by the fact that he would never have to bring this up again for as long as he lived. Without Daniel's memories no one would even know this had happened.

"Sir?" Skulker's voice somehow managed to reach Plasmius over the sound of Daniel's gut-wrenching screams.

"What, Skulker?" Plasmius replied tersely, eyes never shifting from the screen. A part of the man yearned to mutter: _this better be important_, but he held in the urge. That was, perhaps, a bit too cliche, even for the half-ghost.

"How is it that no one can hear this?" the ghost questioned. He'd turned his back on the window to look at the two half-ghosts. The ghost child's screams of pain and despair were really beginning to hurt his sensitive ears, and he couldn't understand why no human guest had come to investigate it. Was this sort of sound considered normal in this setting? He found that answer highly unlikely.

Plasmius took in a quiet breath to calm his rising anger. He understood his companion's curiosity, but he was currently busy watching Daniel's vital signs. The older half-ghost didn't want to admit just how concerned he was about the boy's condition this time around. "_Because_, Skulker," the man began, his ordinarily calm voice bordering on outright annoyance. "I rented out the top three floors of the building so that no one would interfere with my plans."

Skulker blinked in shock at the statement. He wasn't exactly up to date on human currency, but he could easily assume that purchasing_ that_ many rooms would require a lot of money. He supposed it helped that his employer was disturbingly wealthy. The hunter ghost was prepared to ask just how much it had cost to do such a thing when his suit's internal warning system bleeped at him. Skulker's green eyes shifted away from the Plasmius Eraser as he turned his body to follow where his suit was directing him.

The robotic ghost turned back around to face the window once more, and his newly repaired jaw dropped. Skulker had about a second to realize that, perhaps, he should've been paying more attention to the sky than the ghost child before a green starbolt exploded through the glass and struck him directly in the chest.

Plasmius looked up in surprise when he heard the breaking of glass, and he watched in agitation as Skulker was flung backwards into the middle of the room. He looked away from his fallen comrade to stare out the broken window at the five teenagers glowering back in at him.

The Teen Titans landed inside of the suite, their eyes warily jumping from Plasmius to Phantom. They each knew they needed to reach him before it was too late, but the evil half-ghost was rooted firmly in their way, and he wasn't moving for anyone.

"Do you _children_ really think you can beat me?" Plasmius called across the room to the teenagers, facing them fully with his shoulders braced and hands glowing softly. His red eyes were narrowed to slits, and he gritted his sharp teeth. Just the sight of their faces made the man want to blast something.

Robin whipped out his bo-staff and held it defensively out in front of him. Cyborg stood behind him on his left, arm cannon charged and ready to fire, while Starfire floated at Robin's right, her hands sparking with green energy. Raven and Beast Boy stood behind each of the two, each looking like they couldn't wait to take Plasmius apart.

"We wouldn't be here if we couldn't," Robin answered, his voice dark and intense. He tried to hide his wince when Phantom let out a particularly painful scream. The sound just solidified the ideal that they had to get to their friend. No matter what the consequences were. They had to save him for the last time.

"We're not leaving here without Phantom," Cyborg added, glancing down at Skulker momentarily just to make sure they had taken the ghost out of the equation for now. It appeared that they had. The half robot liked the odds of five to one.

Plasmius smirked at the comment and tossed his cape back over his shoulder as he took a confident step forward. "That's where you're mistaken," he shot back, continuing to stride forward. As he did, he duplicated himself four times. One clone for each Titan would be more than enough to keep them busy until Daniel's transformation was complete. The minutes were ticking away as they spoke.

"Daniel is my responsibility now..." the clone facing Beast Boy murmured.

The Plasmius in front of Raven continued by saying darkly, "...He is no longer your concern."

"...So I suggest..." the duplicate across from Starfire added, smirking just slightly at the alien princess.

"...That you move on with your lives..." the final clone said, staring directly into Cyborg's eyes to get his point across.

"...Before I end them. Once and for all," the original Plasmius finished, glowering down at the Titan leader with nothing but contempt in his glowing, red gaze. If he had to kill the teenagers to keep them from reaching Daniel in time, then he would do what he had to do. He refused to be beaten by children when he was so close to reaching his goal. This was his final stand, and he _would_ come out the victor. He had come too far to fail now.

Robin's masked eyes never wavered from the half-ghost's face, and he whipped his staff around as he took a fighting stance. "I'd like to see you try," he boldly answered. Without giving Plasmius time to reply, the Boy Wonder jumped forward, shouting, "Titans! Go!"

And the battle for Phantom's future began as the Plasmius Eraser's progress bar steadily increased one point at a time.

-T-

Phantom could hardly believe the pain he was in. He could hardly believe it because it was somehow more painful than the last time this had happened to him. He didn't understand, and he couldn't focus his mind long enough to try and figure out why. His muscles were on fire. Every single, freakin, last one of them. His lungs felt like they were being stabbed from the inside by an insane porcupine and every time he sucked in a desperate, gasping breath the pain only got worse.

He couldn't count how many times he tried to cry out to Vlad to turn the machine off, but each attempt only ended with his shout turning into a guttural howl of agony. Hell, he didn't even know if the man was still standing beside him. Nothing was going to stop this. He just had to survive... somehow.

That simple prospect didn't look plausible from his point of view.

Tears squeezed their way out of Phantom's tightly clenched eyes. His hands were clutched so tightly into fists that his short nails were cutting gouges into his palms. The teenager didn't notice any of these things. He couldn't. All that he could focus on were the images flashing across the backs of his eyelids, moving so quickly he could barely even see them.

_Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Ghost Zone, Casper High, Vlad, Skulker, Valerie, Danni, Mr. Lancer, Nasty Burger, Fenton Works._

Everything he'd ever known growing up flashed by in his mind's eye, moving in an endless loop as the pain increased. He couldn't know how much time had passed before he began to realize the pictures in his mind were starting to disappear. It started slow at first before it became more noticeable.

He saw his first day of kindergarten pass in front of his eyes, experienced it again as if he was four years old, before it was cruelly yanked away from his grasp. It disappeared. No matter how hard he tried to remember that day he couldn't. It had never even happened. His fifth birthday soon followed, and his first bike ride without training wheels was right behind it. Phantom saw his younger self grow to a teenager in his mind's eye and instantly lost all recollection that it had ever even occurred.

And yet the pain just got worse... and worse... and worse...

Phantom was dying. That was the only way he could ever describe what was happening to him. However, perhaps it was best to say that Danny Fenton was dying because all memory of who he had once been was gone, leaving only his new identity clinging to life in his mind. Phantom wasn't dead just yet, but that was certainly next on the Plasmius Eraser's list. Not that the boy could even comprehend the notion of a Plasmius Eraser at this point.

Worst of all, Phantom could hear fighting going on around him. He knew the Teen Titans – for he could still clearly remember them – were struggling to save him, to stop this torture from going on. But he could do nothing to help them. He managed to pry his eye open for a moment to see his battling friends. All he could make out, through the haze of pain across his vision, was bright blasts of energy and dark shapes leaping, flying, clawing, and dodging. He wanted to cry out to them. He even attempted to a few times, but no coherent words formed... just unintelligible cries of pain.

Just as Phantom snapped his eyes shut to ride out a severe blast of agony, everything seemed to stop. The pain he was feeling had become his world, and it was frozen. He pried his eyes back open, hardly breathing, body tensed in preparation for more blazing pain to appear. He felt as if time was moving more slowly than it should have been. His gaze was drawn to the side, and he stared at the machine consol beside him.

A harsh breath escaped Phantoms unmoving lips when he saw what had stopped his pain. He couldn't exactly describe what it was... some sort of sharp object that had imbedded itself into the keyboard of the Plasmius Eraser. It wasnt very large. It probably would've fit neatly into his palm with the two jagged edges sticking out on either side of his hand. The device was a very familiar black and orange with a sharply drawn 'S' etched prominently in the center.

Phantom's eyebrows creased in realization. He still had enough memories to remember seeing that insignia before. He knew who it belonged to without having to think twice about it.

_Slade._

The boy's eyes slowly closed, and his body went limp just as an explosion rocked the Plasmius Eraser. Phantom felt his body tipping forward as the straps around his arms and legs suddenly released him. He hit the ground, completely unconscious as pieces of machinery rained down around his unmoving form.

The Plasmius Eraser's damaged screen flickered and sparked, having taken severe damage from the explosion. It landed beside Phantom's head, continuing to flash sporadically as the destroyed systems shut down one after another.

_95%_ complete... flashed on the cracked consol before it went completely black never to come to life again.

-T-

ML: -long drawn out sigh- Holy crap, people. You have no idea how much of a pain this was to write. A million things tried to stop this from happening, but I defeated them all and won! So take that, Universe! You arent stopping this story today! Na-ha! -takes a breath- Ok, that taunt aside, the next chapter should be coming along soon after this one! And it will be the end of the first arc of the story. Gasp? Oh, yes. Theres, possibly, going to be another arc! My main concern, however, is to finish this one. Once we reach that point, Ill give a more defined answer.

So, until then, readers!

Also, on a side note, if there are any mistakes with quotations or these little things (''') I'm sorry. The thing messed up when I downloaded the chapter. Apologies in advance!

Disclaimer: I dont own TT/DP


	18. Chapter 18

Memories

Chapter 18

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

_My name is Phantom._

_I am a half-ghost._

_I am sixteen years old._

"Danny, you're doing it again."

The teenager shook himself and blinked his blue eyes a few times to bring his brain back to reality. His gaze drifted away from the large window of the T-Tower and landed on the boy that had spoken to him. Beast Boy's green skin and pointy ears were still unmistakable to his whacked-out mind. Phantom tiredly cocked an eyebrow and said, "I would apologize, BB, but this is the fifth time you've told me that. So I think I'm gonna pass."

The changeling smirked in response before pointing dramatically at their huge television screen. "It's no fun kicking your butt at this game if you aren't even paying attention, dude!" he explained as if their video game match was the most important thing in the world.

Phantom almost smiled at the seriousness of his friend's tone, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. He returned to the game, knowing that Beast Boy wouldn't be able to decipher the look in his eyes or his sheer reluctance to actually participate in the whole video game experience. As normal as tapping rapidly away at his controller made Phantom feel, he didn't have any desire to focus on the game. The teen's eyebrows furrowed as his mind began to drift back to all that had happened in the past few days. Most of his memories now came from what the Titans had told him.

Two days ago, Phantom's past had been taken away from him. The Plasmius Eraser had done its job well in eradicating all existence of Danny Fenton, but it had been stopped just before taking away Danny Phantom. Of course, he knew how that had happened, but the Titans were still baffled as to _how _exactly the machine had been stopped.

_Slade saved me… somehow, someway, and for some reason he helped me, and I still don't know why_… Phantom chewed pensively on his bottom lip as he brushed the thought aside for now. He knew if he tried to think of the mysterious villain's motives he'd drive himself insane.

When he'd eventually woken up for the first time and discovered his memory loss, the Titans explained what happened after he'd passed out. Apparently after seeing his machine destroyed, Vlad had been in a state of shock and disbelief. He'd rushed forward to see if the device had completed its function and that was when the Titans attacked. They easily took advantage of the half-ghost's paralysis (and sudden loss of control over his clones) and succeeded in taking him down for the count.

Once the evil man was taken care of, the Titans had decided to alert the police and leave it at that, opting to focus mainly on their unconscious friend. He'd just recently found out that Plasmius had returned to Wisconsin the day before, having easily squirmed his way out of trouble thanks to his ghostly abilities or smarmy, political influences. Phantom didn't think the man would be darkening his doorstep again… anytime soon, at least. He had to lick his wounds and plot some more before he dared to show his face again. Plasmius was smart like that.

The Titans had taken good care of him while he was unconscious, Phantom was sure, and he'd woken up the next day with a major headache pounding through his skull.

From the moment he'd opened his eyes, Phantom had known he was a different person. It was just a feeling in his gut that told him… he wasn't the same, though he didn't even have the memories to compare his new self to the old one. All he knew was his age, abilities, and name. He remembered the Titans and the villains they'd fought together, but that was as far as his new memories reached. After a bit of research, Robin had been able to fill in what Phantom's missing memories left out about his life.

Phantom knew where and when Danny Fenton had been born. He knew where he'd grown up, who he'd hung out with, and what he did in his spare time. He was aware of his superhero exploits in Amity Park and need for secrecy about his alter-ego. Phantom knew everything there was to know about Danny Fenton… but _he_ wasn't Danny Fenton. He knew that was his true identity, but he also knew that, at the same time, he wasn't the person the Titans had spent the past two days educating him on.

He was trying his best to hide it from his friends, but he didn't like it when they called him Danny Fenton. Whenever they said it, he felt as if he had stolen someone else's name and was masquerading around with a stranger's face. Whenever one of the Titans told him a fact about Danny Fenton's life, he could only fight down his grimaces of discomfort.

Danny Fenton was a stranger to him. It was one thing to be _told_ about his lost memories, and it was another to actually experience them, to be able to remember the thoughts and feelings he'd had at the time. Phantom felt as if he'd read a book about a superhero character named Danny Fenton and, somehow, he was supposed to _be_ that character.

He couldn't possibly ever measure up to who Danny Fenton had been. He wasn't that person anymore… and he had no idea how to tell the Titans, his friends, that. He could only pull a forced smile to his face whenever one of the Titans mentioned his return to Amity Park. They were so excited for him, so prepared to take him back to the family he belonged with.

Phantom couldn't find the words to explain his discomfort at the thought of returning to a family he had no memories of growing up with. He had no clue how to tell the people he was biologically related to that he didn't know them, that he wasn't the Danny Fenton they knew. He didn't want to imagine the looks on their faces when they realized that, even though he was still alive, they'd lost their son and brother forever.

The guilt was beginning to eat him alive. Phantom knew it wouldn't be long before he just snapped under the pressure of bottling all of his emotions inside, of hiding things from the only people he knew well anymore. The Titans were swiftly becoming… the only people he could ever possibly call _family_. They were the ones he had memories of. They were the ones who could relate to him, sharing the common bond of superpowers. When Phantom tried to picture himself speaking to his two, supposedly, close friends back in Amity Park, he could only shake his head. He didn't know those people. They were supposed to be his friends… but they weren't.

They were Danny Fenton's friends.

Phantom had also been told about Vlad Masters/Plasmius. He knew all the man had ever done to him and, though he didn't truly know the man anymore, he still despised him for what he had done. The Plasmius Eraser may not have done its job completely, but it had done enough. It had taken away who he'd once been… and he could _never_ get that back. No matter how hard he tried, from this point forward, he would always be Danny Phantom.

"Oh yeah!"

Phantom noticeably jumped when Beast Boy let out a sudden whoop of joy and leapt onto the couch to punch the air in victory. The teen's blue eyes drifted to the television screen to see that his racing car had, yet again, crashed into a wall, leaving BB to win the race.

"Well… looks like you got me again, Beast Boy," Phantom muttered dryly and tossed his controller onto the table in front of him. He shook his head with a small smile when his friend began a victory dance right there on the cushions beside him. He didn't have the heart to tell BB that he wasn't as good at video games as Danny Fenton had been. "Good to see that you're still humble as a priest on Sunday," he sarcastically added.

Beast Boy grinned obnoxiously, pausing in his dance to point down at Phantom. "Dude! Not everyday I beat you at anything game related!" he boasted, placing his hands confidently on his thin hips. "I'm enjoyin' this while I can!"

Phantom rolled his eyes playfully and stood up. "Well, you better drink it in 'cause I'm done for the day," he said, waving a hand at the changeling. He slid his hands into his baggy pants pockets and headed for the exit of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I bet Cyborg'll be up for a race. You can cream him as badly as you did me."

"Great idea!" BB yelled back, and Phantom could only shake his head in bemusement when he heard the teen call out Cyborg on his communicator. The Titans were an odd bunch, but Phantom cared for them as dearly as if they were his true family.

Once Phantom walked out into the hallway, he didn't hesitate to float into the air and turn intangible. He drifted up through the ceiling and appeared on the roof in a matter of moments. The teen landed, boots crunching into gravel as he slowly moved to the edge of the roof and peered out across the bay water. He folded his lean arms and leaned against the siding, his expression slowly morphing into a thoughtful frown. His dark hair was trailing into his blue eyes, but he didn't shake it away. It felt oddly comforting.

Phantom knew that he had Danny Fenton's face, but he also had Danny Phantom's face. The scars that Vlad had given him were still there, the haunted look in his eyes still stood out prominently on his maturing features. He'd seen a picture of himself before all of the chaos with Plasmius had begun, and he knew how different he looked now. He'd grown up fast… maybe a little too fast. He was only sixteen, but he felt years older.

Danny Fenton was a child. That was something Phantom wasn't and could never be again. Yet another quality that he didn't share with the youngest of the Fenton children.

"We're going back tomorrow."

Phantom's shoulders hunched when he heard the voice, instantly recognizing who it belonged to. He didn't bother to turn around and, instead, continued to stare straight ahead, sharp ears catching the sound of Raven's footfalls as she approached. He felt her stand beside him, though she never actually touched him.

"I know," he replied after a long moment of silence between them. Phantom never felt awkward around Raven. It didn't matter if they were talking or not. He always felt comforted by her presence. She probably knew that.

"You don't want to go back to Amity Park, do you?" Raven asked, her gaze remaining locked straight ahead just like the boy's. She rested her hands on the ledge beside Phantom's, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Phantom considered lying to her, but he knew it would be pointless. She saw right through him. "No," he muttered, lowering his eyes to stare down at his hands. The calluses and scars there might have belonged to Danny Fenton at one point… but now they were his. He slowly tightened his strong hands into fists, squeezing them until a few knuckles softly popped from the strain.

"You… don't have to go, Danny."

Raven's quiet reply forced Phantom's eyes to drift to her, and he stared into her face. His expression was clearly confused, but he said nothing as he waited patiently for the girl to elaborate. There was no rushing Raven.

The half-demon looked back up at Phantom and said, "None of us can force you to stay in Amity. Only you can choose where your home is. That's your decision, and yours alone."

Somehow, like she always did, Raven knew exactly what to say to him when he was upset. The thought almost made Phantom smile, but he only shook his head instead and looked away. "I wish it was that simple," he murmured, eyebrows furrowing deeply. "People… people miss him-me." He sighed from deep within his chest. "Danny Fenton's family want him back… they want me back, but I'm not him, Raven. I can't be him. I don't know who he is."

"You are Danny Fenton," Raven interjected. She turned fully to face her friend, and their eyes connected. She nodded to him. "That's who you are. You… may not remember that, but the people you love, your friends… they do know you. They'll help you remember."

Phantom held her gaze for as long as he could before he had to look away. He couldn't take the understanding expression on her face. It was making his stomach twist and lurch even worse than it had been before they started talking. "What if… I don't _want _to remember?" the boy breathed, closing his eyes. "What if I don't want to be him? What if I just want… just want to be me?"

He waited for Raven's response in a tense silence. He was terrified that she'd judge him for wanting something so selfish. Phantom held his breath and listened to the crash of waves against the rocks far below him. In a way, that sound was comforting. He took in a deep breath as the salty breeze blew into his face and let it out slowly. This place was his home now. He couldn't think of any other place in the world bringing him this kind of feeling. It just wasn't possible.

Phantom's eyes blinked open when he felt a hand softly touch his forearm. He glanced down as Raven's fingers tightened around his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Whatever you choose, Danny… we'll always be here for you," she solemnly said. He found her steady gaze again, pressing his lips into a firm line as she spoke. Raven nodded to him again, slowly letting go of his arm. "…but it has to be your decision. This is your life now. You're the one in charge."

Phantom tried to find words to say back to her, but his stupid brain just seemed to shut down, leaving him only capable of nodding numbly. Raven gave him a final look before turning away and heading back inside the Tower. He watched her go, hands hanging limply at his sides. His shoulders were slumped, and he pressed a fist against his forehead as he spun back around.

"Stupid," he hissed under his breath, glaring down at the water. The teen slowly lowered his fist and sighed heavily. Tomorrow he'd be going back to Amity Park, going to his real home… He should've been happy. He should've been Danny Fenton.

He wasn't.

How could he possibly pretend to be someone he wasn't?

"I'm in charge…" Phantom raised his eyes to the setting sun. He knew that Raven was right in what she'd said. Only he could decide how he was going to live his life… not Vlad… not his real parents… and not his friends.

So, the question really was…

_What do I want_?

-T-

Slade didn't know much about comedy. His sense of humor was dark, twisted. He was aware of this, and he wasn't ashamed of it. How could he be? He found amusement where others saw tragedy. In his eye, that put him several steps ahead of the common folk.

Watching his new favorite toy as he was now, Slade found nothing but humor. Of course, he was aware of himself. He would never get too cocky, never lose sight of his goals, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself along the way.

He certainly was now.

Vlad Masters/Plasmius had no idea of his presence, no clue what part he had played in the destruction of his ridiculous contraption. The Titans were completely unaware of his involvement in the "rescue" of their friend. The only one who knew was exactly the one person he wanted to know.

Everything was going according to plan.

Slade glanced away from his surveillance footage of Titans Tower and focused back down at what he was working on. He'd removed his gloves so that he could work more quickly and precisely on the small device he was building. The familiar clunk and whining of gears in the background only served to focus his sharp mind more on the task at hand. His gray eye narrowed as he used a screwdriver to slowly tighten the correct screws in place.

Slade was patient. It was one of his many useful traits for the career path that he had chosen. He could wait for things he found interesting, useful. The patient cheetah always caught the gazelle. All it had to do was lull its prey into a sense of security, let it feel as though it is safe, then strike swiftly. Don't give the gazelle time to run or it will, most certainly, escape. Once the cheetah sunk its claws deep into the gazelle's flesh, escape was impossible.

The mercenary slid the final piece onto the device he had constructed and picked it up. The watch fit neatly into his palm and weighed no more than a few ounces. He turned it slowly in his hands and examined its sleek outer surface, rubbing a finger across the 'S' carved into the face. This watch didn't tell time. That wasn't its function. Only he knew its true purpose.

Slade placed the watch back down on the table and glanced over his shoulder at his large surveillance screen. His gaze was focused solely on the frozen image of Danny Fenton. A smile itched to make its way to his hidden face, but he pushed the feeling away. He hadn't caught his prey yet.

He just had to wait. Wait and watch for the right moment. He knew it wouldn't be much longer.

-T-

Phantom didn't say much the entire trip. Cyborg had given up his seat in the orange Titan Jet… thing so that Phantom would have somewhere to sit. After giving quick farewells, the rest of the team and Phantom had started on their voyage to Amity Park. It didn't take long to reach the small town, mostly thanks to the speed of the T-Jet.

Even though Phantom didn't say much, it really was kind of cool flying in the thing. He didn't have to do anything because Robin was driving so it felt like his own, personal plane or something.

The dark haired teen was shaken from his pensive thoughts when he felt the jet begin to descend. He peered out through his window bubble to see his hometown.

It was small, that was the first thing he noticed. Small and quaint. It looked pretty much like any other small town in America, and Phantom found that odd. Why was such a normal looking town so… not normal? What was so special about this place?

_I think I'm just trying to distract myself,_ Phantom thought with a frown as the jet landed on a hill on the outskirts of town. The five windows released a quiet _pfft_ sound as they slowly opened, allowing the teenagers to climb free of the jet and slide to the ground.

Phantom floated out of his seat and landed on the grass below, his eyes never wavering from the town he could so clearly see. He couldn't deny that it held its own sort of strange beauty. It was just a town, sure, but it was supposed to be _his_ town. As the boy had feared, he didn't feel an instant kinship to the place after seeing it. He didn't really feel anything except apprehension at what was about to come.

_Maybe when I see my real family I'll feel something_, he reminded himself. He'd taken Raven's advice to heart back in Jump City. If he didn't feel comfortable in this place then… well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but he had to do something.

Phantom nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to see Robin standing beside him, eyes focused somewhere out in the distance. "You ready for this?" the Titan leader asked without looking at the taller boy.

The half-ghost swallowed heavily and nodded. "Y-yeah, totally," he agreed, hoping he didn't sound too unconvincing.

Apparently, his acting skills were terrible because Robin peered up at him almost immediately and raised an eyebrow. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, Danny," he said seriously, frowning all the while.

"You've been talking to Raven, haven't you?" Phantom bluntly replied.

Robin paused for a moment before laughing softly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah," he admitted. He knew it would be best not to lie to Phantom. The Boy Wonder saw him as part of the team now even though he didn't necessarily want to be part of the team. Robin took in a deep breath and said quietly, "Our door is… it's always open for you. We've been through a lot together-"

"Oh yeah," Phantom interrupted and nodded once. That was a vast understatement in the half-ghost's opinion.

"-and I just want you to know that you'll always be a part of the Titan family," Robin finished after flashing an embarrassed smile. He quickly replaced the smile with a serious expression when Phantom glanced down at him questioningly. The Titan leader reached into his back pocket and pulled out a communicator. "You'll always be a Titan to us, Phantom," he added and placed the Titan communicator into the other teen's open palm. "This just makes it official."

Phantom was stunned into silence as he stared down at the communicator… _his_ communicator. He raised his eyes back to Robin's face and shook his head slowly. "I don't… I mean, this is… th-thanks, Robin," he managed to stammer out. _I can honestly say I did not see this coming._

Robin smiled as he said, "You deserve it. If you ever need us… just call."

Phantom instantly nodded. "I will. I definitely will," he agreed, doing his best not to sound overly eager. He didn't want to show just how excited he felt about getting his own communicator. The teen looked down at it again and grinned as he ran his thumb across the smooth surface. He'd always felt like a tag-a-long for the Titans, but now… now he was a member. He was a Titan.

Why did that thought excite him more than the fact that he was standing on the outskirts of his hometown?

Guilt burned in the teen's stomach when his mind posed the question he couldn't answer. He did his best to shake the feeling away as he looked up at the faces of the rest of the team… his team. He forced a smile to his face when Starfire rushed forward and embraced him in a crushing hug. Phantom had grown accustomed to her strength, and he was able to hug her back and breathe at the same time.

When she released him, Phantom saw tears glistening in her brilliant, green eyes. "Aw, Star," he murmured, shoulders slumping. He hated to see the alien girl sad. It was worse than seeing those commercials with the depressed looking animals in cages. "It's alright. I… I'll stop by the Tower to visit as much as I can."

His words seemed to lift the girl's spirits, and she questioned hopefully, "You will?"

"Of course I will," Phantom agreed within seconds. He grinned confidently at her and crossed his heart as he added, "Promise. It'll be like I never left." Starfire finally smiled and nodded in silent agreement with Phantom's words. He was happy that his smoothly spoken lie had worked on her… though, he supposed it was pretty easy to trick Starfire. _I probably shouldn't be proud of this_, the teen reminded himself with a mental wince.

"Dude." Phantom looked up when he heard the serious voice, and he raised an eyebrow down at Beast Boy. The changeling looked like he was doing his best to keep his features stoic, and he stuck out his hand. "It's been real."

Phantom glanced at BB's unmoving hand before looking into his eyes again. He smirked a little at the boy's theatrics. "Yeah?" the half-ghost questioned, nodding as he spoke. He quickly moved forward, grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and yanked him into a crushing bro-hug. "Real insane! And since when did you get so serious?" Phantom laughed as he gave the squirming and chuckling BB a noogie.

After several moments of playful struggle, Phantom released the changeling and took a step back to admire his ruffled, green hair. Beast Boy was grinning widely as he pointed at the half-ghost. "I was trying to make this goodbye memorable but you totally ruined it!" he protested, voice cracking slightly when he raised his voice.

Phantom could tell BB was trying to act offended, but he was definitely failing miserably. "Oh, I'm not forgetting the look on your face anytime soon, BB," Phantom assured the boy with a grin. He chuckled softly as he turned his arm intangible to avoid a punch delivered from the changeling. Quickly reaching forward, Phantom put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and told him seriously, "I'm gonna miss you, BB."

The green skinned boy returned Phantom's smile as he said, "I'll miss you too, Phantom."

Phantom nodded, turning lastly to face the final Titan he had to say goodbye to. Raven was standing at the edge of the group, staring out across Amity Park. The half-ghost glanced around at the rest of the Titans before striding up to the girl and standing by her side. He didn't know why he always felt so comfortable being near her, but he truly did. She had a calming effect on him that… he was going to miss so much. Phantom was going to miss all of the Titans, but he knew that he would miss Raven the most.

"I don't want to leave, Raven," Phantom whispered, keeping his gaze focused out across the town before him. His heart was fluttering wildly in his chest as he avoided looking at Raven. He didn't know the exact source of his rising anxiety, but he knew it was there. That was really all that mattered.

The teen felt Raven's eyes turn on him, but he continued to steadily avoid her stare. He almost flinched when he felt her hand on his arm as she turned him around to look at her. As usual, her face was steady and firm. She never looked uncertain. It was one of her best qualities, in Phantom's opinion. One of many, of course.

"We'll wait here for you, Phantom," Raven eventually told him, keeping her hand on his arm. "Until sunset. Go down there and see what you need to see, but know that we _will_ wait for you if you decide what you want. You know that we can't choose for you."

Phantom released a bitter chuckle, shaking his head as he glanced down at the ground. "It'd be easier if you could," he muttered with a sardonic smirk. It was sad, but at this point, he just wanted someone to tell him what to do. All of these decisions were way too hard for one messed up person to make.

Raven gave a tiny, almost invisible smile of her own as she squeezed the boy's arm. "It would," she agreed, waiting patiently until he lifted his eyes back to hers. "Take your time. Think about it. It's your life."

Phantom nodded to her solemn words, sighing softly to lessen the fear he was feeling. He hated making decisions. He wasn't sure if that was how Danny Fenton felt, but that's how it was now. The teen forced his eyes to meet Raven's as he bent down slightly to be on her level. Their faces were only inches apart as the teen whispered, "You're a good friend, Raven. I want you to know that… that I'll always remember you. N-no matter what I decide, ok? You're my best friend."

Raven's face remained impassive despite Phantom's close proximity. Eventually, she said just as quietly, "You're mine, too."

Smiling in relief, Phantom leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Raven's back as he pulled her into a hug. At first, the girl didn't even move. It was like he was hugging a statue, but, after a few good awkward seconds, Raven relaxed a bit and momentarily hugged him back. It was definitely the most encouraging thing he could remember ever happening to him.

Phantom let Raven go before she decided to squirm her way out of his embrace, and he smiled down at her, giving her hand a quick, farewell squeeze. "Bye, Raven," he breathed, staring into her eyes before he turned, looked down at Amity Park, took in a deep breath, and began to walk down the hill. His heart urged him to turn around, but he continued forward, gritting his teeth from the effort of going against his instincts.

Before he'd gotten too far away, he heard Raven say behind him, "Goodbye, Phantom."

He forced himself not to glance over his shoulder at her because he knew that one look into her face would make him turn right back around and stay with the Titans forever.

-T-

The first thing Phantom did once he reached the edge of the city was change into his ghost side, turn invisible, and take to the air. Even though he knew how different he looked, he wasn't about to take any chances on someone he didn't know recognizing him. The Titans had been sure to supply him with the names and addresses of his friends and family and that was how he decided his first stop. Before he did anything, he was going to scope out what he was up against.

Invisibly, Phantom floated up to the window of Tucker Foley: his supposed best friend. It only took one glance through the glass into the boy's room to know that he and Cyborg would get along nicely in the nerd-tech department. There was technology stuff covering every inch of the room. And Tucker – or who he could only assume was Tucker – was tapping away at a laptop at his desk. Whatever he was doing was obviously highly important by the way he was leaning over the keyboard, eyes transfixed on the screen.

After a slight hesitation, Phantom phased inside the room, remaining invisible as he floated closer to Tucker to get a good look at the guy. He narrowed his eyes, examining the so-called "techno-geek" from the side. Tucker looked nice and friendly. From what he'd been told, Tuck was a very good friend to him… well, not to him. To Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom.

Turning his eyes away from the boy to look at his computer, Phantom only disappointed himself. For some reason, he'd been expecting to see some sort of news ad or online search group with his face and story on it. However, Tucker was simply playing a game of some sort. Phantom didn't know why he felt saddened to see this, but he supposed it was because he'd been hoping that Danny Fenton's family and friends hadn't given up on him.

If they still cared deeply for their missing loved one… maybe it would be easier to convince himself to stay. Maybe he could actually learn to have a purpose in this place with these people if he was staying for the good of their sanity.

Phantom floated around Tucker's room, searching for a picture of himself, a newspaper clipping of his disappearance, anything that even so much as mentioned his old self. He came up with nothing. Frowning in a disheartened fashion, Phantom glanced back at the teen, who hadn't even moved an inch, and sighed silently. Perhaps it had been too long. Maybe Tucker had gotten over his best friend's disappearance.

With a heavy heart, Phantom phased his way back out of Tucker's room without revealing himself to the other teen. As he left, he missed the sight of Tucker winning whatever game he'd been playing and grinning to himself as his player's high score took the top spot. However, Tucker's smile dissolved almost instantly when he saw the screen name that was now below his: Danny's screen name.

The techno geek's entire demeanor slouched as he exited out of the game and looked at his desktop picture. It was a photo of himself and Danny just before he had disappeared for good. Because Phantom had left, he didn't see the tears rise in his best friend's eyes or hear him say his name in a subdued whisper under his breath. Perhaps if he had, things would have turned out differently.

Instead of staying with Tucker, Phantom focused on his next target: Sam Manson. She was also one of Danny Fenton's best friends and the obvious choice on his second visit. Although Tucker had been a letdown, he was hopeful that maybe Sam would be missing her friend. Maybe she hadn't moved on considering that, supposedly, Danny Fenton and Sam had some sort of love thing going on. Of course, that was just the guess that Beast Boy had made when he'd seen Sam's picture, but maybe it was true. She was pretty, after all.

Phantom arrived at the girl's house and phased invisibly into her room as well. Sam was laying on her bed on her stomach doing some sort of writing assignment with her full attention focused on the piece of paper she was scribbling on. Phantom took a moment to examine Sam, a light smile tinting at his features at her gothic exterior and surroundings. For some reason, he liked that. Sam reminded him a lot of Raven.

Hope returning, Phantom began a search of Sam's room. He was careful to avoid any places that might be too private (considering this was a girl's room) and focused mainly on what he could see. His search came up with one picture of himself, Sam, and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. The picture looked like it had been taken years ago, but at least it was something that reminded the girl of her missing friend.

Phantom peered down at the picture, his frown quickly coming back. The photo was more than Tucker had of Danny Fenton, but, still, it was just one picture. A picture that had been taken a while ago. There was nothing recent, no signs of any attempts to search for him. He knew that Sam and Tucker knew his secret, but they hardly seemed to have given any effort, neither human or ghost, to find him. In fact, it looked like they didn't even miss him that much at all.

It had been months since he'd disappeared, yes, but was that really enough time to give up on him completely?

Phantom shook his head, a feeling he couldn't describe burning in his chest. He had to get out of here. He had to leave before he did something that made Sam realize he was there. He didn't want her to know that he was back. He didn't want to see her reaction. Maybe she'd be happy to see him only to be crushed with disappointment when she realized that he _wasn't_ Danny Fenton anymore. How were these people going to react to that realization?

Did they even care anymore? Why would they want him back? He wasn't Danny Fenton. How could they ever settle for him after knowing who Danny Fenton was? Hell, did they even _want_ Danny Fenton back at this point?

Swallowing hard, Phantom left Sam's room as silently as he had entered it. If he had only stopped to examine what Sam was writing, he would've seen how wrong he was. He would've seen that the girl was writing a letter in her diary to Danny himself. He also would've seen the large pile beside the girl of other letters she had written to him, about him, about her feelings for him. She'd written a letter every day since he had disappeared, and the pile would continue to grow until the day he finally returned.

If Phantom had searched harder, he also would've seen that Sam's closet was filled with the useless ghost tech that she had used to try and find him and kept simply to encourage herself to keep searching. But Phantom didn't look at the little details. He only saw what he wanted to see.

So, it was with great amounts of pessimism that he flew towards his last destination: his home. It was… as odd and strange as he had seen in the picture.

Frowning bleakly this time, Phantom phased through the outer wall and into his bedroom, of all places. Instead of feeling a rush of familiarity, Phantom felt as if he had stumbled into a stranger's bedroom. The NASA and Humpty Dumpty posters on the walls did nothing for him. The clothes scattered across the floor only seemed to remind him of Beast Boy while the abandoned computer on the messy desk brought Cyborg to mind.

Phantom treaded across the hardwood floor, narrowing his eyes to examine his bedroom. No, it wasn't his. It was Danny Fenton's; a boy he felt no connection with whatsoever. This room couldn't possibly be his when it felt so… foreign. Nothing in it reminded him of who he was now. Everything was just… a ghost of a past he could never return to. If seeing Sam and Tucker hadn't solidified his beliefs enough, his room certainly seemed to put the final nail in the coffin.

Everything felt wrong about this. Just being in this room felt like an intrusion upon a dead person's property. Phantom's skin just crawled at the thought of staying here another minute, but he ground his teeth together and forced himself to explore the rest of the house. He had to make sure of everything before he made a decision. There still had to be hope that Danny Fenton's only family wanted him back.

As he had expected, Phantom saw pictures of Danny Fenton throughout the house, but there was just as many of them as there were of Jazz. No more, no less. The girl herself was nowhere to be found, but Maddie and Jack were in the basement. He only inspected them long enough to see that they were working on a ghost invention of some sort and, due to their contented expressions, didn't seem to have a care in the world other than finishing their latest project.

Of course, Phantom didn't know that the Fenton's latest project was a device that they were going to use to try and find him. He wasn't paying close enough attention to see that… or maybe, he just didn't _want_ to see that.

Scowling now, Phantom retreated back to the first floor and scoured the area, searching for anything to prove that they were still searching for their son. Posters, newspapers, milk cartons with his face on them, _anything_.

After an hour, he came up empty. Just as he had feared, Phantom found nothing. The feeling of being a stranger had only grown, festering inside his brain, urging him to get out of here before he ruined these peoples' lives like he knew he was going to if he showed himself to them.

These people didn't need him. They didn't need some screwed up kid coming back into their lives when they had seemingly moved on. No one here seemed upset by his long absence. No one seemed to be clinging to the thought that he was still alive. What would happen when he came back? They would have to drop everything to try and take care of him. They would have to devote time and effort to trying to bring the old Danny Fenton back when that task was impossible.

Phantom knew he couldn't do that to these people. They were strangers to him… but not to Danny Fenton. He could never measure up to the teen he had never known, but he could do him a favor by allowing his friends and family to move on. He could give them the blessing that they obviously deserved by letting them heal. Danny Fenton was never coming back. The least he could do was make sure that his memory lived on in their hearts.

Throat clenching up with emotion, Phantom flew up out of the house and landed on the roof. He immediately sat down and dangled his feet over the edge as he stared out across the city, wiping tears from his green eyes. He didn't feel rejected. He'd known, deep down, that he didn't belong here. But… a part of him still clung to the idea of staying.

There was always hope that, with time and careful attention, Danny Fenton could come back. Maybe Phantom could remember Fenton and eventually become him again. The thought seemed impossible, but maybe it was true. Maybe, even, he could learn to like it here, to like these strangers more than the Titans.

The thought made Phantom's stomach churn slightly, but he kept his front stoic. The notion of anyone replacing the Titans in his mind seemed impossible. But… but maybe he could try?

Phantom closed his eyes and dropped his face into his hands as Raven's words came back to him. Only he could decide his future. What did he want out of his future? Happiness or hardship? Which path would give him what he wanted? Which decision was the right one?

The teen massaged his scarred temples, mumbling under his breath, "What do _I_ want?"

It was several hours later before he was able to answer himself.

-T-

The sun was setting by the time Robin climbed out of the T-jet and approached Raven. The girl hadn't spoken to any of them or moved from her standing position since Phantom had left them. He'd known that the half-ghost leaving would be hard on her… but he'd never thought it would have this much of an effect.

Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, telling her softly, "Raven… it's time to go."

Raven didn't look back at Robin as she replied, "Wait a few more minutes."

The Titan leader frowned and shook his head, squeezing Raven's shoulder gently. He knew the girl well enough by now to know that she was very bothered by losing Phantom like this. "We need to leave, Raven," he repeated himself quietly but firmly. "He's home now, Raven. I don't think he wants to leave again."

"It's not sunset yet," Raven answered just as softly and sternly. Her eyes remained locked straight ahead, her face set in her impassive yet knowing expression. She wasn't going to move until she deemed fit.

Letting out a long sigh, Robin released the girl's shoulder and stepped back. "Alright," he conceded, holding up his hands. "A few more minutes and then we're leaving Raven. We need to get back to Jump, anyway."

Raven didn't react other than a tiny nod of her head. Giving the half-demon one, last look, Robin returned to the jet to wait. He didn't think Phantom was going to come back, but he'd let Raven come to her own conclusions about that. When she was ready, she'd join the rest of them.

Even as Robin sat back down in the T-jet, Raven's eyes caught movement at the edge of the trees at the bottom of the hill. Her gaze zeroed in on the spot, her entire demeanor shifting forward as she focused like a hawk for any signs of movement again. She waited breathlessly, her eyes narrowing as the sun dropped down beneath the hill behind her, casting shadows across her and the rest of Amity Park. Though it was dark, Raven didn't waver for a moment.

Her eyes remained focused and that was how she spotted another splash of movement through the darkness. Before she could even blink, the movement materialized itself as a dark haired teenage boy with tanned skin, scars, and a tired, experienced smile.

Phantom paused at the bottom of the hill, looking up at Raven as if he'd known she would be there the whole time. He paused for a moment, but only a moment, as he shot one last glance over his shoulder at Amity Park. After glimpsing the town for a final time, the half-ghost returned his gaze to Raven before striding up the hill towards her and the new life that was laid out before him.

He'd made his choice, and he knew it was the right one.

-T-

ML: Who thought Phantom and Raven were gonna kiss? Huh? HUH? Oh, c'mon, you guys know who you are -chuckles- Anyway! Yeah! It's done, it's done! And I'm not just talking about my first year of college! No! I'm talking about the first arch of this fic! Heck yeah! Didn't I say this day would come? Didn't I say I'd never give up? Yes, yes I did! Well, there ya are, folks. The culmination of a crap load of work, frustration, writer's block, and a few years time, right there! A finished fic!

Now, before you all freak out because I left it at a slight cliffhanger, let me explain. This is the first arch. There will be more…eventually. Since it is the summer, I'm going to try to write chapters for the second arch and see what happens. See, this is always how I'd planned to end the story, since the first day I started writing it. This is, in my brain, the perfect ending to it. However, depending on your responses, I will take into consideration if anyone actually wants to see a second arch. I wouldn't doubt if all of you were fed-up with me -laughs-

If the majority want to deal with me some more, then I will continue to write! If not, I'm not sure if I will subject myself to this again! Haha! If I do commit, I will begin the next arch on this story, but it will have a different title and all that good stuff 'cause (technically) it'll be a new story. Fun, fun.

Also, for those of you in desperate need of reading something good, my friend, Pixiegirl13, and I have written a story in our spare time entitled: "The Collector." I don't like to brag but… it's pretty darn good. So, in the meantime while you wait for this, go read that sucker! We update, usually, every week. Much more reliable, I promise.

Well, there we have it, folks. Much love and thanks to those of you who stuck around. Ya'll are awesome! I wish I could give each of you a reward or something! The dedication award! Haha!

Until then, readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT/DP


End file.
